


An Accomplice to Sin

by CarnaReade



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Romantic Tension, Yandere, complicated relationship, morality issues, there will be blood everywhere, vampire, who is the real villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: What would you do if a monster decides you are the perfect accomplice to uplift his boredom?





	1. One Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

It was a night on Halloween. The moon hung in the sky, bloated like a glowing balloon. Most of the children had returned home with their parents to gobble down the candies they have painstakingly gathered from street after street.

However, there was one last house for you to visit.

Some distance away from the quiet town and the woods serving as its barricade stood a large mansion that laid forgotten in decay. Rumours had it that it once belonged to a prestigious wealthy family. However, after the family’s last descendent passed away, most of the residents had moved out.

Except for one.

Some said it was a man, a stranger cloaked in the shadows. Others said it was the crazed ghost of a resident who passed away. Needless to say, it was enough to attract the attention of curious youngsters.

Your cousin was one of them. Though unfortunately, his curiosity was not one of good intentions. He took joy in poking fun at people who were different, harassing them whenever he was bored or seeking attention.

You were of course, one of his victims, often teased or publically embarrassed by one of his ‘fun’ pranks at school. Oh, you would never forget the shame when your cousin tripped you on your way to your desk and the roaring laughter that followed once your underwear was revealed to your entire class.

So when he showed up at your house with your new Halloween costume as a gift, you knew he was definitely up to no good.

“It’s easy. You just got to lure the guy out for us to get a picture,” your cousin instructed you, gesturing to one of his friends who held a camera.

“But what if he’s not at home?” You asked.

“He will be. He’s always shut in there during Halloween. Besides, that costume of yours should convince him to answer the door.”

“Hey, maybe this isn’t such a good idea. What if that dude thinks she’s real and-”

“She’ll be fine,” Your cousin snapped back, turning to you with a smirk. “It’s why I got the costume in the first place.”

You lowered your eyes to the cloak and dress, fiddling with the red ribbon.

“Hey don’t ruin it,” your cousin warned. “Or else you can say goodbye to your treats.”

You stared at the pumpkin bag dangling in his hand and reluctantly nodded.

“Good, now go ring that door. We’ll be waiting at the back.”

Once your cousin and his gang hid in the bushes, you headed up to the door. Up close, the mansion merely looked empty, but you could have sworn you saw a shadow flicker by the window. And that alone was enough to leave you terrified.

“Why did I agree to this?” You muttered under your breath and knocked on the door.

Not a single sound was heard as you waited with abated breath. With each passing second, you strained your ears for the sound of footsteps. Your hand reached out for the door again when a loud creak pierced the silence.

Through the crack in the door, there was only darkness. For a moment, you thought you were staring into an empty void.

Then came the glowing blood red eye.

You stumbled back in surprise, staring with both terror and awe as the face of a man appeared from the darkness. Long, black curtains of hair served as a veil that swept over the right side of his ghostly pale skin.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The deep voice mused.

Your feet stood rooted to the floor at the sinister grin etched on his lips.

“A little human dressed as a vampire? I don’t know whether to find this an insult or amusing.”

Your lips trembled as you finally found the courage to speak.

“T-Trick or t-treat.”

“Oh? Is it already that time of the year?” The man chuckled. “Forgive me little one, it’s been awhile since I had a visitor. I’m afraid I don’t have much to give.”

“I-It’s okay.”

“But what’s this? There isn’t even a single bag of sweets on you.” You gulped as he scanned the surroundings. “And you are alone at this hour. Little one, where is your family?”

“M-My parents are b-busy with work. I didn’t want to trouble them, Mister.”

“Is that so? How kind of you.” Somehow you can’t help but feel the sarcasm in his tone. “However, it’s dangerous at this time. You should head back home now, little one.”

Just before the door closed, you quickly spoke up.

“M-Mister, would you mind stepping out of the door?”

He stopped, eyeing you suspiciously. “Why?”

“I-It’s just I have never seen you in town before. Did you just move in, Mister?”

A dry laugh rumbled from his throat.

“Unfortunately no,” The man smiled solemnly. “I’m afraid, I have been living here far longer than I should have.”

The sudden melancholy in his words left a pang in your chest.

“By yourself?” You asked.

At his silence, you suddenly felt tears brimming in your eyes.

“Little one.”

You flinched at the gloved hand petting your head.

“How pure of you, to shed tears for someone like me.”

You slowly lifted your chin to meet his gaze, closing your eyes slightly as he brushed the wet droplets away.

“Little one, take these.”

You opened your hands to accept a handful of red gem-like candies encased in worn out wrappers.

“Share these with your friends hiding in the bushes,” He said with a smile. “If they refuse to return your hard-earned treats, you may always come back for more.”

You watched as the door closed shut, leaving you to return to your cousin and his gang in a daze. Least to say, he was far from pleased with the result.

“Crap, so he knew from the beginning,” your cousin grumbled, turning to his friend who had the camera. “Did you get a good picture?”

“Not really. Couldn’t see a thing in that lighting.”

“Well I guess we’ll be getting some extra candy tonight.”

Your cousin snatched the red candies from your hand, handing them out to his friends.

“H-Hey, we were supposed to share.”

“Says who?” Your cousin sneered. “You couldn’t even do your part right. An idiot like you doesn’t deserve any treats on Halloween.”

As he and his friends returned to the town, you headed back home empty-handed, wondering if one day your cousin would get his comeuppance.

Then the sirens of an ambulance came in the next morning.

Hours later, you found your aunt crying in your mother’s arms.

They were dead – your cousin and his friends from last night.

The local hospital had confirmed their deaths in the evening. According to the doctors, they were in constant pain. The painkillers had no effect and other medication seemed to either temporarily alleviate the pain or worsen the condition.

And so they screamed, cried and convulsed in violent spasms until their dying breath.

The only clue the doctors ever found about the strange condition was the remnants of tiny blood red candies inside their pulverised organs and blood vessels.


	2. The Monster of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

Since the funeral, you did not go near the mansion.

Though your parents assured you that it was not your fault, you knew that deep down they didn’t believe your story. After all, everyone knew that no one had lived in that depilated mansion for years.

So life went on with your grieving uncle and aunt moving to the city. The last year of your grade school began and you were thrown back into the usual routine. Though the classroom was more peaceful, the empty desks of your cousin and his friends would remain a terrible reminder of that Halloween night.

Then there were the nightmares.

Horrifying and sinister, they had succeeded in waking you up with a scream each time. The most prominent one being the eerie stranger appearing in your room, flashing a sick toothy grin as he slipped a poisonous red candy between your lips.

Tonight was one of those nights. Only this time, something was different.

Since you entered your room, you had felt the odd sensation of a burning stare at your back. Yet, no matter where you looked, you could never pinpoint the source.

The uneasy feeling didn’t go away even as you slipped under the covers of your bed. The darkness suddenly made you feel vulnerable.

No, it was as if the entire atmosphere had thickened into one of dread and your brain was screaming about the danger right at your face.

Leaning towards the bed cabinet, you turned on the night lamp just in case. A sigh of relief escaped as light flooded your bedroom.

It was just your imagination. Nothing more.

After one final scan around your surroundings, you turned off the night lamp.

Fear choked in your throat at the large shadow on the wall in front of you. The shape resembled a man – tall and intimidating against the plain wall of your bedroom.

“Hello, little one,” A deep voice spoke.

The shadow sauntered forward, taking solid form in the moonlight. You immediately backed up against the headboard when the man from the mansion appeared in his red coat and black suit.

“Sssh,” He hushed you with his index finger on his lips, wearing a sly smile. “We don’t want to wake up your parents now.”

“H-How did you get in?” You demanded.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” He flashed a smirk, taking a seat on the edge of your bed.

You slid to the opposite side in fear. “S-Stay back…”

“Or what, little one?” The red-eyed man leaned dangerously close to your face, flashing a toothy grin. “You will kill me?”

At your petrified stare, he backed away with a laugh.

“Such an amusing little human. I must say I’m glad you were spared from the fate that fell upon those ignorant brats. Speaking of which, I still have some left.” He brought out a small bag from his coat pocket and dangled it in front of you with a bemused smirk. “Do you want some more?”

It didn’t take you long to figure out what was inside.

“N-No.”

“Oh? But you have seen what it could do. Surely you won’t mind saving more for your future enemies?”

You shook your head furiously and he chuckled.

“So you have learnt to resist the temptation of power. Excellent.”

The man put the bag away.

“You’re probably wondering why I did what I did,” He suddenly said. “Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t trying to save you.”

His eyes shone with a sadistic glint. Pale lips stretched into cruel grin.

“I was simply bored.”

Fear paralysed your entire body in that instant.

“But aren’t you glad those brats are gone? They had after all caused you quite a bit of trouble.”

You turned to the man in shock. “How did you…?”

“I didn’t simply hole myself up in that mansion for years, little one,” he said. Blood red eyes bore into yours. “Among the humans I have met, you seemed to have the most potential.”

You were almost afraid to ask. “For what?”

“Why to uplift my boredom of course.”

“… Huh?”

“Don’t give me that blank look now. Admit it. Don’t you find life in this town dull? Going through the same old routines, being told what to do and what not to do?

“It’s not bad to have a little chaos once in a while. In fact, I believe you might even enjoy some of the things I have planned for us,” He grinned. “Just thinking about it already makes me excited for what is to come.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. The man in front of you was clearly insane.

“So what do you think, little one? Would you like to be my accomplice in our fun little game?”

You swallowed thickly.

“You’re not planning to kill more people, are you?”

His response was another eerie grin. “Not unless they get in the way.”

Your face paled drastically – a reaction that left him utterly amused.

“I will try to keep the casualties minimal, if you’re so concerned. But even I can’t guarantee what these foolish humans will do once they become driven by their own instincts and desires,” The man mused, pushing himself off the bed. “So what will it be, little one? Will you join this monster in his chaotic parade?”

He whipped back to you with a gaze of anticipation.

“Or will you try to stop me?”

You could feel your heart hammer against your chest under this mad man’s gaze. Everything sounded so surreal with madness that your little mind could not possibly fathom.

“Either way, you will still be a wonderful partner in this game. I only pray you won’t be a disappointment during your participation.” A red hat materialised in his gloved hands and he placed it on his head.

“Until our next meeting, farewell, little one.”

Just as he approached the window, you finally found your voice.

“Who… are you?”

His crimson red orbs met yours, before they were obscured by tinted amber glasses. His lips parted and curled on both corners, revealing sharp fangs in his dark grin.

“My name is Alucard.”


	3. The Red Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I have to prepare for my studies and would be overseas until late November. Thus, I would be unable to update until I return.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

She had appeared two years later. A new girl no one had seen before.

You were in Junior High when she was introduced as your new classmate. A stunning beauty with long raven hair and flawless, porcelain skin, dressed in clothes that defined her as a princess who hailed from faraway.

It was not a surprise that she would become popular. Quiet yet graceful. One smile from her lips was enough to send your classmates fawning over her.

Yet, while everyone was entranced by the new student, you felt you had to distance yourself from her. Not because you disliked her.

Rather there was something about this girl that left you unsettled.

“Isn’t she cool?” Your best friend, Eric, swooned from his seat.

You slapped your notebook shut. “She’s fine, I guess.”

“Oh come on, you haven’t even talk to her. At least give the girl a chance.”

You sighed and stood up from your seat. The moment the chair creaked everyone’s attention was on you. No, they were just following one person’s gaze. The direction pinpointed at your exact location.

Slowly lifting your head, you stood stunned at the source.

Red.

Since when were that girl’s eyes red?

You averted your gaze, packing your belongings. “See you later, Eric.”

Ignoring the stares, you hastily left the classroom. Your heart launching into a fast rhythm against your chest as you dashed down the corridor.

What was that about? The way everyone focused on your entire being…

Thinking back, you had noticed your classmates have been behaving weirdly, following the new girl around mindlessly. They assisted her with almost everything – homework, cleaning duty and walking home from school.

Now that you thought about it, when was the last time you heard her speak? You don’t even recall getting her name.

“Hey.”

You whipped around at the four students in front of you. Their expressions looked far from friendly.

“You have some nerve, treating her highness like that,” One guy with glasses said.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, a selfish person like you, don’t deserve her attention,” this time a girl with freckles chimed in haughtily.

“Yeah.”

“Totally.”

You backed away slowly. Their lips stretched into malicious grins.

“We should punish her.”

The second their eyes glowed red, you squeezed between two of your classmates, dashing to the stairs at the far end. Their shrill laughter echoed in the distance.

“Where is she going now?”

“I don’t know, but let’s catch her!”

Running down the stairs, you collided against something hard.

“Argh, sorry,” You apologised, only to notice it was your homeroom teacher standing in front of you.

“Miss, watch where you are going. You don’t want to get hurt.”

At the firm hand on your shoulder, you instinctively lifted your head and froze.

“Come now, let’s head upstairs,” His eyes glowed an eerie red, as he spoke. “Everyone is waiting for yo-”

A loud stab resounded in the air. In the next second, blood flowed from your teacher’s forehead and he fell down the remaining steps to the first floor. Your eyes remained glued on the scissors sticking out of his bleeding head.

“Aww, I missed,” one of the female students whined.

The next thing you knew, you were grabbed by your arms and dragged back to the second floor. You struggled, thrashing in their grip until they shoved you into a closet. Before you could run into the open, the doors slammed shut at your face.

“We should lock her up here first. So that she won’t escape.”

The heavy clink of the padlock left you panicking, cementing your fears with the click of a key.

“Yeah, we can let her highness decide the best punishment for her.” The chilling giggle deafened the slams of your fists from inside.

“Serves you right! A plain girl like you doesn’t deserve her highness’s attention.”

Boisterous laughter boomed from outside and you searched around the closet for something to help you escape.

“What’s wrong? Can’t defend yourself?”

You slumped back against the closet, clenching your jaw in annoyance.

“Hey. Are you still alive in there?”

At that moment, an idea struck you.

“… Hey, do you think she…?”

You kept quiet inside, waiting for your chance to strike.

“Oh, your highness. We caught he-”

There was an unrecognizable noise.

“Y-Your highne-”

In the next few minutes, bloodcurdling screams pierced the silence from before. You backed up against the inner wall of the closet, curling into a ball at the horrifying noises of flesh being torn apart and low guttural roars.

No matter how you covered your ears, the terrifying sounds always found a way inside, leaving you whimpering and biting your screams back.

And then, there was finally nothing but silence and the door slowly creaked open.

You stepped out of the darkness unsteadily, holding back the urge to puke at the amount of blood and guts spilled all over the corridor. You could barely recognise the pieces of flesh and bones that were once your classmates. Small pieces of flesh with hair and fabric still attached to it hung on various surfaces. As you continued down the corridor, you soon realised it wasn’t just your classroom that had been affected.

There was not a single student or teacher in sight.

“What…” You brought a hand to your mouth, gagging at the disgusting stench of blood. “What happened?”

You flinched at the sudden hand on your shoulder and whipped around.

“Eric?”

Your friend though slightly battered and bruised was still alive. Specks of blood hung on his clothes as he tried to catch his breath.

“Glad I found you,” He panted in relief. “I was so afraid. I thought-”

He breathed hard, gagging at the stench.

“Anyways, there’s no time to explain. We have to get out of here first before that monster comes back.”

“Monster?”

“Yeah. It just showed up out of the blue and started attacking and eating everyone. I ended up hiding in the bathroom until it left.”

You glanced around warily “Where is it now?”

He opened his mouth to speak, only to fall silent. Following his gaze, you froze at the raven-haired girl standing at the opposite end of the corridor.

“Y-You…” You whispered.

A sly smirk formed on her lips as she placed a gloved hand on the wall. With each step she took, a black shadow began to form from where her hand was, shifting and growing while slithering along the bloody surface.

“Eric, we gotta run!” You yelled, turning to run, only to be stopped by a sudden grip on your arm. “… Eric?”

To your horror, eyes of red glowed on your friend’s malicious expression. His lips stretched into a wide grin and he pulled you to stand in front of him.

“I’m sorry. But it is her highness’s orders.”

“No, Eric! Snap out of it!”

You struggled as the shadowy mass slithered closer to both of your positions. And the moment it did, a head resembling a large dog extended from the massive shadow and loomed over the two of you with open jaws.

“N-No!” You screamed, squeezing your eyes shut.

But you didn’t feel anything. Nothing but the cold air and the smell of blood.

And a loud chomp.

Slowly opening your eyes, you felt the grip on your arms loosened and lowered your gaze to the floor. Two detached arms that belonged to Eric dropped next to your feet.

It took you longer to react. Coming to terms with one horrified shriek.

The monstrous canine head chewed on Eric’s corpse, swallowing once it was done.

“Well that was fun.”

You lifted your teary eyes to face the girl in front of you. Her once clean clothes were now soaked in blood.

“You…” You growled.

The deep male voice laughed and the young girl in front of you grinned wickedly.

“Yes, you finally notice me.”

You rose to your feet, clenching your fists. “How long… how long have you been here?”

“Only a month. But I must say, it’s quite impressive how you managed to free yourself from my hypnotism these past few days,” Alucard smirked. “For someone who cowered in fear at my presence, you’re quite strong-willed.”

“How…”

“This?” The young girl twirled around with a grin. “Merely a disguise. I had been spending time regaining my strength and I was curious as to what kind of life you were living.”

“So everyone was acting strangely because of you?”

“I merely made them accept my presence here. The rest of their ‘love’ was merely a product of their jealousy and lust slowly consuming them from inside,” Alucard explained, absorbing the giant dog-like creature into his female form’s shadow. “As mindless slaves, they are like children, desperately seeking out attention from their beloved master.”

“Then… why did you kill them?”

“I have no need for weak-willed servants.” The girl spat in contempt. Her red eyes landed on you. “Only humans like you interest me. That is why I chose you as my partner in this game.”

You fell into silent disbelief.

“Don’t be distraught.” A gloved finger caressed your cheek and you jumped slightly at Alucard’s sudden appearance in front of you. “In the end, they would have destroyed each other sooner or later. Friends like them would betray you in the future, just like what happened earlier. Pathetic cowards are of no use to us.”

Two hands clasped on both of your cheeks and you found yourself staring into the blood red eyes that hold nothing but madness.

“Besides, there is no need for any other players in this game.”

You didn’t know what came over you. Maybe it was anger, outrage or the shock of the events. But the next thing you knew, you were in front of Alucard and your fingers were clenched tightly on the collar of the female’s coat.

“This is what it is to you? A game?” Your low hiss soon roared into a yell. “How can you say that after manipulating and murdering so many people here?! You won’t get away with this! I WON’T FORGIVE YOU!”

You stopped yourself at the sudden realisation of your own words. Fear crawled up your spine in worrying anticipation of Alucard’s response.

But the only reply you received was a dark, serene smile creeping on the girl’s lips.

“Yes, that’s all right.” Her hands parted from your cheeks. “Hate me as much as you like, little one.”

You yelped as you were pulled down into the raven-haired girl’s embrace. Two arms wrapped around your back tightly.

“This is after all the relationship we are to have in the future,” Alucard whispered, snuggling into the crook of your neck.

“The bond between a monster and his heroine.”


	4. The Nature of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the delay. I had to tackle a busy schedule after the trip and had been working out the next few chapters in my spare time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

“Little one.”

You sat still on the bench in the school courtyard, ignoring the deep voice whispering into your ear.

“Are you still mad at me for what I did?”

A gloved hand clasped over yours.

“Little one,” the voice mused, it’s owner shifting closer to you. “You can’t be mad at me forever. I’m not leaving you any time soon.”

Fingers intertwined with your naked digits.

“As long as the both of us walk this earth, our fates are intertwined. Until the day you best me in our game,” the young girl chuckled. “I will always be the monster that lurks in your shadow.”

You gasped at the sudden nip at your neck, turning to face the bemused monster in bewilderment.

“That,” Alucard grinned. “Was for ignoring me.”

Suddenly, your body froze up and your head fell onto the girl’s blood-soaked lap. Gloved hands brushed the stray locks of your hair away from your face.

“My little heroine. My femme fatale,” the monster cooed in a sickly sweet tone. The glowing red eyes lulled your mind into a fuzzy haze.

“How I look forward to what you would bring in the days to come.”

 

A gasp escaped your throat and you sat up straight on your bed. Sunlight crept through the gap between the curtains of the bedroom. The sound of cars whizzed by from outside.

That was right. You were no longer in the town.

Rising to your feet, you were about to wash up at the sink when a knock came from the door. Your aunt called your name and entered the room.

“Oh, you’re awake,” She remarked. You blinked in confusion as she walked past you, opening the closet.

“Your uncle is talking with a client downstairs now.” She scanned through the clothes, picking out a white collared black dress. “We need to make you look presentable. Get changed and tidy up.”

You nodded silently, taking the dress and entered the bathroom. In your reflection, you eyed the red ribbon tied around the collar solemnly.

Another knock came.

“Are you done?”

You exited the bathroom, letting your aunt evaluate your appearance. With a nod, she gestured you to follow her out of the bedroom and to the first floor.

“Remember your manners. We can’t afford to upset our guest today.”

“Yes, Aunt-” The woman shot you a stern look. “- I mean, Mum.”

She smiled in approval, leaving a sick feeling in your gut. Eventually, the both of you reached the living room.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Blenner,” your aunt greeted the businessman sitting on the sofa opposite your uncle. “Thank you for taking the time to drop by our residence today.”

“It is no issue, Mrs. Smith.”

Your entire body froze at the deep, alluring voice.

“Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“Actually, I fancy some red wine.”

Even without meeting his eyes, you could feel his burning gaze directed at you.

“I’ll fetch some right away for you, sir.” Noticing your sudden tenseness, your aunt frowned in disapproval. “Come now, don’t be rude to our guest.”

You clenched your fists at the grinning man in a dark suit. Though his hair and attire were different, there was no mistake.

He was…

“And who might this young lady be?” The businessman asked, directing his full attention on you. “Is she the daughter you mentioned, Mr. Smith?”

“Erm, yes, Mr. Blenner,” your uncle nervously answered, bringing a handkerchief to wipe the sweat pouring down his face.

Meeting the amber tinted lens, you forced a smile and introduced yourself.

“Such a pretty name for a little lady,” Mr. Blenner mused.

“Thank you, Mr. Blenner.”

Satisfied with your performance, your aunt went to fetch the wine.

“No need to be so polite, little one.” He petted the space beside him. “Come, take a seat.”

Sensing your apprehension, your uncle cleared his throat.

“Mr. Blenner, there is no need for her to-”

“It would be rude to send the young lady away now,” Mr. Blenner flashed a bemused smile at your direction. “Relax, I promise I won’t bite.”

Your mind screamed at you to run.

“It’s fine,” You finally spoke. “I shouldn’t be disturbing the both of you.”

“Are you afraid of me, little one?”

His sudden question left you stunned, causing Mr. Blenner to chuckle.

“It’s alright. My appearance does have a tendency of making people nervous. But fret not. I’m in a good mood,” He grinned. “I won’t even hurt a fly.”

In honesty, you were hesitant to trust this monster’s words. However, at the pleading look from your uncle and the returning footsteps of your aunt, you convinced your legs to move forward. Taking a seat on the sofa, you tried to remain composed in the sudden tense atmosphere.

“Your red wine, Mr. Blenner.” Your aunt placed the drink on the glass table, eyeing your current position suspiciously.

“Thank you.” The raven-haired businessman took the glass, swirling its contents.

“Mr. Blenner, about my business proposal…”

“Yes, I have gone through it last night.” He took a sip of the red wine. “I believe my organisation can provide the funds needed.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes.” Mr. Blenner set the glass down, meeting your uncle’s gaze. “However, I believe such a large transaction would require something of equal value in return.”

Your uncle hesitated. “I… I can give you some shares from my company.”

“Oh no, Mr. Smith.” His lips morphed into a wide smirk. “Money is of no value to me.”

A chill went down your spine at the businessman’s eyes landing on you.

“Perhaps, your daughter?”

Your heart almost stopped at his suggestion. Sheer disbelief stretched across your relatives’ faces.

“F-Forgive me for asking this. But why would you want her?” Your uncle asked in bewilderment.

“To be honest, she reminds me of the daughter I lost.” You flinched at the grip on your chin, forcing you to meet the amber lens. “Her resemblance is uncanny.”

“B-But you barely even know her! And you can’t just-”

Your uncle was silenced by the loud slam of a suitcase on the table.

“One million.”

His jaw went slack at the price Mr. Blenner casually announced.

“If you give her to me, you can have that and even more,” his lips stretched into a dark smirk at your relatives’ astonishment at his words. “The card and the bank book are in the case.”

You could only watch in horror as your relatives opened the suitcase, holding the stacks of cash in awe.

“A-Are you sure we can have this?” Your aunt stuttered in disbelief.

“Yes.”

You instantly rose to your feet.

“N-No! I refuse!” You retorted in defiance.

“Young lady.” Your aunt shot you the frostiest glare. “Sit down. Now.”

“No, why should I? I didn’t agree to this!”

You strode away from the sofa, only to be stop by a sudden pain across your face. Falling onto the floor, you clutched the reddened cheek in surprise.

“Stop acting like a brat and do as you’re told!” Your aunt scowled. “You don’t have anywhere else to go anyway.”

“That’s not true,” you retorted. “My parents-”

“Forget about them. They’re the ones who abandoned you in the first place.”

Your mind went blank.

“… What?”

“Why did you think they stopped calling you?”

“But you told me…”

She laughed and your body shook with rage.

“You were lying?”

“Of course. I was only using you after all. People take pity when they see a struggling family,” She smiled cruelly. “Why else would I bother caring for the murderer of my child?”

You glanced at the grinning businessman, glaring at your aunt.

“I didn’t kill him.”

“No, but you led him to his death in the end.” Pulling you up by one arm, your aunt whispered into your ear. “Which makes you partially responsible.”

Dusting your dress, your aunt presented you to Mr. Blenner with a sweet smile.

“She is all yours, Mr. Blenner.”

The businessman stood up with a grin, walking around the table and stretched his hand out to you.

“Let’s go home, little one.” Red eyes glowed behind the amber lens. “Back to where your father lives.”

Everything felt so hopeless. Your uncle was too blinded by greed to lend a hand and your aunt’s mind had been poisoned by revenge. It pained you how two people you had trusted betrayed you so easily.

And now, they were handing you to the monster of your nightmares. Like a neatly wrapped sacrifice.

You gritted your teeth.

No.

Your aunt shrieked as you elbowed her in the gut.

You refused to submit to such a pathetic fate.

Whipping around, you ducked as her hand swung at you, grabbing the glass of leftover wine. In one swing, you smashed half of it down the edge of the table. Your aunt flinched in shock at the broken half in your hand pointed at her face.

“Don’t touch me,” you growled lowly.

Your uncle at last snapped out of his daze. His mouth was agape in shock at the scene before him.

“How dare you-”

“No, how dare YOU!” Your voice raised in fury, matching the rage burning in your eyes. “How dare you lie to me about my parents? How dare you treat me like some property to be sold?!”

For the first time, your aunt was speechless.

“All this time, I bore with your treatment since you and uncle promised to inform me whenever my parents contacted.”

You tightened your grip on the broken glass.

“But right now, I don’t see a need to tolerate any further.” You lowered your arm, glaring coldly at your relatives. “I’m done with this ‘vacation’.”

Your aunt shrieked at the glass being smashed against the wall. The red wine dripped down the wall, pooling onto the floor below.

“Even though I hated your son…” You eyed the frozen woman grimly. “… I don’t think he deserved to die such a horrible death.”

You turned away and walked out of the door, ignoring the enraged screams of your aunt. With only the clothes on your back, you slipped on your shoes and walked out into the streets lit by the setting sun.

“That was quite the performance.”

Your feet stopped at the presence behind you.

“How did you find me?” You asked.

“I tracked you down the moment your presence left the town.”

You remained still even as a gloved hand intertwined with yours.

“I thought you had decided to run away,” Alucard spoke softly.

You scoffed. “Like I could.”

“Hmm? You don’t sound so afraid anymore. Is this the anger still talking?”

You ripped your hand away from Alucard’s, only for him to grip your wrist tightly. At that moment, you noticed he had morphed back into his original form. An inquisitive expression formed on his face.

“You’re bleeding, little one.”

You paused at his statement, noticing the blood trickling from your fingers. Grimace settled upon your face once the pain started kicking in.

“Must have been from the glass.” He inspected the cuts with amusement. “What a reckless little human, you are.”

Behind the tinted glasses, Alucard’s eyes glowed red. He pulled you further down the street, dragging you into a dark alley between the buildings. No matter how hard you tried to yank your wrist away, his hand held an iron-like grip.

“Alucard, what are you-”

“Don’t move.”

The crimson red orbs fixated on your bleeding hand. His hot breath fanned against your marred flesh. Slowly, Alucard took one lick at your hand.

“A-Alucard?”

His eyes glowed at a bright intensity. Pale lips stretched into a grin of delight.

Soon, he began to lap viciously on the cuts, greedily sucking at the red liquid oozing from your skin. You struggled to retract your hand.

“Alucard, stop!”

With every ounce of your strength, you managed to free your bleeding hand, clutching it close to your chest in horror. He paused, processing the sudden loss of your contact, before slowly breaking into a low, deep chuckle.

Nothing could describe the sheer terror you felt once his eyes met yours again.

“My dear little human…”

His smirking lips parted, revealing sharp canine fangs.

“I wasn’t even finished yet.”


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

Grogginess filled your senses in the dimly lit darkness. Your head spun. Just sitting up left you with a throbbing headache. And for some reason, your body felt weak.

“Good evening.”

And there he was once more. Leaning against the wall by your side. In the room slowly illuminated by the moon, the tattered curtains fluttered and his pale skin shone through the shadows, devoid of the warm flush that was human.

“I must thank you, little one.” His lips stretched into a sinister smirk. “The drink you offered was rather delectable.”

You met his gaze. Eyes of red glowed under the dark unruly hair.

“So you’re a vampire.”

“Yes.”

You stared at your right hand. The cuts had vanished without a trace.

“Am I going to become one too?” You asked.

“No. Fortunately for you, I held myself back.”

You swallowed back the terror rising in your throat.

“Now what should we do? It’s been a while since I had a guest,” Alucard mused, pushing himself off the wall. A gloved hand rose to his chin. “Unlike the place I once called home, I have nothing consumable to offer humans here.”

As soon as you scanned your surroundings in a panic, Alucard grinned sinisterly.

“That’s right, this is your first time here.” You jumped at the vampire’s sudden appearance in front of you. “Would you like me to show you around?”

Slipping out of the bed, you ran up to the window. The cold wind was nothing compared to the chilling truth before your eyes.

“I wouldn’t advise going outside.” Your body went rigid at Alucard’s presence behind you. “Your body is in no condition to move around so recklessly.”

His breath was as cold as the tone in his warning.

“Why are you doing this?” You demanded. Fingers gripped the window frame tightly. “Trapping me after bringing me back?”

Keeping your eyes on the dark, foreboding forest, you remained rooted in place at the light tugging sensation of your hair.

“Who knows?” Alucard replied calmly, playing with a lock of your hair between his fingers. “Maybe I just wanted to punish you for your half-hearted attitude towards our game.”

A sudden grip on your chin forced you to turn around, staring straight into the vampire’s intense gaze.

“Or perhaps, I simply wish to keep you here, so that you will not be distracted by the world outside.” His thumb hovered above your lips before brushing your cheek slowly. “By those who could easily taint you and make you stray away from your true path in life.”

The breath you held back escaped once his hand parted from your face.

“Since you still have some energy, let’s play a game,” Alucard suddenly said, flashing you an excited smirk. “It will be fun. I will give you to the count of ten to find a place to hide. If you manage to escape this mansion, you may leave. But if I catch you before then…”

Sharp canine fangs revealed themselves ominously.

“… You will have to listen to whatever I say for the night.” The smirk intensified into a grin sinisterly. “No matter what.”

You could only stare in blatant disbelief as Alucard turned around with his back facing you.

“Well then, you know what to do, little one.” He mirthfully brought a hand over his eyes and continued, “I’ll start counting. One…”

Your feet stumbled back.

“Two…”

You dashed out of the bedroom.

“Three…”

Even down the hallway, his voice still followed you.

“Four…”

Your mind tried to argue with reality.

“Five…”

For a moment, you considered taking a second look behind your shoulder.

“Six…”

You regretted it.

“Seven…”

You stumbled. He was right on your tail – eyes covered and sadistic grin still present.

“Eight…”

You forced your body to get up, running to the end.

“Nine…”

Without thinking, you dove for the nearest room around the corner and clamoured into the shadows.

“Ten.”

Silence.

“Ready or not… Here I come.”

You held your breath inside the dark void. The footsteps echoed from the distance.

“Now where could you have gone?” Alucard mused.

Your hand flew to your mouth. The sound of an approaching presence grew closer from outside your hiding spot. In the moonlight, a pair of boots appeared in sight.

“Are you hiding in here?”

A loud creak pierced the tense atmosphere.

“Or here?”

The dragging of furniture set you on edge.

“Or maybe…” The boots stopped in front of you. Your blood ran cold at the red eyes staring straight at you from the gap. “Here?”

You screamed at the sudden harsh pull on your wrist. Mercilessly dragged out into the open from under the bed, you came face to face once more with the cruel vampire.

“Where do you think you’re going, little one?” Alucard mused at your attempted struggle out of his grasp. “You can’t run from me forever.”

You gasped as your body was swept off the floor, landing onto a pair of strong arms.

“I have won,” Alucard spoke with triumph, walking out of the room of darkness and into the long hallway. “And now it is time for you to fulfil your end of the deal.”

You wriggled desperately with whatever little strength you had left. But the effort alone caused the dizziness to return. And the grip on your body tightened.

“Please, let me go!” You pleaded, fighting the swooning headache. “I just… want to go home.”

Alucard’s eyes landed on you, his expression now eerily calm.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid.”

Your mind whirred from the world spinning around you. Dizziness left your weakened body unable to move in the vampire's arms. He kicked the door open and for a moment, you braced yourself for the terrifying punishment that is to come. The mattress sunk heavily at your weight.

He hushed your soft sobs. Gloved fingers calmly stroke your hair. Though you had no wish to show fear, you were a terrified mess inside.

You didn’t want to die.

"What are you thinking about now, little one?" Alucard asked, noting the tears brimming in your eyes with little sympathy. "Are you that afraid of me now?"  
  
The memories of your parents flashed in your mind. Your childhood played before you like a movie in a cinema.

“Little one?”

"Is it really impossible…" your voice trembled. "For me to see… Mum and Dad…”

A fresh tear rolled down your cheek.

“… One last time?"

Alucard merely stared at you blankly.  
  
"I’m scared… I’m really scared…" you sobbed, squeezing your eyes shut. "But as long as you don’t hurt them afterwards…”

With your remaining courage, you opened your teary eyes to face the vampire.

“You can do… whatever you want with me."

A heavy silence fell upon the bedroom. For a few moments, Alucard did not move from his spot on the edge of the bed. And then, all of a sudden…

He laughed.

It was inaudible at first, starting with the curled corners of his pale lips and stifled noises. Eventually, what had started as a low chuckle soon morphed into roaring, uncontrollable laughter. Oh how your blood went cold at the very sight of madness displayed in front of you.

“You never cease to amaze me, little one…” His eyes once more glowed an ominous red. The arrogant expression on Alucard’s face left you scared shitless. “Did you really think I would kill you so easily?”

Your throat went dry at the shadow cast over you.

“No, little one. I have no intentions of ending your life,” He solemnly revealed, looming over your smaller form and planted a hand beside your head. “For your existence shall not be erased before mine. And if anyone was to be the reason for your arrival at death’s door…”

His fingers dug into the mattress.

“I will kill them.” His cold tone contrasted against the maniac look in his eyes. “And then drag you back to the world of the living personally.”

You swore the sheets were on the verge of tearing in his grip.

“Understood?”

Your head nodded shakily, earning a satisfied smile from the vampire.

“Good girl.”

A squeak escaped at the blanket being pulled over you.

“Rest,” Alucard ordered, separating from the bed. “And remember, you are not to leave this mansion.”

You watched the vampire’s figure retreat into the darkness. Eyelids grew heavy at the urge to sleep.

 

“Sweetie? Sweetie, can you hear me?”

Your eyes fluttered open.

“She’s alive. Oh thank goodness.”

Warmth engulfed your tired body. These voices… they belonged to your parents.

“Sweetie, where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you,” your mother said. Your father’s hand rests on her shoulder.

“Let’s save the questions for later. We have to go.”

The next thing you knew, you were lifted onto your father’s back and the background around you started moving.

“Hang in there. The car is just downstairs.”

Everything had felt so surreal. The darkness of the corridors somehow appeared less frightening. You tried to voice out your gratitude, only to be hushed by your mother.

“It’s ok. Rest. You’re safe now.”

You nodded sleepily, closing your eyes as you relished in the warmth of your father’s strong back and your mother’s assuring voice.

Creak.

Your father suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Did you hear that?” He whispered.

The three of you fell into silence, straining your ears for the smallest sound. Carefully placing you back on the floor, your father took a peek at the stairs.

“Honey?”

“I’m going to check downstairs. Keep an eye on our girl.”

He headed down the steps, disappearing from sight. Your mother anxiously remained beside you, waiting for a response.

But nothing. Not a single sound. And judging from your mother’s worried expression, you could tell something was not right.

Then, a loud bang resounded.

Everything had happened so fast. Footsteps grew louder from below and you were pulled off the floor by the arm. Your mother started running, dragging you along at a frantic speed. Stumbling and trying to keep up, you were barely able to catch your breath when she finally returned to the bedroom you were found in earlier.

“Mum?” You gasped at the harsh tug on your arm towards a closet. Your mother swung the doors open without hesitation and pushed you inside.

“M-Mum?”

“Whatever you do, stay inside and keep quiet. Is that clear?”

You nodded and she smiled faintly.

“I love you, Sweetie.”

The doors closed shut. Once more, you were engulfed in darkness. Voices swiftly flowed in from outside. Soon, what started as a calm conversation slowly morphed in to a heated, aggressive argument.

A second later, you heard a loud click, followed by an ear-piercing shot.

Your heart stopped at the collapse of something heavy. A stinging pain burned on the surface of your left cheek. Sliding downwards, you brought a trembling hand to the bleeding cut on your face. The tiny hole on the door served as a frightening reminder of the bullet now embedded on the back of the closet.

At the same time, silence had fallen upon the room. The voices had finally stopped.

Hesitantly, you moved towards the hole and peeked through, almost recoiling at the foul stench. Blood splatters and darkness. One glimpse of your mother was all it took to leave you on the verge of tears.

And then, there was an eye.

You barely got a scream out as the doors swiftly swung open and a vicious grip on your arm yanked you out of the closet, tossing you across the room. You cried out in pain against the floor.

“There she is.”

You remained stunned at the figures before you. In the moonlight, their faces were easily recognised. Their expressions were the same as the day of the funerals.

“You shouldn’t have come back here,” your neighbour solemnly spoke, lifting his pistol. “If not for you…”

Fear shook you to the core. The neighbours who were once kind and friendly to you now bore nothing but loathing hatred in their eyes.

“If not for you, we would have lived…”

The finger slowly pressed onto the trigger.

“… A peaceful life.”

The sound of gunfire echoed in the night.

Your neighbour cried out in agony, clutching the bloody stump on his arm. The right hand still clutching onto the gun landed in front of you with a sickening thud.

“So this is where the rest of you have gone to.”

Your body went rigid at Alucard casually walking in.

“Trying to make a mess in my home now?” The vampire remarked with an eerie grin. “You dogs must be incredibly desperate or just utterly foolish.”

One of the townsfolk fired his gun at him, only to gape in horror when Alucard’s face regenerated. He flashed a sadistic grin.

“My turn.”

A scream pierced the air as bullets rained down upon the shooter’s body, reducing flesh to torn up shreds of what was once a man. One of the remaining intruders tried to make a run for the door. However, Alucard easily shot him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground in agony.

“You… You monster… Because of you and that girl, our town-”

Your neighbour was cut off by a slam on his side, followed by a heavy stomp on his right leg. The loud crack distinctly muffled by the middle-aged man’s agonised scream. Not a single sound could escape from your lips at the gruesome sight of blood spurting out from your neighbour’s thigh.

“Anyone else?” The vampire challenged, tossing the ripped leg without care.

As your attackers cowered away or laid defeated, Alucard noticed your mother’s corpse on the ground and turned to you. His grin immediately fell.

“So…” Alucard slowly averted his attention back onto the intruders. Eyes narrowed behind the amber lens. “… It seems these dogs dirtied more than just the furniture.”

In a flash, he directed a smile back at you.

“What should we do with them, little one?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to kill them?”

Your mouth, along with the survivors’ dropped in shock.

“Or do you want to do the honours?” Alucard asked, walking towards you with his dual pistols. “Now that I think about it, perhaps I should have done this sooner.”

“I… But I…”

You could barely process the situation as he placed one of his pistols in your hands. The weight almost caused you to fall forward.

“Careful there, little one.” Alucard caught you with ease, leaning your back against his chest with a chuckle. “Seems you’re not used to the weight yet. Here, allow me.”

His gloved hands clasped over yours, raising the pistol at the two men.

“Which one should we shoot first? The one on the left or the right?”

The younger one snapped out of his frightened daze and struggled towards the exit.

“One of them is getting away,” The vampire playfully whispered into your ear, directing the pistol at the young man crawling painfully towards the exit. “If you want to make the shot, now is the time.”

“But I… I can’t…”

“Do you want them to get away with what they did?”

Your hand shook in his grasp.

“I found your father, little one. His fate was much far worse than your mother’s. Inside the car, he was already-”

You pressed the trigger without thinking. An agonised cry shot through the air.

“You missed his head, little one,” Alucard mused at the young man now clutching his armless shoulder. “Relax and steady yourself. It will be over in one shot.”

Tears streamed down your eyes. “But… if I kill them…”

“Can you forgive these murderers, little one?”

You squeezed your eyes shut.

“No.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

Blinking your tears, you sobbed.

“That once I do it, I… won’t know what’s right or wrong… anymore.”

There was a pause.

“Does it matter?”

You glanced at the weight on your shoulder, astonished.

“Of course, it does!” You replied. “Without that, people won’t be people.”

Alucard smiled.

“Your concept of what is human is rather naïve, little one.”

Lifting his chin from your shoulder, Alucard readjusted his grip on your hands.

“Humans, no matter how righteous they strive to be, always make mistakes.”

His finger pushed yours, squeezing the trigger at the struggling target.

“They have done many evil as much as good in this world. Corruption, hypocrisy and blatant destruction... it is rare to find one who is pure at heart.”

You entire body fell into shock at the dead eyes staring back at you.

“And then, there are humans like you.”

Alucard guided the pistol back onto the last intruder. He was breathing hard, unable to stop the bleeding stump. His body now slumped on the floor in a weakened state.

“He is already on his last legs, little one,” Alucard said. “You shouldn’t prolong his suffering.”

Staring at the dying man in front of you, you bit your lip.

“I’m sorry.”

You squeezed the trigger.

At last, the entire atmosphere shifted into a silent, dark gloom. The expression on your neighbour was now a blank. Bitter anger stripped away by the hole on his forehead.

“You did well,” Alucard praised, releasing the pistol from your grasp.

You remained silent, staring at the scene of death in a numbed daze. The tension from earlier have entirely dissipated. At the same time, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer to Alucard’s form.

“It’s over,” He whispered against your hair. “You have nothing to fear now.”

Your body slumped against his in exhaustion, eyes fluttering to a close. A thumb brushed against the cut on your cheek. Alucard raised his hand and for a moment, you heard a lick. His body shuddered against your back.

“Still sweet.”

His arms enveloped you tightly. Your name slipped out in a soft whisper.

“I have almost forgotten… how warm humans are,” Alucard muttered.

The clouds parted to reveal the bloated moon. The last thing you saw was the night sky merging with the darkness of your mind.


	6. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

It was dark. Silence weighed heavily in the void that enveloped you. The dull ache in your head left you dazed and disorientated. Somehow your bed felt smaller than usual – almost conforming to your form.

Sitting up, you winced as your head knocked against something hard. Your hands instinctively began to feel the surface above you and fear settled in the pits of your stomach.

You were locked in a coffin.

In a panic, you started banging your fists on the underside of the lid. A terrified scream tore through your throat.

“Help! Somebody please!”

The air grew stale and hot. It didn’t take long before your lungs started crying for air. Slowly, your strength grew weak and suffocation drew close, leaving you gasping like a dying goldfish.

Then without warning, the coffin lid creaked open.

You wheezed violently, hacking at the oxygen rushing into your lungs. However, your breath hitched at the distinct, nauseating coppery stench and soon you launched into a coughing fit.

“Wha…”

A low chuckle rumbled.

Immediately, you sat up, scanning the dark void wildly. But alas, the vampire was nowhere in sight.

“Little one.”

You shrieked at the numerous arms extending from below, clamping onto your torso and back onto the coffin. Soon, a heavy mass formed underneath your back.

“Did you sleep well?” Alucard asked coyly.

You struggled and he laughed.

“What’s the matter? The fun is far from over.”

A gloved hand clamped onto your mouth, muffling the screams that followed.

“In fact, we’re just getting started.”

As the darkness dragged you deeper into the coffin, cold breath fanned against your ear.

“So let’s play a little more, before we return to our slumber.”

Above you, the coffin lid slid shut.

 

Your eyes flashed open in fright. Sweat dripped down from your pores. Sitting up on the bed, you brought a shaky hand to your mouth.

A knock came from the door.

“Excuse me.” The door opened and a young man in clinical uniform entered, pushing a trolley in. “It’s time for your breakfast.”

Slipping over the edge of the bed, you watched as he placed a tray of food on the table opposite you.

“Eat up,” He told you. “You have an appointment later in an hour.”

Once the male nurse left, the door shut tight. You lowered your gaze at the bowl of soup and sighed.

 

“Nice to see you again,” the bespectacled man in a white coat greeted, addressing you by your name. “How are you feeling today?”

“Same as usual.” Your eyes flickered to meet his gaze. “Doctor.”

The man returned a wry smile.

“We’re not doing the tests today, if that’s your concern.”

“Oh?” You tilted your head to the side. “Then what did you bring me here for, Doctor?”

“Consultation,” he replied, bringing out a notepad and a pen. “I noticed it has been some time since we had a decent conversation. Figured you could use a break.”

“How kind of you.”

Ignoring your sarcastic tone, the doctor cleared his throat.

“Are the nightmares still occurring?”

You leaned back against your seat and groaned. “Unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You can save your ‘sympathy’ for your other patients, Doctor,” you sighed. “I know you’re not here because of me.”

“Must you always sour the mood?” He asked in exasperation.

“It’s the truth.”

His pen stopped scribbling across the paper and the psychiatrist’s eyes landed on you solemnly.

“It’s seems this ‘Alucard’ has been rubbing off on you.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Are you not going to disagree?”

“No.” Your eyes snapped back at the doctor. “Because the last time I did that, you and your organisation labelled me insane and dumped me in this hellhole.”

He adjusted his glasses. “How long do you intend to keep this up? It has already been seven years.”

“I should be asking you that, ‘Doctor’,” You scoffed. “Accusing a young girl of destroying an entire town and committing her to an asylum to cure her ‘split personality’, when you know very damn well who was responsible for that bloody massacre.”

“I see someone has been sneaking off to the library archives.”

You returned a dry smile.

“Even so, you didn’t deny your involvement in a few deaths that had occurred,” the psychiatrist said, placing his pen on the table. “If we didn’t plead insanity for your case, you would have been sentenced to the juvenile prison or worse, like what happened to your uncle and aunt.”

He leaned over the desk.

“You saw the news didn’t you? Compared to those thieves, you are actually living a more comfortable life. Even our organisation paid for your tuition and training. We practically raised you.”

“You should have executed me.”

He stared at you in bewilderment. “Why would you say that?”

“Because as long as I am alive, every single one of you would be in danger,” you replied solemnly, narrowing your gaze. “And you know very well why.”

The middle-aged man took off his glasses, staring at you straight in the eye.

“Do you still remember how we found you?”

You remained silent while he polished his glasses.

“In Hellsing Manor. Inside a coffin,” he said. “Trapped in the embrace of a sleeping vampire.”

The lens fogged at his breath and he proceeded to wipe them with a handkerchief from his coat pocket.

“It took several men and tools to cut through that monster’s arms. Battling against the speed of regenerating limbs was quite the challenge.”

“Your point?”

“For a creature to use his powers even in his unconscious state…” The psychiatrist placed his glasses back on, meeting your eyes again with a dark look. “…It’s almost as if he’s grown attached to you.”

You frowned. “That doesn’t mean you can control him by using me.”

“Oh I beg to differ. And the organisation I work for isn’t the only one who agrees. Why do you think we have all this security?” The bespectacled man gestured to the guards in the room. “We can’t afford having one of our competitors getting their hands on you.”

You clenched your jaw. “I have no interest in your damn power struggle.”

“On the contrary, you have no choice,” the psychiatrist said, picking up his belongings. His arrogant gaze lowered upon your glare. “So just go back to your room like the good little girl you are. For soon, you’ll have many things to do for the future successors of Hellsing.”

Forced up to your feet by one of the guards, you watched in anger as the psychiatrist paused.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” He smirked at your direction. “Happy Birthday.”

 

“Damn it!” You threw your pillow against the opposing wall, huffing in frustration. “Those assholes are insane!”

Staring at the ceiling, you flopped back onto your bed and sighed. Thinking back, you had completely forgotten about your birthday today. The very thought suddenly left you depressed. You were officially an adult now. There was no time for tears. No time for reminiscing of ‘what ifs’.

Your heart clenched at the memories.

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to get a present from anyone around here,” you muttered to yourself, rolling on your side. “Might as well get some rest.”

At that moment, you heard the sound of knocking. You turned to the door, waiting for one of the asylum staff to barge in as usual.

But nothing.

Not a single voice was heard.

Scowling, you rest your head back on the bed. “Must be one of the patients playing pranks,” you sighed.

Closing your eyes, you prepared to fall asleep.

Click.

Your shoulders stiffened. A long eerie creak followed and holding your breath, you glanced over behind your shoulder at the door and frowned.

Slipping off the bed, you cautiously walked over to the open door. Not a single person was found at the entrance. Lowering your eyes to the ground, you discovered a neatly wrapped box. The red ribbon on top of the tiny package left you unsettled.

“What the hell?” you muttered in surprise and picked up the box. There was no name or address on the packaging. For a moment, you wondered if it was one of the stupid tricks by that annoying psychologist.

Closing the door, you pulled at the ribbon and tore off the packaging. An uneasy feeling hit your gut as you opened the lid.

You shrieked in horror and tossed the box down onto the floor. The little creature flew out haphazardly, darting around the room and screeching wildly.

“A… bat?” You froze once the tiny bat flew right at you, sending you tumbling onto your bed. Upon resting on your shoulder, the creature fell silent and crawled towards your neck, sniffing.

Your attempts at swatting eventually sent the bat leaping away from your throat, flapping its wings in the air.

“Is that how you treat a dear friend, little one?”

Your blood ran cold before anger boiled in your veins.

“Alucard,” you growled.

“It has been awhile, my dear little human,” the bat mused, attaching itself to the ceiling. “How have the years of my absence been? Did you miss me?”

Beady eyes glowed red.

“I certainly did.”

You leapt onto your feet, narrowing your eyes at the creature. “How did you find me?”

“I had some assistance from the dogs that imprisoned me,” Alucard explained with a hint of annoyance. “They didn’t reveal much however, and so I had to resort to scouting out the facilities myself.

“Though I’m glad at least a part of me has reached you,” the bat purred deeply, wrapping his wings around its tiny body while gazing at you. “Now we just have to wait for the rest of my body to return.”

You scowled. “Good luck getting in with the security here.”

“That isn’t much of a problem. Especially when you will be assisting me.”

Leaping off the mattress, you stomped towards the bat.

“I’m not going to be your little accomplice again. No way.”

“Would you rather help these dogs that imprison you here then?” He countered, seeming pleased at your silence. “I thought so. If it’s motivation you’re after, I can give you plenty, little one.”

“I have no reason to kill them.”

“Not even if they are connected to your parents’ death?”

Your eyes widened at the bat hanging upside down. The tiny blood red eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

“Tomorrow, when the sun sets. Find us a spot outside the building away from human eyes,” Alucard instructed gleefully. “We’ll catch up then.”


	7. The Sun Sets For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

The sound of gunfire bounced off the walls of the training room. Holes tore through the target bibs and soon the magazine was emptied out. The faint smell of smoke and gunpowder filled the air.

“That’s enough for today.”

You brought the pistol down, exhaling in relief. The instructor gestured you to return the gun onto the tray beside you before allowing you to leave the facility. 

“Something on your mind, woman?” he asked, more out of curiosity than reprimand. “Your aim is rather off today.”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing, sir.”

“If you say so.”

Turning back to the door, you frowned at the shadow cast from your feet.

 

“Even if what you said is true, why should I trust you? If anything, I could just be the pawn playing right into your hand,” You retorted.

“My dear, games are no fun without a little risk,” Alucard replied, still perched upside down from the ceiling. “But if it helps, let me ask you this then…

“Have I ever left you to die?”

“What?”

“Did I let those dogs shoot you down in cold blood?”

You stared at the vampire bat in disbelief.

“And even when I slaughtered the humans in that town of yours.” Red eyes glowed ominously. “Were you one of them in the end?”

The atmosphere thickened considerably. The warning in his words were clear. Swallowing hard, your fingers clenched into fists.

“... No.”

“Then there you have it,” Alucard proudly replied, spreading his wings wide. “I have no reason to harm someone who is dear to me. You, who have become my friend and companion.”

“Friend?”

“Yes. Surely our bond is qualified to be one of friendship? Considering the years we have spent together. And speaking of years…” Alucard chuckled, eyes focused on your body. “You have grown wonderfully over our time apart. Perhaps I should stop calling you ‘little one’ in the future.”

Instinctively, you ran over to grab your pillow and tossed it at the bat. Heat rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment as you glared at the flying bat.

“We are NOT friends,” you scowled.

Alucard’s laughter, though soft, still resounded in your ears.

“I care little for what you think of me, my dear mortal. For compared to the people who surround you now, I AM your only friend.”

With that, the bat flew into your shadow on the wall, melding into the darkness.

“Don’t forget about our meeting. If you don’t show up...” His bemused voice lowered an octave. “... I’ll take my time to make you.”

 

A scream interrupted your train of thoughts. Your eyes glanced to the inmate sitting at the far corner of your table.

“You asshole! Are you trying to kill me?!” he yelled, swinging his fist at the inmate next to him. Standing up from his seat, you noticed a plastic fork stuck on his leg. “I’ll kill you! I’LL KILL YOU!”

While the staff rushed to restrain the delirious inmate, your eyes lowered to the long line of shadows of the inmates connected on their food trays.

Connected to the shadow of your hands.

“You pieces of shit! I’ll kill everyone of you assholes! YOU’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!”

Eventually, the screaming died down outside the canteen and everyone returned to finishing their meal.

“What was that for?” You muttered.

“I was bored.”

You frowned at your shadow, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes. “If you’re trying to get me killed, you’re almost there.”

“That was never my intention, my dear. I was simply passing the time.”

You rolled your eyes. “Like the time when you ‘accidentally’ tripped the orderly and broke his nose with his fall?”

Alucard scoffed. “He went into your room without permission.”

“To wake me up for breakfast.” You slammed your plastic cutlery down, narrowing your eyes at your shadow. “This isn’t the first time today, Alucard. If you keep causing trouble around the asylum, I won’t be able to keep my promise about our meeting. You know how easily suspicious the people here can get.”

“And yet, your reaction to my mischief is still the best.”

“Alucard.”

“Come now, I won’t cause too much trouble. It’s just so boring when we can’t ‘play’ together like we used to,” He coyly replied.

“... You’re like a child, sometimes. You know that?” You whispered in annoyance, picking your cup and took a sip of water.

You almost choked at a sudden grip on your thigh.

“A child you say? How rude,” Alucard mused. The sensation of a gloved hand slowly trailed up your leg. “Then should I start approaching you like a man, my dear?”

You slammed the cup down harder than you should have, causing everyone’s attention to turn on your flushed face. Your hands remained planted on your leg.

“Alucard!” You hissed.

Silence was all that remained as you excused yourself and hurriedly left the table with your messy tray.

 

It was near the end of recreation time when you reached the courtyard. Most of the inmates have returned to their cells and the guards were busy tightening the security inside and around the perimeter of the asylum’s entrance.

The sun had begun to set in the horizon. Fresh air filled your lungs with each step towards the empty benches. As you took a seat in one of the secluded corners, you couldn’t help but find the scenery in front of you to be familiar.

“Ok, we’re out now,” you said. “Show yourself.”

The rustling of leaves filled the silence. The trees swayed with the wind. Your palms grew sweaty at the anticipation bubbling inside.

Then without warning, they appeared. Not in the sky, but through the shadows. The flapping silhouettes of bats swarmed across the ground, taking cover in the dark, dancing shadows of the trees. You could only watch in horror as the tiny shadows converged into your shadow, melding into it in massive numbers.

Until finally, there was only one shadow - yours.

“... Alucard?”

Slowly, he appeared. The vampire, in his entire form and glory, rose from your shadow on the ground. His attire however, rather than the usual red coat, was a black full body straightjacket. Even his wavy, unruly hair had grown longer.

Yet, his face remained the same. Not a single sign of ageing since the day the both of you first met.

His eyes met yours.

“Alucard?” You gasped in surprise at the sudden embrace of strong arms. His face buried into the crook of your neck, taking a deep breath. His body shuddered at your scent. A shaky, relieved exhale escaped his lips.

“You’re still the same,” Alucard whispered, inhaling your scent once more. “And warm... still warm.”

“A-Alucard?” You were taken aback by his sudden affection. Not to mention his body was pressed against yours on the bench. “Alucard, could you… erm... get off me? If someone sees us...”

His body hesitated to move. Fingers still gripped onto the back of your shirt. For a moment, you thought he was afraid to let go.

“... Alucard-”

“My apologies.” The vampire finally pulled away from you. “It seems I got a little carried away.”

Despite the hatred you felt for this monster, there was something about that smile of his that tugged at your heart in a painful, melancholic way.

“Does the sun not hurt you?” You asked, earning a small laugh.

“No, my dear.” His expression morphed into one of amusement and he took a seat beside you. “Though it does make me tired, I don’t mind tolerating it for the beauty it presents to me.”

“A vampire who likes the sun…” You watch the sun dip into the horizon. “You’re strange, Alucard.”

“You’re no different,” He replied in an amused tone. “Enjoying the sunset with a dangerous monster. Most people would flee or shoot me at first sight.”

You turned to Alucard. “Alucard, about my parents…”

“A promise is a promise.” He met your gaze with bemused eyes. “My dear, how much of your town’s history, do you know?”

You thought for a moment. “Not much. Just that it’s been around way before I was born.”

“Then what if I told you that town was built on the land that once surrounded my old master’s home?” He smirked at your bewildered expression. “Your town was not built without purpose, my dear. And so were the people placed in there.”

You recalled the conversations with the psychiatrist. And the answer sent a chilling sensation in your gut.

“Hellsing.”

“I assumed the dogs here told you about that organisation?”

You nodded. “Bits and pieces. But I only found most of the stuff in the archives,” you paused. “Including you and how you used to work with the last descendent of the Hellsing family.”

Alucard smirked. “Someone has been studying well.”

“I had to,” you grumbled. “You were mostly the reason I trained so hard.”

The corner of his lips tugged upwards into an eerie, smug smile. “So you spent seven years thinking about your revenge against me. Thinking nothing but me.”

You scoffed. “I’m not that obsessed over you.”

“I don’t mind,” Alucard chuckled. “You were mostly in my thoughts as well. Driving me to break free from my prison.”

The sun was halfway down the horizon.

“Thinking back, life after Integra’s passing was so boring. Once the Hellsing Organisation’s days were over, smaller agencies began to appear. While some believed I was a danger to society, others thought that by claiming my power, they would be invincible,” He mused. “And so to stop those children and dogs from squabbling, I entered a deep slumber and was sealed away in Hellsing Manor.

“To ensure that I was not discovered, your town was built to protect the secret of my existence from the general public. Thus, they became the watchdogs of the organisation that spearheaded security measures against monsters like myself,” He grinned. “The same organisation that is keeping you here.”

Your hands trembled.

“So you’re saying… because of them…” You swallowed hard. “My parents couldn’t leave the town?”

“Partially.”

“Partially?”

Alucard smiled at you. “Do you know how I woke up, my dear?”

You thought hard. Horrid realisation came over you at a certain memory.

“Not that one, my dear.” He tipped your chin, gazing into your eyes with a sickeningly fond expression. “Way before then.”

He chuckled darkly at your confusion.

“That night, I was roused awake by a cry in the middle of the night. The scent of blood wafted in the air. I crawled out of my coffin, heading straight to the source. And what did I find?”

Alucard smiled darkly.

“You. On the cold floor with a bleeding scratch on one of your tiny arms. Crying for your parents after falling off your crib.”

Your blood ran cold at his words.

“You were so small then in my arms. I had to be careful while tending to your injury,” Alucard mused. “At that time, I thought, ah, so this much be what human fathers felt when they had to comfort their child.

“Then, an idea popped into my head. And I thought, what if I could nurture this little human into becoming what I truly desire? A human who is worthy to be my opponent? A human who could make my boredom disappear?”

You flew backwards onto the bench. Gloved hands slammed onto the bench while Alucard loomed over you with a pure look of madness.

“A human… who can grant me my defeat in battle.”

You stared at the insane vampire in bewilderment and he laughed deeply.

“And guess who appeared at my doorstep on one Halloween night?” His hand caressed your cheek lovingly. “Once those dogs learned of my awakening, they immediately placed strict orders on your parents to keep you in the town under observation. From the beginning, they wanted to gauge your potential as the next successor to the Hellsing legacy.

“But in the end, you parents sent you away. And for going against orders, they were executed,” he revealed grimly. “Naturally, my intervention led to the chaos that you witnessed.”

Your entire body trembled at the horrifying knowledge.

“Do you still doubt me, my dear?” He asked, sitting back up on the bench. “If it’s proof you seek, I can show that to you later.”

You sat up immediately and Alucard grinned. The sunlight faded and the sky above darkened to welcome the evening hour.

“Wait for me in your cell. Once the dogs lie in slumber, I will lead you through the darkness inside.”


	8. Psychedelic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I sincerely apologise for the delay. My schedule has been rather hectic and it took some time to work on the plot for the future chapters, along with the other stories waiting for updates.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

You could barely sleep that night. After dodging the psychiatrist’s questions during counselling, you returned to your cell to wait for the vampire’s return. He had parted ways with you after the sunset to make preparations and truthfully, you were dreading what he had in store for you.

And you knew Alucard. Whatever games he has in mind was _never_ fun.

Staring at your unmoving shadow, you rolled back onto your bed.

“To hell with it,” you muttered and closed your eyes.

The day’s events finally took its toll upon you.

 

Your eyes snapped open.

Blood. Its stench wafted in the air, invading your nostrils.

When you came to your senses, the damp wetness on your back finally hit you. No, not just your back…

You were lying in a pool of it.

Sitting up, you leapt to your feet immediately at the sight around you. Corpses – mangled, dismembered and torn to shreds – laid in abundance in your surroundings.

“What the hell?” you whispered in horror at the carnage under the flickering lights, glancing at the bleeding corpse hanging on a hook. The tattered medical uniform was stained red.

Looking around, you noticed you were in an unfamiliar area of the asylum. Unlike the usually bright lower floors, this place was a basement of sorts with equipment you have never seen before. However, most of them were destroyed and beyond repair.

Regardless, there was no way you were staying here any longer.

Ignoring the sticky foul sensation dripping down your back, you brought a hand to your mouth and walked through the bloody piles of bodies.

“Argh,” you grimaced, resisting the urge to gag at the stench growing stronger. Each step your bare feet took across the puddles of blood sent a cold shudder up your spine.

Just bear with it… You’re almost there.

The open door was in a plain sight when the atmosphere suddenly grew dense.

Slurp.

Your legs went rigid in front of the exit. The drawling sound of wet muscle licking across the floor echoed eerily from behind you. Slowly turning around you discovered the hunched over figure in a black straightjacket, lapping hungrily at the crimson red liquid on the surface. The head lifted and curtains of long raven hair parted to reveal a ghostly pale face.

Bloodstained lips stretched in a wicked grin.

“Where are you going, my dear?” Alucard asked in bemusement, crawling towards you.

You took a step back, wincing at a sharp pain at the bottom of your feet. Immediately, he stopped, taking a sharp inhale at the air. Sharp fangs protruded from behind his lips.

In lightning speed, gloved fingers dug into your pants. You had little time to react, yelping in surprise as Alucard yanked you down onto the floor. Grimace soon morphed into dread upon feeling your right leg being lifted up.

Cold breath blew against your skin. And with your ankle latched in Alucard’s firm grip, you could only watch in horror as the vampire observed your bare foot with eerie fascination.

“Alucard, what are you-” your breath hitched at the slimy sensation licking the base of your foot. “A-Alucard?!”

His fingers tightened at your struggle. Deep moans rumbled from his throat with each taste of your blood. Gritting your teeth, you swung your other leg across Alucard’s head. Yet, the vampire didn’t budge from the impact.

Instead, he flashed an insane grin.

Instantly, you were flipped over on your stomach. Any chance to escape was crushed by the weight on your back. Wet lips pressed against your spine, trailing down its length through the stained fabric stuck to your back. Your mind fell into chaos, urging your body to crawl out of Alucard’s hold.

“Let me go!” you yelled, gasping at the tongue sliding up and down your back languidly. “Alucard!”

“Be quiet.” The serious tone of his words surprised you. Gloved hands grasped your wrists tightly and leather pressed down onto your body.

Slow, heavy breathing filled the tense silence after then. Your stomach churned at the wet muscle gluing the back of your shirt to your skin. The sticky sensation mixed with Alucard’s low moans left you feeling queasy in the gut.

But then, he stopped for a second and let out a low growl.

A shriek tore out of your throat at the sudden ripping of fabric. Your back shivered in exposure to the cold air, freezing at the long, slippery muscle pressed against your spine. The deep moan against your skin did little to calm your nerves.

“Lovely,” Alucard drawled out languidly, taking a deep breath. “This scent… this sweet, flesh…”

You squirmed at the cold lips on your neck.

“The wine that flows through your veins…” Alucard’s mouth curved into a smirk against your throat. “… Can I have it?”

Fear ricocheted inside your mind as the long hiss of open jaws approached your neck.

Suddenly, a noise came from outside. Your heart pounded against your chest in the strained silence and relief flooded your systems at the withdrawal of his cold breath.

“It seems we have some unwanted company,” Alucard muttered in annoyance, rising to his feet. As soon as you turned your body however, his eyes landed on you. “Going somewhere?”

You held back a retort, settling for a glare while covering your chest with the remainder of your torn shirt. The vampire’s lips formed into a smirk.

“Very well. But best not to wander too far,” Alucard warned, turning around and walked past the pile of corpses. “You know what will happen if you do.”

Once he vanished through the wall, you stumbled towards the exit with a wince. Something was obviously wrong with the vampire and you weren’t sticking around to find out.

Tearing a piece of cloth from your ripped shirt, you wrapped the makeshift bandage around your injured foot and brought the rest of it over your chest. As you made your way down the dimly lit corridors, you noted the rusty doors on both sides with a nervous gulp.

From where you stood till the end of the current hallway, were numerous cells. It was impossible to see anything through the tiny glass windows. However, metallic plates on each door soon revealed what each cell entailed.

Isolation.

Shock Therapy.

Lobotomy.

There were many of them, but none that you were eager to explore.

“It always had to be in the damn basement,” you muttered uneasily, turning around the corner to head down another corridor on the right.

The splatters of blood in the open space left little to the imagination of what had occurred. From the entrance, you recognised the corpses belonging to some of the asylum staff scattered around the lobby. Most of them with either a limb or a head detached.

“Merciless as usual,” you remarked, eyes lighting up at the sight of an elevator. “Was this how he got in?”

You strode unsteadily across the lobby, shoving your thumb on the elevator button. However, as soon as the doors separated from each other, you stepped back with a hand on your mouth. Inside the elevator, bodies of armoured guards spilled out in a bloody heap. Their faces stretched in petrified fear with numerous bullet wounds on their entire bodies.

“Guess we know what happened to the rest of security.” Taking a peek inside the elevator, you groaned at the scanner below the set of buttons. “Great. Just great.”

After a fruitless search around the lobby, it was clear that you would have to continue exploring the rest of the basement. From what you recalled, there was another set of doors in the left corridor from where the paths had split earlier. You could only hope Alucard would not be sneaking around once you retraced your steps.

“If the staff have access here, one of them should have a keycard or something.”

The lights flickered for a moment.

“Shit.” You hurried down to the opposite corridor, checking the first few doors. Eventually, one of them succeeded and you rushed into the room, locking the door behind you. From the outside, footsteps stalked the dark corridors.

“Now where are you hiding, little human?” Alucard mused. “You know I’ll find you in the end.”

Grimace settled at the burning pain stinging your foot. But there was little time to worry about that. Venturing further inside, your hands groped around the darkness desperately, landing on a wooden surface with a handle. With a pull on the door, you leapt into the tight space, brushing past between heavy fabrics. At the door being kicked down, your hands flew to your mouth.

Alucard called out your name in a bemused tone, sauntering inside the room.

“Are we playing this game again?” Furniture shuffled outside. “It’s pointless to hide, you know.”

Footsteps paced around impatiently. “Surely, you haven’t forgotten our plans for tonight?”

Out of the blue, a sudden weight fell onto your shoulder and your skin crawled. At the same time, footsteps stopped in front of your hiding spot.

“Are you ignoring me now, my dear?”

You bit your lip, clenching your fists tightly at the sensation of hair and skin. In the midst of the tensed atmosphere, your body flinched at a sudden loud smash. Chunks of whatever broke clattered to the floor one by one.

“When I find you...” Alucard chuckled darkly. “I’m going to enjoy making you scream.”

Seconds later, the vampire’s footsteps faded out of the room. By then, you finally scampered out of the cramped space, gasping in horror at the dead body that fell to the floor with you.

The corpse had belonged to one of the asylum orderlies. A single bullet hole was punctured onto the side of his skull. Your eyes lowered to the gun in his hand, along with the keycard in his pocket.

“Bingo,” you whispered, grabbing the two items. Turning to the closet, you pulled out one of the medical coats and cast your shredded shirt aside. “Better than nothing.”

Buttoning up the coat, you pocketed the keycard and cocked the pistol. The gun in your hand calmed your shaky nerves in the wrecked office.

Carefully, you opened the door and poked your head out to the empty corridor. Your eyes observed your surroundings with great caution while retracing back to the direction of the lobby. Thus far, there was no sign of the vampire in the basement and the long silence continued until you reached the elevator.

It would take too much time and effort dragging every corpse out. So you settled with pulling out the few that were blocking the door, muttering a soft apology to the bodies and rushed into the lift, jamming the keycard at the scanner. Relief flooded your systems as the doors closed shut.

“Now for the exit,” You sighed.

The foul stench of blooded invaded your nostrils, but you bore with it. In a matter of seconds, you will be reaching the first floor. And it won’t be long before Alucard realised you were no longer in the basement. There was no reasoning with his current state. You would have to navigate back to the courtyard and sneak out to the entrance. Maybe find some help outside-

Ding.

The doors split open and you froze.

“There you are.”

The gun was out in a flash. You squeezed the trigger, catching him off guard with a bullet to the face. Ducking underneath Alucard’s right arm, you dashed towards the nearest door only to be caught by the collar of your coat.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

You cried out in pain as Alucard threw you back into the elevator. Your back impacted with the interior wall before landing you landed on the pile of bloody corpses. Alucard’s face swiftly regenerated, revealing a bemused smirk. “Did you really think I was going to let you leave that easily?”

Stepping over the corpses of the guards, Alucard entered the elevator and pressed the button for the basement.

“There is still much for you to know, my dear heroine,” he mused, shooting you a mirthful look at your glare. “The night is far from over for the both of us.”

You tightened your grip on the gun.

“I won’t advise wasting your bullets.” Alucard sauntered towards you, trapping you against the wall of the elevator. “Not if you want to leave this place intact.”

Your eyes remained fixated on the vampire’s equally intense gaze.

“By the way, we still have yet to settle on your punishment for earlier,” Alucard whispered, leaning his head down to your shoulder. His chest pressed against the muzzle of your gun. “I would ask for your suggestions, but…”

You gasped at the nip on your neck.

“… We have much more important matters to settle.” Alucard pulled away with a sadistic smirk. “So until then, I’ll spare you. For now.”

His red eyes locked onto your stunned gaze before turning away to the open doors.

“Watch your step now,” Alucard warned with a low chuckle. “We don’t want a repeat of what happened earlier.”

Heat rushed to your cheeks at his reminder and immediately your eyes landed on your bandaged foot.

“Does it still hurt?” Alucard’s sudden concern snapped your attention back to him. Perhaps, it was the adrenaline that had numbed your senses earlier, but the stinging pain was slowly returning. Most probably aggravated from you constantly moving around.

“It’s fine,” you scowled.

The corner of Alucard’s lips curved upwards. “Such a reckless human, you are.”

You yelped upon being swept up in the air. Gloved hands held your shoulder and the underside of your thighs tightly. Instinctively, you struggled in his hold.

“P-Put me down!” you insisted, fighting the unfamiliar emotion bubbling inside your chest. However his grip on your body tightened.

“No.” Crimson red eyes landed on yours. “Not until we reach our destination.”

At his determination, you relented bitterly. Walking out of the lobby, Alucard headed towards the direction of the opposite corridor, walking past the room you had hid in.

Frankly, you were at a loss on how to deal with him. One minute the vampire was tormenting you, the next he was treating you with care. He was so infuriatingly unpredictable. So confusing to the point that you were unsure of whether you hated him or…

You frowned.

“What’s the matter, my dear heroine?” Alucard asked. “Something on your mind?”

You lifted your eyes to the raven haired vampire and scoffed. “Nothing of your concern.”

“Really?” He flashed a smirk. “For a moment, I thought you were thinking about me.”

Bewilderment flickered in your expression.

“Wha-Why would I be thinking of you?”

“Did you not once say that I was the reason you remained here? To learn how to defeat the monster that is me?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I-” Your voice trailed off at the sudden close proximity of Alucard’s face. The solemn expression paralysed your nerves.

“That you what?” His eyes narrowed darkly. “Not hold a single shred of feelings towards me?”

Your mouth dried.

“If that’s the case, I would be rather disappointed,” Alucard continued, dropping his tone to a deep octave. “I had expected at least some hatred for what I have done.”

His gaze scrutinized yours curiously.

“Unless… have those feelings developed into something more complex?”

Suddenly, you found yourself unable to breathe. There was something about the way he looked at you. Something you can’t quite place. Under his intense eyes, you averted your gaze without thinking.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you replied sharply.

“No.” He lifted you higher, shortening the gap between your face and his. “No, you don’t.”

The sudden twist of events caught you off guard. Before you knew it, your eyes went wide in surprise and your heart pounded rapidly. Warmth rushed to your cheeks in the matter of seconds as somehow the entire world dissolved around you.

Except for the monster holding you in his arms.

“How pure.”

His face leaned closer to yours, brushing the tip of your nose. The blood red eyes held a softer expression than the usual madness.

“To reveal such an expression to me… you’re really no ordinary human,” Alucard whispered softly. Not once did his eyes waver from yours. “If only I could lock away this pureness of yours from this foul corrupted world.”

He stopped himself just before his lips touched yours, pulling away at the last minute.

“No, I won’t taint you,” Alucard growled, pushing on down the corridor. “There is still much for you to do in this world.”

At the end, the vampire kicked the door open and placed you down onto the floor. The room was dark but one flick of a switch revealed everything inside.

“A morgue?”

You stared at the massive amount of metallic square doors lined in multiple rows across the wall. Most of them were open, revealing empty voids. However, three remained locked shut.

“Take a look at this,” Alucard said, handing you a file.

Hesitantly, you did and upon flipping through the report inside, your mind froze at two photos.

“T-This is…”

“See for yourself.”

Swallowing hard, you strode towards the locked doors and opened the one on the left. The door opened with a brief hiss, extending out the edge of a metal table holding a body bag. Pulling down the zipper, horrid realisation filled you upon recognising the corpse’s face.

“D-Dad?”

Suddenly, the eyes snapped open and the corpse lunged at you. You backed away immediately, dodging as the living corpse of your father landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Blood-curdling screeches tore through the silence as your supposedly dead father began struggling out of the body bag.

“W-What the hell is this?!” You screamed.

“Experimentation,” Alucard solemnly revealed. “Something those corrupted dogs did to ‘recycle’ their lost pawns.” His lips curled into a smirk as your father’s corpse finally freed himself from the bag, clawing his way out onto the floor. “It seems they were trying to create their back-up plan in case you failed to secure me under your control.”

You stared at your father crawling towards you. The stitches on his severely damaged skin brought tears to your eyes. “They did this to my Mum too?”

“Correct. And they have yet to succeed in their experiments thus far.”

Gazing down upon the glowing red eyes, you shakily brought your gun out.

“Wait.” You turned to find silver bullets held out to you in a gloved hand. “Normal bullets won’t hurt him, I’m afraid.”

Biting your lip, you muttered a soft thanks to Alucard and emptied the magazine. The bullets fell to the ground as you loaded in their replacements. Cocking the weapon, you turned to meet the glowing red eyes of the creature that was once your father.

“I’m sorry.”

The bullet pierced through your father’s head and he let out a strangled cry. Fighting back the stinging burn on your foot, you ran over to his body, aiming the muzzle at his heart from the back. You didn’t stop raining down silver bullets until the creature let out a sickening scream before eventually crumbling onto the floor. In that moment, you dropped the emptied gun to the floor and finally gave in to your grief.

You weren’t sure how long you have cried. But you distinctly recalled clutching onto your father’s corpse until you ran out of tears. Sobbing and apologising profusely until a hand landed on your shoulder.

“Are you done?”

You nodded shakily, wiping your eyes and rose to your feet. Following Alucard, you watched as he opened the third metallic door. “I found him scurrying around the basement earlier.”

The psychiatrist struggled against his binds on the metallic table. His screams muffled by the gag tied around his mouth.

“Do you want the honours?”

Staring down at his pleading eyes, you turned to Alucard.

“I have a better idea.”

Motioning him to come closer, you whispered your plan into the vampire’s ear and he grinned wickedly from ear to ear. “That, I can do.”

With an affirmative nod, you went over to the psychiatrist and pulled off his gag. The older man coughed and sputtered.

“Oh thank goodness you are safe! I was trying to find you after you disappeared from your cell when Alucard showed up!” the psychiatrist exclaimed. “Now that you got him under control, we can get out of this basement and wait for reinforcements to transfer Alucard to-”

“Who said anything about letting you out?”

The psychiatrist stared at you in shock.

“Did you really think that I would help you after what you did to my parents?” you seethed, glaring coldly at the older man. “After what you did to my home? And to me?”

“T-The circumstances couldn’t be helped then!” The psychiatrist shifted his focus onto Alucard, glaring at him. “You! What did you tell her?!”

“Only the truth,” Alucard grinned.

The psychiatrist paled and immediately turned back to you. “Please… I don’t know what lies that monster has fed you. But you can’t possibly trust him over me. I practically raised you!”

Your eyes narrowed harshly. “The only father I had was the one whom I was forced to end his suffering because of what you have done.”

In that single moment, hope died in the psychiatrist’s eyes.

“Alucard.”

“Yes, my dear heroine?”

You took a deep breath, shooting the coldest look you could muster.

“Do whatever you please.”

Turning away, you blocked out the psychiatrist’s pleas, leaving him in the hands of the fate he deserved.

“Did you hear that, Doctor?” You could practically imagine the gloating grin in Alucard’s words. “She chose me over you.”

He laughed.

“Me, the monster who destroyed the town she once called home.”

You continued walking towards your father’s corpse.

“I guess it can’t be helped. Considering it was you and your comrades who left me there to begin with.”

You bent down onto the floor, turning the body over.

“But let’s make things clear. You have no right to take the role of her father or teacher.”

Bringing your hand over to your father’s face, you closed his eyes.

“For it is I who made her what she is today. I, her creator, who moulded her into the beautiful human she is today. She is not yours, you filthy dog.”

You paused at Alucard’s words.

“She is mine.”

A cold chill went down your spine.

“Not yours. Not the organisation’s,” Alucard continued darkly. “Mine.”

Your head snapped back to the vampire, watching him bring his hands onto the psychiatrist’s neck.

“And for you to make such an outrageous claim about raising her,” Alucard grinned madly. “That alone is more than enough reason for me to spare you no mercy.”

You turned away at the piercing scream. Blood splattered everywhere and the sound of flesh being ripped apart resounded in the terrifying silence. The psychiatrist begged in agony but eventually even his words soon grew incoherent, morphing into distorted gurgles and noise.

Until finally, there was nothing but silence.

You remained still beside your father’s corpse, doing your best to remain composed while footsteps approached you from the side.

Arms wrapped around your shoulders tightly and Alucard buried his face into the crook of your neck. He whispered your name, bringing your body closer to his torso.

“Now, we are both free.”

His hot breath fanned against your neck. The sensation of wet lips against your skin no longer fazed you. Closing your eyes, you sighed and leaned your head against Alucard’s.

“Yeah.”


	9. Finding Our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> I know the wait has been long with my busy schedule, but I finally managed to update the next chapter. Your comments really helped me pushed through and for those of you who are worried about the story ending, don't worry...
> 
> The story is far from over. (smirks)
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

 

If you could have one wish, it would be a simple one. To live a normal life with the people you loved.

But deep down, you knew that wish of yours would never be granted. Not when your fate was intertwined…

“There you are.”

… with his.

Your eyelids fluttered open wearily at the blurry figure in red. His crimson eyes softened in sickeningly sweet relief. Whispering your name with a smile, the raven haired vampire pulled you closer to his body. The faint smell of blood lingered on his red coat.

“Did they touch you?” His words slipped out in a low whisper. From his grip on your shoulder, you could tell Alucard was restraining his strength.

Shaking your head in exhaustion, you pressed your face against his chest. The vampire’s soft laughter blended with the rumbling of the engine.

“Don’t worry, they won’t be able to lay a finger on you again.” He buried his nose into your hair. Lips brushed against your scalp. “We both made sure of that.”

 

“Did we lose him?”

“Definitely. I don’t see him chasing us.”

The military soldier sitting next to you checked the rear window.

“Still,” he grunted. “You had think with that monster’s abilities he would be on our tail by now.”

“Probably licking his wounds from the shitload of bullets you fired.” The driver’s eyes flickered to the rear mirror. “How is the woman?”

“Awfully quiet.” The soldier glanced at you. “Do you think she is…?”

“Yeah. Crazy vampire must have chased her around before catching her at the entrance. Don’t even want to think what that psycho would do if we came a minute later.”

The soldier eyed you for a moment, flinching upon meeting your empty gaze.

“We’re almost at the checkpoint. Get her ready in…” The driver’s voice trailed off at the road ahead. “What the…”

A hole shattered through the window with a loud bang. Blood splattered from the driver’s head as his body jerked backwards against the seat, before going limp.

“SHIT!” The soldier yelled, diving for the steering wheel.

You held onto the edge of your seat, gritting your teeth as the armoured vehicle swerved to the side and skidded off the road, speeding haphazardly towards the nearby woods.

You didn’t even feel the impact.

 

The screaming was loud. Distant, but bloodcurdling.

From outside, gunfire echoed while your mind buzzed in the chaos. You tried to move, only to find yourself restrained by the seatbelt. Grimace settled at the incoming headache pounding your skull from within while consciousness drifted in and out of reality.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and slammed shut. Lifting your head, you spotted the soldier from before struggling at the driver seat. His uniform was splattered with blood.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!” he hissed, struggling to turn the engine on. “Come on. Hurry up you stupid piece of-”

His breath hitched at the knock on the window, slowly turning to the side. A second later, the glass shattered loudly and he let out a scream. As the struggle turned violent, you witnessed the soldier being mercilessly dragged through the window. Another scream pierced your senses, followed by blood staining the broken glass and sounds akin to meat being ripped apart by animals.

And then, there was nothing but silence.

 

“With the guards gone, their leader will be left with no witnesses to our escape. We can simply disappear and go wherever we want,” Alucard smirked against your neck. “Just as you planned.”

You remained silent as the vampire chuckled darkly.

“It was very cunning of you. Sending a distress call from the doctor’s office. Playing the role of a damsel in distress…” Sharp fangs brushed against your throat underneath an excited grin. “I can only imagine what kind of delicious revenge you will plan against me.”

“You’re rather optimistic,” you scowled. “In the first place, where do you expect me to begin with a monster like you?”

“I’m no immortal, my dear. Even I can’t walk on this plane for eternity,” Alucard replied, trailing down your neck with his mouth. “You’ll just have to be creative and kill me until I stay dead.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Cold lips smirked against the base of your throat. You peered over his shoulder, eyeing the soldier driving the battered armoured vehicle. From the rear view mirror, orbs of red stared obliviously ahead.

“What are you looking at, my dear heroine?”

“You kept one alive.”

Alucard chuckled darkly. “Someone had to drive our transport.”

A wince escaped your lips at the playful nip on your neck. “And the rest?”

“What did you think I did?”

You frowned, until the dark scenery of barren trees appeared. And immediately, ice runs through your veins.

Under the moonlight, corpses of military soldiers were impaled on the branches. Their faces, drained of life, were stretched in terror and agony while blood soaked their uniforms. For a moment, you wondered if you were in a horrifying nightmare. Until specks of blood dripped down onto the windows, raining down in the form of a light drizzle as the transport drove underneath the grotesque display.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Alucard remarked in a pleased tone. “I thought it would be a waste to leave them lying around the ground.”

You brought your hand to your mouth. Nausea overwhelmed your senses with the urge to puke your insides out.

“What’s wrong? Did you not want your enemies to suffer?” He pried your hand off your lips and gripped your chin tightly. “Or was your resolve for revenge nothing but a lie?”

Swallowing the bile in your throat, you shot a glare at Alucard and he smirked.

“That’s much better,” the vampire purred in approval, letting his hand slide down to the buckle of your seatbelt. One click freed the restraint and his arms were instantly wrapped around your waist, pulling you over to his side.

“I did well, didn’t I? Destroying the obstacles in our path.” He tipped your chin, forcing you to meet his arrogant gaze. “Perhaps, a reward is in order?”

“… What do you want?”

“Truthfully, I’m a little peckish.” His eyes wandered down to your neck hungrily. “And I’m in the mood of something sweet to wash the foul flavour of rotten scum.”

Clenching your fists, you shot Alucard a firm look. “Only a sip and nothing more.”

He smiled darkly. Bringing your index finger up to your mouth, you bit down hard, wincing upon drawing out blood. Alucard’s eyes glowed red and his lips curled into a fascinated grin as you stretched out your bleeding finger towards him.

His hand caught your wrist, pulling your fingers closer for a deep inhale. The raven haired vampire eyed the blood oozing out of your pierced flesh, before taking your bleeding finger into his mouth.

It was an odd sensation. Having a part of you nestled inside him. His lips slurped at your bleeding finger, making wet noises while his long tongue savoured the sweet droplets of blood. Each time the wet muscle lapped over the length of your finger, deep moans drew out from his throat, sending shudders down your spine.

“Your cheeks are flushed red,” Alucard mused with a smirk at your face. “Does this sight please you, my dear?”

You scoffed. “Of course not.”

His deep laugh rumbled from his throat. His fangs brushed lightly against your skin as his mouth withdrew from your slick wet finger. Mirthful, arrogant eyes returned a knowing look.

“Liar.”

The pounding of your heart resonated in your ears. Hiding your reddened cheeks, you averted your eyes to the window. “Where are we heading to?”

“A safe house owned by my previous master. Kept off record in case of emergencies. Once we reach there, not even the highest human authorities can reach us.”

A signage flew by from above. “Are you sure the driver is going the right way?”

“Positive.”

“But this looks like the direction towards the city,” you said, growing suspicious at the sudden appearance of lampposts on both sides. “Isn’t that the last place we should be going?”

The vampire remained silent.

“Alucard?”

The blare of a horn stole your attention. Up ahead, the headlights of a truck glared in the distance.

“Alucard, we need to turn around.” Your head jerked up to the raven haired vampire. “Alucard!”

Your eyes widened in horror at his large, crooked grin. Pearl white fangs gleamed in the light while his eyes held nothing but the look of excited madness at the inevitable collision ahead.

Twisting your body out of Alucard’s hold, you gasped at the sudden tug on your waist and shrieked once your back slammed against the leather seat harshly. In front of you, crimson orbs narrowed and darkened.

“Don’t worry,” Alucard whispered solemnly, bringing his face closer to yours. “I told you before. Your life would not expire before mine.”

“But-”

The truck’s horn blared.

“Trust me.”

You could only stare in bewilderment, as the crimson eyes loomed closer towards your face. Strong arms wrapped around your smaller body protectively, pushing you against Alucard’s hard, muscular torso. Reluctantly, your eyes squeezed shut and your hands clutched onto the red coat in front of you. Cold breath intertwined with yours, closing the distance between you and the vampire.

Once more, the pain was non-existent in the darkness.


	10. Bait, Prey and Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Finally have a chance to update the next chapter. Hope you guys didn't wait too long. I will be busy for the next few weeks so until I get the next few chapters done, I hope this chapter will be able to satisfy you guys. Once again, I would like to thank everyone for your comments. Appreciating the love this story is getting.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

Darkness was something that people feared. It was always meant to be cold and frightening. But in that moment, the embrace enveloping you was far from that.

It was warm.

 

The light glared down at you from the ceiling. Wincing to yourself, your body finally registered the condition it was in. At the same time, the chatter beside you finally stopped and a young woman in a medical uniform appeared beside you.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she said.

The smell of medical alcohol wafted in the air. From your left, the beeping of the heart rate monitor filled the quiet ward.

“You got into quite the accident, Miss. Aside from the bruises and a concussion, you were lucky another driver found you and called the ambulance.”

Accident…

Oh.

Glancing around your surroundings, you realised you were the only patient in the ward.

“I’ll get the doctor now,” the nurse said after adjusting the IV drip beside your bed and flashed a smile. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to use the call button.”

Watching the nurse leave, you silently noted the flickering lights.

On. Off. On. Off.

Then, total darkness.

Your body trembled at the drop in temperature. The swirling shadows covered every inch of the bleached walls of the ward. In the darkness, a single red eye appeared on the ceiling. It stared down at you from above, as if anticipating your reaction.

The cold glare did the trick and immediately, the eyelid closed halfway in an appeased manner. That was when you felt something snake around your waist from the side, along with the languid breathing down your neck.

“Care to explain about earlier?” you asked monotonously.

Alucard chuckled deeply against the crook of your neck, nipping at your skin teasingly. You winced slightly at the shifting of arms wrapped around your torso. One of them travelled up your abdomen, eventually taking hold of your chin.

His gaze was intense. Unwavering to the point that you couldn’t help but feel worried. And then, Alucard did the unexpected.

Your entire body stiffened at the sudden pressure on your lips. What started as gentle soon grew passionate and in a matter of seconds, he was devouring your mouth in a kiss full of desire.

You immediately tried to shove Alucard back. However, there was little effort in your hands and with your current condition, fighting against the vampire’s strength was pointless. Ensnared in his hold, you could only struggle helplessly with each assault on your lips.

“Aluca-”

He froze at your moan, withdrawing swiftly to stare down at your flushed face in astonishment. Your eyes immediately averted to the side while Alucard remained fixated on the lips that elicited the sweet music earlier. Bringing a hand to his face, Alucard trembled.

“Why?” He whispered shakily. One of his eyes stared at you through the gap between his finger and thumb. “Why can’t I be satisfied… with just one taste?”

The words immediately paralysed your entire form. At that moment, footsteps shuffled towards the door.

“Excuse me.”

The darkness dissipated. Turning away from the nurse, you noticed Alucard had vanished from the bed.

“Is something wrong, Miss?”

“No.” Your eyes flickered to the sunken part of the mattress. “It’s nothing.”

The nurse nodded, walking over to check the heart rate monitor. “The doctor is still tending to some patients in another ward. Since your check-up will be postponed tomorrow, it would be best for you to turn in for the night.”

“I see. Thank you,” you replied.

“In the meantime, is there anyone the hospital can contact once you are discharged?” she asked, raising the clipboard in her hand while her other hand fished for a pen in her pocket. “Perhaps, your family? Or your guardian?”

Your entire body went numb.

“… No.”

“I see. Then, I guess it can’t be helped.” The nurse placed a hand on your shoulder and flashed an apologetic smile. “You’ll have to stay here for now.”

Your hands moved on reflex, catching the nurse’s wrist. The needle of the syringe merely inches away from piercing your neck. Gritting your teeth, you shot your leg into the nurse’s gut, causing her to stumble back and drop the medical instrument. The nurse shot you a furious look before lunging at you.

Swiftly, you grabbed the syringe beside you and once the nurse landed on you, you stabbed the needle into her neck. Her pupils shrunk in shock and her mouth dropped open. Choked noises uttered from her throat before the nurse collapsed on top of you.

“Ow, damn it,” you groaned, pushing the nurse over the edge of the bed. Ripping the IV drip needle out of your left arm, you lifted your head at the sound of clapping in the distance.

“That was quite the performance,” Alucard remarked.

“You could have warned me if you knew.”

“And miss seeing you in action?”

Clenching your jaw, you pushed yourself off the bed and stomped over to the vampire.

“No more games, Alucard,” you growled. “Why did you bring us here?”

“Why indeed.” He pushed himself off the wall, smirking down at you. “Perhaps I decided to go on a detour on a whim.”

“Like with that kiss earlier?”

“Which one?”

Your mouth parted for a moment in shock, then shut tight in a thin line. At the blush burning your cheeks, there was a brief flicker of emotion in his eyes before they resumed their natural arrogant expression. “We have no time to waste now. You’re obviously curious about who instructed that attack earlier.”

You folded your arms. “I have a hunch.”

Alucard smirked. “They have most likely tracked us down while you were unconscious. Probably desperate to clean up the mess we left outside the city before the public caught on to what truly transpired.”

“Who is it this time? Another member of the agency?”

“One of those in the higher ranks. And he has brought some extra security just in case.” Alucard’s gaze met yours. “What do you intend to do now, my dear? In a few minutes, they will be rushing in to capture you and drop you in another one of their cages.”

Your fingers clenched tightly. “Was this your entire plan all along?”

“It never hurt to stop by a few places before our destination. We would have to deal with them eventually. Consider this an opportunity for your revenge.”

“Don’t act like you actually want to help.” Your glare hardened at the vampire. “You just want me to entertain you until we leave the city.”

The smile on his lips widened into a crooked grin. “You don’t mince your words, my dear heroine. Though I must admit I’m curious to see how the agency have trained you to deal with me.”

You scoffed and Alucard chuckled softly.

“I can lend you my assistance. However, you must be the one to land the killing blow. It is after all your revenge,” he smirked. “Not mine.”

The gears spun in your head. As much as you hated to admit it, Alucard was right. This was the perfect opportunity to deal with those fools once and for all. Memories of what had transpired flooded in, reconnecting you to the hatred you harboured towards the people who have destroyed your home. Soon enough, your past and the present merged into one single resolve now burning in your heart.

The moment your eyes met his, a crooked grin formed on Alucard’s lips.

“What is the plan?”

 

“Are you sure that woman is in here?”

“Yes. We had her transferred to a ward with tighter security after she tried to escape.”

“Fine, just hurry. There is no time to waste.”

The door unlocked with a loud beep, creaking open slowly. The grey haired man in a suit entered with his guards into the darkness.

“Gah, I can’t see a thing here! Where are the lights?”

At that moment, the door slammed shut. Another loud beep signalled the dread bubbling in the atmosphere.

“Wh-What’s going on? Nurse?!”

The sound of laughter echoed in the void.

“No… Oh my God, no, it can’t be…”

Then, came the first scream.

“Shit! It’s him!”

The second scream and the sound of flesh being ripped apart.

“Damn it, someone get the lights!”

The third cry of agony.

“The door! Someone open the door!”

Footsteps scrambled for the exit. The fourth scream was reduced to guttural chokes.

“Let me out! LET ME OUT!” The leader of the group screamed, stumbling in the darkness desperately.

He didn’t make it however. And his scream dragged from one end of the room to the other and a loud slam was heard.

“Argh… please… please don’t…”

Finally, the lights came back on. The old man in the suit sat on the chair stunned, sweating profusely at the carnage surrounding him. Streaks of blood painted the entire padded room, along with the pieces of his guards. He gagged at the organs and chunks of meat scattered everywhere, switching between breathing heavily in fear and coughing violently at the stench.

“Had enough?”

The leader’s eyes lifted to you, who stood at the door in the nurse’s uniform. Pulling down the flu mask, you watched as his face paled drastically upon recognising you.

“Y-You…”

“Yes, me.” You strode over to the captured old man, staring down at him coldly. “I heard you wanted to see me.”

He struggled, only realising too late, the restraints on his wrists.

“You were going to use those on me, right?” You walked over to the trolley behind his chair, inspecting the tools. “While I was sedated.”

“How did you…”

“Your men did train me for those kind of situations,” you replied without care, inspecting a scalpel. “Or did you forget what you paid them to do?”

“Have you gone mad? You were supposed to keep that monster in check!” The leader yelled. “Not let him run loose like a wild animal!”

“Who said that I had control over Alucard in the first place?”

Silence.

“You should know by now how Alucard is. He isn’t the type to follow every command strictly. And the very idea that you idiots thought that a mere human like me had any control in the first place...” You walked over to the stunned leader with a syringe, staring at him in the eye. “...That was but an assumption every one of you made.”

“But… how else…?”

You shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure myself. We’re supposed to be enemies but now here we are, being each other’s accomplices in our crimes.”

His eyes fixated on the syringe in fear.

“But you and I, however are a different story,” you said, tossing the instrument aside. “Unlike you, I’m not going to be kind and cover up the pain.”

Walking back to the trolley, you searched through the tools again. “Do you know what is the most deadly weapon you can find easily?”

Picking up your weapon of choice, you headed back to the leader and showed him your chosen tool.

“A pen,” you said, clicking the top part to reveal the nib. “It doesn’t look much and most people say it’s more deadly when used in writing.”

Beads of sweat dripped down the leader’s forehead as you strode behind the chair.

“But can you imagine what a pen can do-” Your arm gripped around his shoulders tight. “-In this situation?”

In a swift motion, you jabbed the nib into the old man’s right eye. He let out a scream, struggling violently on the chair while you held him down. With a grunt, you yanked the pen out, grimacing at the eyeball stuck on nib.

“Seriously…” You grumbled, pushing the eyeball off the nib with your gloved fingers. Watching the eyeball dangle from the socket, you casually asked, “Do you want me to cut it?”

The old man shook his head vigorously and you sighed.

“We can’t leave it dangling there. Give me a minute.”

He let out an agonised cry at the pen jabbed onto his left thigh and you grabbed a pair of scissors from the trolley.

“Now this is an interesting side I have never seen before,” Alucard mused from your shadow.

“You never asked,” you replied, snipping the blood vessels and caught the separated eyeball. “Do you want it?”

“How kind of you.”

Dropping the detached eyeball into your shadow, you resumed your work on the screaming scum. “What’s wrong? Is the pain too much for you?”

His words were a jumbled mess.

“Really? Because that is nothing compared to what you had done to me.”

Pulling the pen out, you observed the untouched areas of his body. “Hmmm, where should we strike next?”

“I can recommend a few places.”

“I thought you said I should deal with this?”

“A little advice won’t hurt,” Alucard replied.

“P-Please… stop…”

“Try the ear.”

You shoved the pen inside the ear canal and the leader let out an agonised howl.

“Hmm, effective.”

“And he is still alive for more.”

The leader’s head fidgeted in disorientation and you pulled the pen out. He was barely able to sit straight, unable to balance or struggle further.

“I could go on, but I doubt we should stay here too long,” you said. “If we don’t leave soon, one of the hospital staff is bound to find us.”

“Agreed,” Alucard replied, manifesting himself out of your shadow. “But what about him?”

Turning back to the barely alive leader, you walked over to stand in front of him.

“One more question before I go. Is there anyone else involved in the experiments and the plan with the town?” You asked.

The old man lifted his head shakily, staring at you with his lone eye.

“E-Even if… you f-find them…” He seethed through his chattering teeth. “You… won’t be able… to defeat… them.”

Your eyes narrowed. Grabbing hold of his head, you brought the pen over his other eye. “How many?”

His mouth pressed into a thin line.

“How many? Or else you want to be completely blind for the rest of your miserable life?”

The nib edged closer to the moist surface before the old man finally gave in. “T-Two. T-There are… t-two, damn it!”

“Two, huh?” You muttered, adjusting your grip on the pen. “Any names?”

“Go t-to… h-hell.”

Withdrawing from the lone eye, you stabbed the pen nib into the leader’s throat. He gurgled, coughing out blood while you readjusted your arms into a chokehold. His entire body thrashed violently until suffocation finally drained the old man of his strength and his head fell limp to the side. Releasing the corpse, you took the time to catch your breath while Alucard clapped his hands in delight.

“Bravo,” he remarked, flashing his wide, toothy grin. “Though it was short, the show was splendid till the end.”

Taking off the bloody latex gloves, you tossed them aside and headed over to the door. “We’re getting out of here. Any ideas?”

“I grabbed the keys from one of the guards earlier. Their vehicle should be in the parking lot.”

You scoffed. “You’re planning on driving?”

“If he came with those guards, he most likely had a chauffeur waiting with the car. Come along now.”

“Alucard.”

“Yes, my dear?”

“You said before that this was my revenge. But if that’s the case, why are you helping me then? It can’t be just because they separated us,” you paused, eyeing the vampire curiously. “Did they do something to you?”

He stopped in his tracks.

“My dear heroine.” Alucard glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. “That, is a story for another time.”

Following him out of the padded room, you caught up to his fleeting figure in the dark hallway. “You know… you have been acting weirdly since our reunion at the asylum. Is there something I should know about?”

“You’re rather curious about the monster you seek to defeat,” he chuckled deeply.

“Why do you keep calling yourself that? A monster?”

“Don’t you know the reason by now?”

“Yes, but you always refer to yourself as that even when we are not involved in your sick, twisted games.” You tilted your head to the side. “Why is that?”

“Because it is a fact,” Alucard replied. “I’m a monster. I kill and destroy without care if my actions are right or wrong. Vampire, human… none of that matters once I have a target in sight. For I thrive on destruction and chaos until a worthy adversary strikes me down.”

“So you want me to be your equal in power?”

“Not necessarily.” The grip on your chin stopped you in your tracks and your eyes met his. “You simply must kill me as you are. A living, breathing human.”

You weren’t sure how long the two of you had stood in that dimly lit hallway. In the intense exchange, there was something you noticed in Alucard’s gaze. Emotions and desires that swirled in a complex shade of red.

He had yearned for his end. To meet someone who could end his existence. But in those crimson orbs, his words were not what chilled you to the bone.

“Then start by stop calling yourself a monster.”

“That is not up to yo-”

“You have a name.”

You wrenched your chin out of his grasp, looking straight into those red orbs with a determined gaze.

“Monster or not, you still have one. To be acknowledged as an existence that walks on this world,” you said sternly. “So even if you are my enemy, I will call you nothing else but that name. Because that is no one else but you.”

You took a few steps ahead, stopping to glance behind your shoulder at the vampire. The corner of your lips curled upwards.

“Because that… is how I acknowledge your existence.”

You turned back, continuing your way down the hallway. Somewhere deep inside, a tiny part of you was proud of finally standing up against that vampire. Letting him have a taste of his own medicine left you feeling triumph. However, in the unnerving silence, you started to worry. For a moment, you thought Alucard had decided to leave the conversation as it is. But it was only when you stopped in your tracks did you realised that Alucard had yet to catch up with you.

Instead, he was still at his original spot with a gloved hand planted on his face.

“Unbelievable…” Alucard muttered. “How is this possible?”

Your body went rigid upon catching the attention of his crimson eyes.

“How are you still… such a pure human being?”

Eyes that bore nothing but desire.


	11. Treading on the Fine Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Never in my life has one chapter left me so utterly flustered. Then again, it's Alucard. I won't be surprised if anyone gets flustered or nervous around him. Hopefully, this chapter would be worth the wait for you, my lovely readers.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

Since your last conversation, Alucard had been behaving oddly. You weren’t blind. Merely chose not to dwell too much on the way he has been looking at you.

Or the way his gaze burned into the back of your skull when you averted your eyes from his.

Or the way his fingers brushed against yours oh so coincidentally when you kept your distance.

Or the way every action of his towards you lately has been…

Dangerously intimate.

Often, you wondered if he was just teasing you for the sake of entertainment. But such thoughts were immediately destroyed the moment you caught a glimpse of Alucard’s intense gaze. By then you weren’t sure whether to be wary or terrified.

To participate in such a game with Alucard would unfold terrifying consequences beyond your imagination.

And there was no turning back once you were caught in his grasp.

 

You stirred at the blinding light. Eyes fluttered open in surprise.

Where-

You scanned your surroundings briefly. The room was small with fancy furniture and interior design. Only a glimpse of sunlight shone through the gap between the drawn curtains. Groaning, you pushed yourself off the bed.

Or at least, tried to.

Your body fell back onto the mattress. For a moment, you panicked. Then, you noticed the strong arms around your waist.

Your blood ran cold. And the nape of your neck was chilled by the cold gush of air from behind. A gulp descended down your throat as you glanced over your shoulder. Eyes widened considerably at the sight of wavy raven locks and ghostly pale skin.

“What the hell?!” You screamed, wasting no time wriggling out of Alucard’s embrace. Unfortunately, the hold around your waist tightened at your struggle. Crimson eyes opened groggily, freezing you in place with a dark gaze.

“Must you be so loud in the morning?” Alucard grunted.

“Get your hands off me, you-” Your breath hitched at the hard squeeze around your stomach.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” The deep voice whispered near your ear. “You’re barely in any condition to leave this bed.”

You shot the vampire a confused frown. “What are you talking about?”

An involuntary gasp escaped your throat as your back slammed against Alucard’s torso. Nervous dread sank into the pit of your stomach at the feeling of hardened muscle against thin clothing.

“You collapsed on route to our destination,” Alucard muttered in a low tone.

You blinked in surprise.

“Go back to sleep,” he practically growled, adjusting his arms for a better hold around your body. “I won’t tolerate another surprise like that.”

Befuddlement filled your mind. Nothing was making sense. Sure, the lack of proper rest finally caught up to you, but for the arrogant vampire to show so much concern over you? His enemy?

Alucard sleepily murmured your name against the crook of your neck and you sighed in utter exasperation. “That still doesn’t explain where we are.” You glanced around the bedroom curiously. “Or how we got here.”

Thinking back, you recalled heading to the carpark with Alucard after switching the bloody uniform for clothes in the hospital’s laundry room. The two of you were engaged in a conversation about the next step of the plan when the vampire began teasing you about your appearance. There was an argument and then the both of you spotted a car driving haphazardly out of a parking lot. Alucard chased after the runaway vehicle with ease and you were following him from behind.

Realisation dawned upon you.

“That was when I…” Turning to Alucard’s sleeping face, you swallowed hard. Imagining the look on his face when he found you lying on the road… rushing over to your side...

Wriggling in the vampire’s hold, you managed to twist your body around to face Alucard. His expression was completely calm and peaceful. You reached over to caress his face.

“Were you scared?” You wondered softly.

He had always been this intimidating figure of madness and destruction. Yet, this new side of him left you curious. You doubt anyone had seen such vulnerability from Alucard and for the first time, you were conflicted.

Staring at his pale lips, you leaned closer towards the vampire. Your body went rigid just as your mouth was inches away from his. Shocked, you quickly pulled away, utterly disturbed by what you had almost done.

“Must be the lack of sleep,” you tried to assure yourself.

You were about to resume your original position on the bed when your body was spun back to face Alucard. This time however, crimson eyes stared at you – wide awake and unwavering.

“Aluc-”

The words failed to leave your throat.

In an instant, his lips were on yours. The arm around your back pushed you towards Alucard’s body under the covers. You could barely catch your breath under the hungry assault. Your hands pressed against his chest, but failed to separate you from the embrace of the vampire.

Alucard’s mouth relentlessly kissed your swollen lips while he climbed on top of you. His hands pinned your arms down onto the mattress, at the same time, preventing his body from crushing you. The moment your eyes opened, Alucard was breathing heavily above you.

“Your mouth,” he rasped, catching his breath. Half-lidded eyes gazed down upon you. “Open it.”

Hesitantly, you complied and Alucard dove back down to your face. The wet slick muscle slid past your parted lips, proceeding to dominate your tongue. Deep moans reverberated from Alucard’s throat and soon, you found your voice returning.

You have never experience such passion behind a kiss. The way he ravished your mouth with such expertise left you wondering how many women have melted in Alucard’s touch like now. Once his tongue retracted, you gasped at the rush of air re-entering your lungs. A shiver ran down your spine at the wet muscle licking the strand of saliva dripping down your chin.

Alucard whispered your name, gazing down upon you with a frightening look of desire. His hands travelled down your neck, then to the dress shirt covering your torso.

He didn’t even bother unbuttoning.

Tossing the ripped clothing aside, Alucard’s hand immediately slid up along your exposed stomach, snaking under your bra. Your breath hitched at the rough grip on your left breast. And the squeeze that followed forced a sharp whine out of your lips. His eyes watched your reaction with aroused content and the sadistic pattern continued for a few more squeezes. Until finally, even the bra was disposed of.

Your head rolled backwards against the pillow at Alucard’s mouth engulfing the hardened nipple, while his other hand worked on the other breast. Incoherent noises filled the bedroom while Alucard continued to pleasure you mercilessly.

“A-Aluca-” You winced at the sharp fangs grazing your flesh. “A-Alucard.”

He pulled away from your left breast and after flashing a cocky smirk at you, switched to the other breast. Your voice was reduced to another round of whimpers and moans.

“Alucard…”

Releasing your tortured nipple, Alucard eyed you with a dark grin. “What is it, my dear?”

Heat rushed to your cheeks as the vampire’s face loomed over yours once more.

“Does my touch leave you in a state of ecstasy?” He teased with a voice rich of dark huskiness. “Does your body desire more?”

You snapped out of your daze, horror filling you at the pale lips stretching into an arrogant grin.

“If you answer me honestly, perhaps I will indulge that lust of yours.” His fingers caught your chin. Eyes glowed red with despicable confidence. “To the point even heaven will be within your reach.”

Everything had clicked in your head then. And in that instance, sheer willpower pulled you through.

“You damn vampire,” you growled, kneeing Alucard in the gut and forced him to release your wrists. Giving you just enough time to switch positions – Alucard trapped on the bottom with your weight on his stomach…

While your hands wrapped around his neck.

“If you think I’ll fall for another ploy of yours, you’re wrong,” you glowered, applying pressure onto Alucard’s throat. “I didn’t wait for our next meeting just to be manipulated into another disposable pawn of yours.”

The vampire laughed.

“You know you can’t kill me like this, my dear.”

“No, but consider this a warning the next time you pull some stupid trick like this again on me,” you threatened. “I don’t take kindly to being tricked into actually caring.”

Alucard smiled wryly, unaffected by the choking pressure on his neck.

“So you have resisted temptation once again… once more you have impressed me with your extraordinary will, but…” His lips stretched widely. “… You are mistaken about one thing, my dear heroine.”

You gasped at the sudden pull down onto Alucard’s chest. Your hands released his throat in surprise and once more the vampire had turned the tables on you, lying your back onto the mattress while he loomed above your half naked body.

“My concern for you is no lie,” he said. “The affection I feel for you was never part of any ploy you suspected.” His hand moved to caress your face. Crimson eyes focused on your bewildered expression with seriousness. “In spite of the plan I had for you…

“You have become irreplaceable.”

Your entire mind went blank.

“Yes,” Alucard chuckled, shortening the distance between the both of you. “You, a mere human, have captured the heart I should no longer have. And now, I desire not just your hand to land the final blow on me…”

His hand travelled down to your left breast, resting on the skin where your heart beat underneath.

“… But your heart as well.”

Under Alucard’s intense gaze, you averted your eyes away.

“But… I can’t forgive you.”

“So what?” You turned back to meet his eyes once more in shock and Alucard smirked. “That won’t stop me from desiring you. Besides, love and hate tread together on that one fine line. So since you already despise me…”

He pulled you into his arms, causing the both of you to land on the mattress side by side.

“… Why not accept the love you feel for me as well?”


	12. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Initially, I was going write a dark, sensual chapter, but somehow it became an emotional one instead. Oh well, I hope you have your tissues.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

Since that morning, Alucard’s peculiar behaviour has worsened. He had agreed to give you time to sort out your feelings, leaving you wary of his next move. However, when the vampire was not by your side, you often found yourself glancing over your shoulder, anticipating his appearance behind you. Shadows of passer-bys catch you off guard during short trips to nearby stores.

To meet your ‘human’ needs, Alucard handed you the wallet he ‘borrowed’ from the chauffeur. The credit cards were of no use after the first few days, but thankfully there was still some cash inside. Enough to get you some food and a simple disguise to blend into the crowded streets.

The routine was easy to adapt to, until one idiot decided to confront you in an alley, demanding you to hand over your money. His body ended up in a bloody pulp splattered on the wall opposite you.

“I could have taken him on.”

“Your welcome.” The sarcasm was evident in Alucard’s reply as he threw the ripped fingers towards the pile of broken bones.

You raised a brow upon noticing him walk away from the corpse. “Aren’t you going to drink his blood?”

He let out a dark laugh. “Filthy mongrels like him aren’t worth feeding on. Besides…” His eyes glanced over his shoulder, fixating on you. “… You’re more than enough.”

At times when he was subtle, the words that slip out of his lips caused uneasiness to crawl under your skin. The teasing, you could tolerate, but the dark, dirty seduction… that was a whole new game altogether. And you never liked playing Alucard’s games.

“What’s wrong?” He tilted his head to the side in amusement at your reaction towards his recent filthy whisper. “Your cheeks are flushed red.”

You averted your gaze to the side, covering the bottom half of your face in embarrassment. “Shut up.”

“Why?” His breath lingered near the shell of your ear. “Because my words arouse you?”

You shot out of your seat, earning the attention of several guests at the restaurant. The heat in your cheeks grew and you shot an annoyed glare at Alucard. “Excuse me.”

Your steps were brisk out of the restaurant, storming towards the direction of the restroom. Frustration and disbelief jumbled in your head. What was he thinking? Doing such things to you in public?

You scowled at the mirror, splashing cold water onto your reddened face. Your eyes glared at your reflection hotly.

You wouldn’t fall for someone like him. You wouldn’t. You absolutely refuse!

Taking a deep breath, you took a moment to cool down and clean yourself up before stepping out of the bathroom.

“You shouldn’t stay with that vampire.”

Your footsteps halted at the voice from around the corner. A young man appeared before your eyes, dressed in a smart, grey suit with neatly styled back brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Your gaze narrowed at the stranger in suspicion. “Do I know you?”

“William Chase,” the calm brunette introduced himself, adjusting his gloves. “I’m with the Hellsing Organisation. The real one, at least.”

You folded your arms. “The true successors nominated by Sir Integra?”

“Yes,” Chase sighed, stepping aside to let you walk with him out of the hotel entrance. “Don’t worry about Alucard. One of my associates should be handling him at the moment.”

“I hope you weren’t too attached to him.”

“Then, we best get straight to the point then.” Chase turned to face you fully. “Come with me back to headquarters.”

“No.”

Your outright refusal surprised him, causing a frown to present on his features. “With all due respect, you don’t stand a chance against Alucard alone.”

“And what makes you think you and your organisation have a chance in stopping him?”

“We have our ways. Sir Integra managed to keep him under control-”

“And with all due respect,” you glared at Chase. “You’re no Sir Integra.”

The two of you exchanged stern glares until Chase sighed in frustrated defeat. “This is ridiculous. There is no need to put yourself in danger. We can offer you protection.”

“I don’t need anything like that. And I’m not doing this to protect humanity from Alucard.” You cast your gaze to the sky. “I only seek revenge for what he has done to me and to put an end to his stupid games.”

Chase pursed his lips, taking out a cigarette box. “We have been trying to deal with the corrupted groups. Though unfortunately, most of them have gone into hiding after the massacre at your hometown.” He lit one of the cigarette sticks with lighter from his coat pocket. Blue eyes landed on your silent form. “My condolences for your loss.”

At your silence, he offered you a cigarette, to which you politely declined. “What are you really after, Chase?”

The noise of bustling crowd filled the tense silence. The sound of human chatter and traffic blared loudly in your ears in anticipation to Chase’s answer.

“Hellsing has decided to terminate Alucard.” He brought the cigarette to his lips again. “The decision was supported by the Round Table.”

Your gaze remained fixated on the sky. The sudden grey clouds weighed heavily with Chase’s heavy announcement.

“I don’t know what kind of attachment you have with Alucard, but as I said, it’s best to leave him.” He put out the lit end of the cigarette under his shoe, before picking it up and tossing it in the nearby bin. “It’s for the best honestly. Rather than staying with a monster like him-”

Chase paused at the glare you shot in his direction. His composure returned only after he snapped out of his initial shock. “What I am saying is… your revenge would be fulfilled anyway, even if it’s not by your own hands.”

You averted your gaze and Chase sighed.

“If you change your mind, meet me at the café outside your hotel tomorrow morning.” He turned back to the streets, glancing over his shoulder with one last look at your quiet form. “I’ll arrange for a chauffeur to pick the both of us up there.”

His footsteps soon faded in the distance and the noise of the bustling city crowd returned, drowning you with your thoughts over the conversation.

 

“Where have you been?”

The heavy atmosphere brought you back to reality. You lifted your head at the sound of Alucard’s voice in the hotel room. Red eyes focused on you with suspicion and curiosity. “You didn’t return after you left during our meal together.”

He stood up from his seat, sauntering towards you.

“And what is this?” Alucard sniffed at the air and his gaze narrowed deeply. “I don’t recall you picking up the habit of smoking. And this scent…” Another deep inhale and red orbs hardened. “Were you with someone else?”

He tipped your chin harshly, forcing you to meet the dark gaze of the vampire. “I won’t appreciate you hiding any secrets from me. If there is anything I loathe more than boredom…” Alucard growled. “… It is betrayal.”

Gloved fingers tightened their grip on your chin.

“Who was it?” He demanded.

The following silence dragged an annoyed growl out of Alucard’s throat. “If you don’t tell me now, I will force the truth out of you. And you know very well about my methods.”

When you refused to answer him again, Alucard’s other hand reached for your wrist. However, you took the first step towards him, catching him off guard by walking straight into his arms.

And wrapped your arms around his back.

The sudden act of warmth froze the vampire in place. Alucard’s eyes lowered to your head, which was now pressed against his chest. His hands hovered near your body, for the first time, unsure of touching you. So he chose to speak instead.

“What is the meaning of this, my dear?”

You weren’t sure how to explain the feelings you have towards Alucard. They were not entirely made up of hatred. Yet, after the conversation with Chase, you couldn’t help but experience a strange sense of similarity between you and the vampire. Something that you knew all too well.

And that instantly made you reach out to Alucard without thinking.

“I have made up my mind,” you finally responded, pulling away just enough for you to meet his gaze head on. “No matter what happens, I’ll stay with you.”

Red eyes widened in shock.

“Honestly, I’m not sure why, but I know right now, I can’t afford to leave your side again.” Your gaze hardened. “I can’t let another person end your existence. After all…

“You wanted me to be the one to end everything, right?”

Alucard stared down at you – bewildered and speechless. It was a rare sight for you, seeing the vampire like this. But the more you stared back, the more nervous you began to felt. Just as you lowered your head, Alucard suddenly pulled you back towards his body. His arms embraced you tightly with newfound strength, caging you in place against him. Cold breath escaped over your head and Alucard’s nose buried itself into your hair.

“Yes,” he whispered breathlessly. “Only you are the one who can perform this task.” His form pressed against yours, wanting to cut off any distance between your body and his. “No one, not even Hellsing shall end my existence. Only you, my dearest, most precious heroine.”

You remained frozen in Alucard’s arms. Suddenly, realisation hit you hard.

He was alone in this world. Just as you are.

Alucard took a step back, observing the wet droplets spilling over your cheeks. How unfair. You didn’t want him to see you like this. And yet, his fingers rose to wipe the falling teardrops.

“Even now, you still weep for me?” He whispered in tender amusement. “You are indeed a strange human.”

You hastily stepped away from Alucard, wiping the tears away. “Shut up,” you muttered, holding back the choked sobs already stuck in your throat.

Alucard chuckled, approaching you from behind.

“Then, until we have completed your revenge on the foolish dogs-” Alucard’s arms wrapped around your shoulders. “-I will remain by your side as well.”

Your heart pounded loudly in the vampire’s tender embrace.

“Speaking of those dogs, I received an invitation from one of them earlier.” His lips smirked against your cheek at the sudden stiffening of your body. “The fool is apparently hosting a masquerade ball tomorrow night. In one of the hotel ballrooms, in fact.”

Your body twisted around for you to face Alucard fully, only to be caught off guard by the sudden closeness of his face near yours.

“What do you say, my dear?” His deep voice spoke in a dark, smooth tone. Gloved fingers twirled locks of your hair around them. “Shall we take this chance to continue the hunt?”

You pursed your lips, clutching onto the sleeves of Alucard’s dress shirt. In times like these, you wondered how he could still remain so confident, caring nothing about the dangers swarming around him. But then, you recalled…

This was Alucard you were talking about. He always did whatever he wanted with the world in his hands. You chuckled to yourself at the ridiculous situation, causing the vampire to raise a brow. A small smile formed on your lips.

“I don’t know how to dance.”

Alucard stared at you incredulously before launching into a weak laugh – one that sounded sincerely humoured – before a fond smile formed on his lips.

“You worry too much, my dear.” He grasped your wrist with one hand, while the other snaked around your waist. “I guess it can’t be helped. Allow me to give you a lesson before the main event.”


	13. Rearing the Monstrous Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> After a long time, I finally managed to update this story. Getting some free time is difficult with my current busy schedule and I might not be able to give another update until after June. I really appreciate the support being received and once again thanks to the comments from my awesome readers. You guys are amazing and I hope everyone can forgive me for the delayed updates.
> 
> Please enjoy the story.

The ballroom was filled with lights. Elaborate decorations filled the massive space of two chambers in a gothic Victorian theme. Hotel staff walked around the ballroom in fancy costumes, holding up plates of appetizing delicacies and glasses of alcohol. Musicians alleviated the mood with their slow, beautiful music, creating a sense of dark beauty in the atmosphere as guests entered from the entrance in the first chamber – their eyes wide with awe at the beauty before them.

The loud chatter that followed at your entrance placed you in a difficult position. You were not used to having numerous eyes on you. The attention alone leaving you nervous and uneasy even with the mask hiding your identity.

“Do not be afraid.” Alucard’s words echoed in your head. “Remember what you came to do.”

Holding your head high, you ignored the stares of the curious crowd and strode across the ballroom. Amidst the many guests, one man in particular stood out. A closer look revealed his clean-shaven face and branded clothing consisting of a smart cream coloured suit. From his posture and expression behind his elaborate mask, you could already take a guess what his character was like – confident, charismatic and of course, a hint of arrogance hidden behind his fake smile. After a few words with some wealthy guests, the stranger excused himself from the conversation and headed towards you.

“Pardon me, but I believe we have never met before. Is this your first time here?” He greeted you with a charming smile.

“Yes,” you replied with a smile of your own. “And I have to say, this is a rather gorgeous event.”

“Kind words from a lovely lady like yourself.”

“You’re not so bad yourself either.”

The stranger chuckled, picking up two glasses of champagne from a waiter walking by. He handed one to you.

“Charles Lloyd,” he introduced himself, flashing a smile. “And whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting on this now wonderful night?”

“Only a young lady looking to enjoy her time here,” you smiled cryptically, taking a sip of your drink. “Though if you are interested, I’ll be happy to tell you my name...” You brushed past Lloyd’s arm and flashed a teasing look. “… and much more.”

Intrigue glowed in his eyes while you strode towards one of the empty tables to finish up your drink. From behind, Lloyd followed you.

“Where are you from?”

“A faraway place,” you added, placing your drink on the table.

“Ah, visiting from another country?”

Your lips curled slyly. At that moment, the orchestra started to play. Lloyd extended his hand to you with a smile. “Would you like to dance, my dear?”

“Of course.”

Taking his hand, you let Lloyd lead you to the center of the ballroom. The two of you waltzed to the rhythm of the music, following many other couples dancing around in fancy costumes.

“Your footwork is excellent.”

“I learnt from the best,” you chuckled.

Lloyd twirled you around. Your dress fluttering briefly before he caught your hand again. The dance continued with vibrant life and graceful excitement.

“Won’t you at least tell me your name?”

“That would ruin the fun, don’t you think?” You mused. “After all, this is an event, where strangers meet and intrigue behind exquisite masks.”

“You’re not making this easy for me, are you,” Lloyd smirked.

“Why should I?” You could see the fire in his eyes. The urge to take the challenge.

“Well then, perhaps we can learn more about each other somewhere more… private?”

Eventually, the time to change partners came.

“Of course.” You withdrew from Lloyd. “After a drink, perhaps?”

His lips curled into a smile of anticipation and soon, your new partner came into view. His hand stretched out to you. The expression behind the clear white mask remained unclear. And soon, the waltz resumed.

“You’re making a grave mistake.”

“Am I?” You could easily feel the intense glare of blue eyes burning through the mask.

“Whatever you’re planning to do, you should stop. That fool is nothing compared to the real threat endangering all of us,” Agent Chase spoke in a low tone.

“Are you still bitter over being stood up for breakfast?”

“I’m serious.”

“And so am I.” Your eyes narrowed at Agent Chase. “If you keep approaching me, you’ll be the one in real danger.”

“At least I know what I’m dealing with. You’re just charging in without any idea of what he is truly capable of,” Agent Chase exasperated.

“I know enough.”

“No, you don’t. And don’t bother about Lloyd. I already sent my men to warn him of your ridiculous plan.”

Your eyes met his in a quiet glare.

“He should think twice about approaching you now,” Agent Chase said, tightening his grip on your hand and back. “Now let us leave before a certain vampire catches us-”

Loud gasps came from the crowd of guests. From the distance, you caught sight of the source. Agent Chase swore under his breath.

“Excuse me,” a familiar deep voice spoke, while its owner freed your hand from your current partner’s. “But I believe it is time to switch dance partners.”

You stared at the tall man with a mask as black as night. His attire was the shade of darkness itself. However, the red eyes of his were unmistakable.

“Alucard…”

“I won’t waste time standing there like a fool now,” Alucard smirked at the infuriated Hellsing agent. “If you don’t find a partner soon, you’ll have no reason to stay on the dance floor.”

Scowling, Agent Chase withdrew from the both of you. “This isn’t over.” And once he left, it was just you and your new partner.

“Alucard…”

“I know.” He took your hand in his, directing a confident gaze at your worried expression. “Leave everything to me.”

The music had switched to a slower rhythm. The tone was dark, yet strangely beautiful with the violins transitioning as the main focus. Alucard led you through the waltz with ease. His movements were both graceful and powerful. For a second, even the other dancers stopped to watch the enchanting dance. The two of you somehow became the main attention of the masquerade ball.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“I have lived many years, my dear. This is but one of the many little things I had picked up,” Alucard mused.

The way his eyes fell upon you always stole the breath from your lips.

“What’s wrong? Have I made you fall in love with me?”

You scoffed and Alucard chuckled.

“And here I was about to tell you how beautiful you look tonight.”

Immediately, a rosy shade invaded your cheeks. Your heart pounded inside your chest. Eventually, the music came to a stop and a loud applause resounded in the ballroom. Quietly, you turn to him.

“Now what?”

Alucard took your hand and led you pass the crowd. From the distance, you noticed Lloyd staring at your direction.

“Don’t mind him,” Alucard whispered, catching your attention with a smouldering gaze. “For now, only keep your eyes on me.”

At the balcony of one of the chambers, the both of you stood with the night scenery in the background. Alucard called you by your name in an endearing tone, taking hold of your chin. His other arm snaked around your back.

“Close your eyes.”

You complied. And Alucard pulled you close. Cold air breathed against your neck and slowly, his lips pressed against your skin. Your shoulders flinched at the nip on your neck. Fangs brushed against your exposed flesh and Alucard’s breath tickled your exposed collarbone.

Your legs almost gave way at the sudden sucking on your shoulder. The small gasp from your lips caused Alucard to growl and immediately you could feel his mouth savouring the outline of your shoulder and neck. Your fingers clutched tightly onto his sleeves for support.

“Alucard…” You breathed.

He withdrew from your skin briefly and for a moment, the loss of contact left you feeling empty. However, that was rectified by the sensation of his mouth melding with yours. The moan escaped from your throat before you could hold back and Alucard’s lips curved into a smug smirk against your mouth. In retaliation, you bit at his bottom lip, surprising him with the slip of your tongue inside. His body flinched against yours but nonetheless relaxed and welcomed your pleasing taste. The experience was surprisingly unpleasant, but before it could go any further, Alucard separated from your mouth.

“We’ll continue this another time,” he mused, glancing over your shoulder. “Seems your friend over there has returned.”

Following Alucard’s gaze, realisation dawned upon you.

“I’ll see you later, my dear.” And with that, the vampire left, leaving you to deal with Lloyd hastily approaching you.

“My apologies for not returning to your side sooner.” Lloyd shot a glare behind his shoulder at two men in suits. “I had to deal with some uninvited guests.”

“It’s alright.”

“That man who was with you.” Lloyd’s gaze landed on you with a strange look. “Was he an acquaintance of yours?”

“Yes,” you smiled innocently. “He is a close friend. Nothing more.”

“I see...” Lloyd smiled. “Well then, let us not waste any more time.”

Following him out of the ballroom, you caught a glimpse of Alucard observing the guests. Red eyes met yours with a smirk dancing on pale lips.

 

“Here we are.”

The room was spacious with a vast collection of art displayed on the walls and glass cases. Your eyes landed on a particular framed photo.

“I always made sure to reserve the penthouse. After all I had designed this with the best view,” Lloyd remarked.

“Are you into architecture, Mr. Lloyd?”

“Yes, it’s one of my greatest passions.” He followed the direction of your gaze and smiled. “Ah, I see you have found my greatest work.”

Lloyd approached you from behind.

“That was from a project years ago.”

“A project?”

“Yes. From a friend of mine.”

His hand landed on your shoulder.

“What inspired the idea of this town, Mr. Lloyd?”

“Well many things. But if there was one reason that stood out…” His hand trailed down your arm and he met your gaze with a half-lidded gaze. “… It was the idea of creating a world.”

“A world?”

“Yes, one of my own design. For people to fill in their suitable roles, surrounded by beauty created by my hands,” Lloyd explained with a smile, tipping your chin. “There is nothing that pleases me more than to build something from scratch.” His eyes drifted to the photo with great pride. “Like a god.”

A grip on your wrist pulled you towards the bed. Immediately, your back met with the luxurious mattress and Lloyd loomed over you. The mask long cast aside onto the floor.

“And I have decided that you are perfect,” Lloyd smiled sinisterly. “For me.”

His hand trailed over to your neck.

“Did you think I would not notice? What happened at the balcony?” The tone in his voice now sounded dark, laced with seething jealousy. “There are some things you can’t do once you catch a man’s attention. Don’t you know that?”

His hand hovered over your mask.

“If you don’t know something as simple as that, I guess I’ll have no choice but to teach you.”

As soon as the mask was ripped off your face, Lloyd stared at you in shock. His eyes scrutinized at you before opening wide and falling backwards off the bed. As you sat up on the mattress, you watched Lloyd scramble across the floor. Fear grew in his expression at the appearance of a dark shadow now looming over him.

“You took your time,” you said.

The shadow chuckled and an intense scream pierced the air once Alucard appeared. “I was waiting for the right moment.”

Slipping off the bed, you walked towards Lloyd.

“Judging from your reaction, I guess you remembered me.”

He shook under your cold stare.

“Guess you didn’t expect one woman to ruin your grand plans, huh? And calling yourself a god?” You scoffed. “What kind of idiot are you?”

Lloyd’s lips trembled while a large shadow loomed over him.

“To think one of the sponsors of your town’s creation has such arrogance,” Alucard grinned widely. “If it were up to me, I would make his death slow and painful.”

He squirmed, scrambling towards the door. However, one of the glass cases tipped over suddenly, crashing onto Lloyd’s back. He screamed hysterically. Blood poured from the sharp shards of glass embedded in his back.

“Alucard,” you groaned.

“He was about to escape.”

The shadow of a claw returned to its grinning owner and you sighed.

“Yeah, but now you left a huge pool of evidence.” You gestured to the blood seeping into the carpet beneath Lloyd. “And from the noise he’s making someone is bound to come check the room now.”

“Then we have no time to waste.”

Walking over to Lloyd, you caught sight of a set of keys on a glass dish and quickly pocketed them. Lowering your gaze down at the frightened man, you raised your foot above his head.


	14. A Fitting Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Finally, an update after so long. Took some time to pound that rough draft into the perfect shape but damn, some of the scenes below left me thinking about the Reader's development. It's really tough when you have not been updating a story for a long time, but I hope this story will continue to amaze you guys as usual. The support you guys have been giving has been astounding. So thank you guys!
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

“Remember, what you learnt must be not be used so recklessly on others. You must only use this power only on your enemies.”

The seconds ticked by in your head.

“Don’t rely on physical violence. Sometimes the simplest solution is within reach.”

The figure stirred in front of you.

“That hatred of yours… convert it into delivering a fitting punishment.”

The metal lid snapped shut and you rose to your feet. Approaching the groaning man, you lifted the antique lantern.

“Waking up at last?” You asked coldly.

A pair of eyes snapped wide open, startled awake by fear as they finally registered their new environment – dimly lit and cold.

“W-Where am I?” Lloyd demanded and winced before bending over. The restraints on his wrists and limbs preventing him from falling off the chair.

“Instead of asking the obvious, how about you tell me what you know.” You placed the oil lamp on the small fancy table on the side, holding up the pocket watch in your other hand. “About your partners who brought your sick design into reality.”

His eyes caught sight of a particular item in your hand and the frantic orbs darted wildly around his surroundings. “How did you find this place?!”

“I don’t have all day.” You placed the pocket watch back onto the table and walked over to one of the paintings on the floor.

“D-Don’t… touch that!”

You glanced over to the side, watching Lloyd glare at you. His teeth sunk onto his bottom lip, biting back the urge to scream. Scanning the collection of antiques on the side, you tore up some fabric from a random costume, earning a loud gasp from Lloyd.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Your free hand – protected with the shredded fabric – carefully removed the glass. A soft hiss escaped your lips at the brief burning sensation before the glass was left on the table. From the corner of your eye, you watched the dread in Lloyd’s expression shift into one of outright horror.

“Name.”

His breath hitched at the painting now dangling above the open flame. Lloyd’s body struggled on the chair despite the obvious pain of his wounds.

“And while you’re at it, the location too,” you said, bringing the edge of the canvas closer to the flame.

Lloyd stared at you for a long time, clenching his jaw before he let out a forced laugh. “H-Hah! W-What makes you think I’ll talk?” His smirk trembled. “It’s just a painting.”

“Really?”

The brave front he put on crumbled as soon as the edge of the canvas caught on fire. The mental battle began in his eyes. Slowly, while the fire began to swallow the painting, Lloyd lurched forward – forgetting about the restraints and fell flat onto the ground. He lifted his head frantically at the loud clatter. The sight of your foot repeatedly putting out the flames of the charred painting caused the vast sclera surrounding the irises to be revealed.

“That’s one down.” You turned to the pile of paintings and brought another one out.

“N-No, please!” Lloyd finally pleaded, crawling towards you on his stomach. “I-I’ll tell everything!”

You brought the next painting back to the oil lamp.

“O-One of them lives in the city. Runs a security company and oversees activity at the asylu-”

“That guy’s already dead.” His face paled at your apathetic stare. “Who’s the other one involved?”

Lloyd’s mouth trembled, opening in horror as the corner of the second canvas caught fire.

“A c-church! He works in one. O-Outside the city. In a town not far from here.”

“Are you certain?”

“Y-Yes, he personally runs an orphanage that is under the church’s care. P-Please don’t destroy THAT PAINTING!” Lloyd’s scream slowly died down into an agonised whimper on the ground.

With a scoff, you pulled the half-burnt painting away, putting out the fire. “What is that man’s name?”

His words came out as a low mutter and you strode towards the broken man, pulling him up by the chair. You hardened your gaze back at Lloyd’s.

“Answer me.”

“M-Morgan Milton.”

Silence fell upon the both of you before a loud, chilling laughter resounded from the inside, bouncing off the walls.

“W-What was that?”

You paused, keeping a calm composure while walking over to the pile of paintings.

“Nothing to be concerned about.”

He didn’t even have a chance to react at the impact. Instead, Lloyd fell backwards on the chair, screaming in agony while blood flowed out of his mouth. Carrying the framed painting, you walked over and pulled Lloyd’s chair back onto the ground. He spewed out blood onto the ground with an agonised cough. Horror filled his features at the tiny white teeth spilling out of his mouth.

“Does it hurt?” You asked.

The edge of the frame hit at Lloyd’s mouth once again. Repeatedly until most of the teeth had either spilled out onto the ground or flowed back into his throat. Struggling against the binds, Lloyd’s jaws strained open, gurgling out garbled words.

“What’s that?” You tilted your head to the side, staring at his tearful face. “Do you have something to say?”

He whimpered.

“I can’t tell if you don’t say it properly,” you spoke firmly. “Come on.”

The moist eyes struggled to meet your gaze, making an expression akin to pain.

“Pahlease… i-it haarts…”

You raised a brow and sighed. “Of course it would.” Then, your brows narrowed. “But what my parents went through was far worse.”

Going back to the table, you dropped the framed painting and picked up a glass shard. The edge still smeared with blood.

“Earlier, I was wondering what kind of a sick mind would design my home for something so horrible. But hearing you go on about a perfect society… and what I found here…”

You slowly turned to Lloyd’s trembling form.

“I think I’ll take my time… killing you.”

 

The screaming has always been so damn loud. Whenever that happens you tried to focus on the happier memories. On the more comforting fragments before you were pulled into this hell.

Your mother. Your father. Even the friends who had met such sad fates.

It pained you dearly. How they had suffered to fulfil the desires of others.

Alucard… even a twisted way, he was suffering as well. But you knew very well that he would take no pity for you. That’s why for the sake of those who suffered… for his sake… and yours…

You will spare no more time for tears. You will become stronger.

For as long as you live, you were never going to give those scumbags the satisfaction of seeing your pain and weaknesses.

Never.

 

At the very end, Lloyd could barely respond. The shock had left him barely able to move an inch. Red exposed muscle contorted with his broken expression, shifting with the rhythm of his slow breathing. His left eye, now unprotected by the layer of skin stared at the ceiling in shock. Releasing the bloodied glass shard, you took a moment to look over your handiwork. His current appearance reminded you of an anatomy model.

Walking away from Lloyd’s destroyed form, you paused at the collection of artworks and antiques. Old and morbid, carrying one similar theme.

“To think some people admire stuff like this,” you muttered, glancing over to Lloyd. “Were they really beautiful in your eyes? Immortals who are neither dead nor living?”

Picking up the oil lamp from the table, you threw it onto the collection. The fire spread quickly over the paintings and antiques, burning them thoroughly. A muffled scream came from the far end. Without a word, you headed towards the large doors and pushed them open.

As you leapt out of the massive container, the doors shut behind you. Turning around, you witnessed the long arms withdrew into your shadow and the head of a large canine beast took their place in reality. It’s large maw opened, revealing shiny fangs that sunk into the container. It let out a low growl, ignoring the growing heat inside the container and crushed the heavy container in its mouth. A loud sickening crunch resounded in the night. Flames snaked out of the crushed container and the large canine’s head leaned backwards before spitting the container into the ocean. The destroyed container flew in the air before breaking the ocean’s surface. From the distance, you watched Lloyd’s prison float briefly until it finally sunk into the watery depths. Never to be seen again.

From the corner of your eye, the massive canine’s head approached you. Red eyes fixated on you while the massive nose sniffed your form. Turning to face the large creature, you hesitantly reached out to his nose. It flinched, letting a low growl at the contact of your hand. However, you remained composed, stroking the nose gently.

“It’s ok,” you said tenderly. “It’s over for now.”

The large canine fell into silence, letting you continue petting its nose before it eventually sank back into the comfort of darkness. Seconds later, Alucard rose out of your shadow and appeared before your eyes.

“If I knew you would act like that, I would have taken that form more often,” he grinned.

You scoffed, turning to the direction of the car. “What was that about earlier? Did you know that name?”

“I have heard it mentioned on a few occasions. And if my hunch is right, I know very well where the last target is hiding.”

You raised a brow. “You don’t say.”

Your feet stopped at the sudden hold on your wrist and you glanced over your shoulder. The usually humoured look on the vampire’s face was gone, replaced with slight annoyance.

“You went and got yourself hurt again,” Alucard scowled. “How reckless.”

He pulled you towards him by the arm, bringing your wrist up. Before you could retort, Alucard brought your fingers to his lips. A shudder went down your spine in surprise at the sudden kiss against the reddened skin.

“We don’t have anything to treat burns, my dear,” Alucard whispered, giving the fingers and thumb, slow licks. The crimson eyes narrowed. “Honestly… doing this because you want to destroy one man…”

You jumped when he took one of the affected fingers into his mouth. Heat burned through your cheeks as the vampire sucked each of your burned fingers greedily. The jealousy in his actions grew more evident with each opportunity Alucard took to close any distance between him and your skin.

“Alucard, it’s alright. You don’t have to…” You froze at the tongue gliding along one of your fingers, along with the push of his arm that had long snaked around your back. When he was finally done treating your hand, Alucard pulled your sleeve down roughly, opening up the collar of your dress. Your body flinched at the sensation of his mouth on your neck, feeling his fangs brush against your skin. Instinctively, eyes squeezed shut while you found yourself holding onto Alucard’s coat for support. His mouth glided over the outline of your neck, relishing in the texture of your flesh.

Your eyes snapped open at the sharp intake of breath and then his mouth stopped. His fangs hovered barely an inch over your skin – so close to piercing the soft flesh of your neck. However, Alucard restrained himself, pulling back with whatever strength he could muster before withdrawing from you to recompose himself.

Thinking back, when was the last time Alucard had drank blood?

You stared at Alucard’s back, watching his shoulders rise and fall with each breath. Clenching your fingers, you bit your lip.

Hard.

Alucard froze, glancing over his shoulder with widened eyes at the blood trickling down your bottom lip. You flashed a small smile and slowly extended your open arms to him. He stood up slowly, still staring at you in a daze. The vampire sauntered towards you. And sure enough, like a starved animal, Alucard pounced onto you.

Your back slammed onto the ground, forcing a small wince out of your throat. Upon meeting Alucard’s gaze however, the pain no longer mattered. Your lips parted and the crimson orbs glowed beautifully in the night.

Your eyes fluttered close at the connection of cold and warmth.


	15. Before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Honestly, all I can say at this point is that I have written... sin. For this one entire chapter. I can only hope that it was worth it. The things I do for you, my readers.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

“Have you awaken, my lovely heroine?”

Your eyelids fluttered open wearily. The dark voice penetrated your ears from behind.

“My dear human. My femme fatale. Your recklessness never ceases to amaze me,” Alucard mused. Hands snaked around your body, bringing you closer to the coldness against your back. “Though it seems I have taken a little more than I should have.”

Fingers trailed up your chest towards your jaw.

“You could have left me to starve. To suffer. But instead you chose to grant me the sweet taste of your warm flesh.” His thumb brushed across your swollen bottom lip. “And the wine flowing your veins to quench my thirst.”

Cold lips pressed against the nape of your neck. Your body flinched with a shudder and Alucard chuckled at your feeble attempts to move. “It’s pointless struggling. With your current condition, you won’t be able to leave the bed.”

His nose buried into your shoulder. A low sigh of bliss escaped the mouth breathing against your skin.

“Come now, in a few hours morning will arrive. So before then…” Breath as cold as ice approached your ear. “… Let me have you.”

You gasped at the hand slipping down along the thin fabric covering your bare form. You glanced over your shoulder, responding to his smirk with bewilderment and outrage.

“It would have been uncomfortable sleeping with a dress like that,” Alucard reasoned, as if it was the most logical excuse. “Besides, this-” His other hand pulled the strap of your camisole down your shoulder. “-Allows us to be closer.”

His hand slipped under the hem of the camisole and your breath hitched.

“This is your first time isn’t it,” Alucard whispered in a deep, husky tone. “Being touched like this?”

The words you had wanted to speak were reduced to noises you were unfamiliar with.

“Such a sweet voice you have. Let me hear more of it.”

You bit your lip, restraining the strange sounds in your throat while Alucard’s fingers resumed their work between your legs. The material of your underwear pressed against your sensitive folds.

“Holding yourself back now?” Alucard mused. “How adorable.”

A surprised whine escaped your mouth at the sharp nip on the shell of your ear. The vampire’s chest rumbled with laughter at your reaction.

“Finally.” He withdrew from your ear. “Now let’s guess this out of the way, shall we?”

In a flash, cold air hit your thighs. A sound near the bed signalled the location of your discarded underwear. Heat spread across your cheeks once you found yourself lying on your back and Alucard climbing over your form with half-lidded eyes.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, caressing your cheek. “If I were a human, I would waste no time ravishing you.”

Your heart pounded against your chest. The moonlight from the window revealed his pale, unblemished skin. His coat and vest long cast aside. The dress shirt, half unbuttoned, giving you a glimpse of his chiselled chest and collarbone. Red eyes loomed over with you with a dark gaze of passion.

“I won’t take that part of you away. Not yet.” His hand trailed down your body, tracing the curve of your smaller frame. “The innocence that is your purity.”

Alucard’s hand stopped between your legs.

“That is why you must never give yourself to another man.”

You froze at the sudden intrusion.

“Because if you were to let your innocence be snatched by some unworthy mongrel, I will waste no hesitation to torture him with my bare hands.” Alucard’s voice dropped into a low tone, staring you down with cold, dark eyes. “And you, will learn the consequences of betraying the one you truly belong to.”

“A-Alucard…” You gasped, squeezing your eyes shut at his finger pumping in and out of your folds.

“Yes, that’s right. That is the name you will call out from now on,” Alucard huskily growled. “Remember that well.”

Your legs trembled. The sudden pleasure left you melting at his touch.

“Does it feel good?”

You managed a weak nod. Too exhausted to refuse the pleasant sensations. Opening your eyes, you lifted your gaze to Alucard. His eyes crinkled mirthfully and you almost crumbled at the insertion of his second finger.

“When the time comes, I’ll gladly make you mine,” he said, lowering his body closer to yours. “Before my demise at your hands… if you would have me too…”

You moaned at the contact of his mouth. The pleasure growing with the steady rhythm of his fingers inside you.

“Until that time comes, I won’t break the seal of your innocence,” Alucard rasped. His fingers stroke a part of you somewhere deep within. “That is the least I can do, for the kindness you have bestowed upon me.”

He whispered something your ears failed to catch. Words in a different language. Then, your name escaped his lips and you were caught in another breathtaking kiss.

“Do you love me?”

Your eyes widened considerably. Surprise took hold of your tired senses. However, despite the conflicted feelings bubbling within your very soul, all you could say upon meeting the vampire’s crimson eyes was…

“I do.”

Alucard’s gaze softened. A sudden warmth filled your chest, making your heart beat quicker by the second. The next thing you knew, a gasp escaped. Another finger had entered you.

“As do I,” he breathed. Lips withdrew from you momentarily to flash a smile of content. “No matter what, never forget that.”

He leaned his forehead against yours, watching your expression falter into a melting mess as the peak of pleasure began to approach you. Your fingers shakily clutched onto Alucard’s shoulder for support.

“It’s alright,” Alucard urged you on gently. “Let go.”

Euphoria exploded from within. Your back arched at your own release against his fingers. Every inch of your body gave way as the last of your energy was spent. Alucard’s fingers withdrew from you and slick wetness escaped from your folds onto the mattress. You averted your eyes to the side in embarrassment, only to be forced to meet the vampire’s gaze once more while his body came to rest beside you.

“You have done well,” Alucard assured with a calm tenderness.

Your eyes fluttered shut, welcoming the embrace he had to offer for your tired body. The rhythm of his relaxed breathing lulled you to sleep.

 

When morning came, he was gone. As much as you hated to admit it, Alucard’s absence left you worried – and slightly empty. Pushing yourself off the bed, you tried to move your body. Your strength almost regained, but not enough for a full recovery. On the bed cabinet beside you were a wallet containing some cash and a large paper bag. A change of clothes was inside – fresh underwear included.

“How does he even…” You blushed, dismissing the thoughts running through your head and grabbed your new clothes. Glancing around the small room, you stared out at the window. The scenery of a small town greeted you.

“… It’s similar to home,” you muttered to yourself uneasily, pulling the curtains shut and search for the bathroom.

 

Your new clothes had thankfully fit you. From the innkeeper’s directions, you managed to find a small cafe. As you waited for your order, you watched the townsfolk go about their daily lives. Memories of simpler times resurfaced.

“One cup of coffee please.”

Your shoulders stiffened. From the corner of your eye, a young man in a cream coloured suit stood beside you. Calm blue eyes fell upon you. A stern voice called your name and you rose out of your chair.

“Wait,” Chase called out to you, grabbing your arm. You pulled away from him, biting back a retort at the desperation in his tired expression. “Please, listen… I’m not trying to force you to leave with me.”

“Then why are you here?”

He took a deep breath. “I have something important to tell you… about Alucard.”

You pursed your lips and his eyes met yours.

“Please.”

Reluctantly, you sat back down on your seat and Chase bowed his head in gratitude.

“Thank you.”

“Just make it quick.” Your eyes shifted to your surroundings. Arms folded across your chest. “I don’t know when he’ll be coming back.”

Leaning back against his chair, Chase cleared his throat. “How much do you know about him?”

“Enough to know that he’ll tear you limb from limb if you don’t get to the point.”

“I’m serious.”

You sighed. “Mostly about his abilities and his history with the Hellsing Organisation. His previous master passed away from old age and that most of the people from the original organisation were either dead, retired or went missing during missions.”

“Did those people who trained you mentioned anything about Alucard’s true identity?”

“No.” I frowned. “And I couldn’t find anything about it back in the asylum.”

“As I thought,” Chase sighed. “Those men truly had no idea what they were dealing with…”

“And you know?”

A sealed envelope was placed on the table, pushed towards you by Chase’s hand.

“Unfortunately. And this will serve as my proof,” he replied grimly.

You picked up the envelope warily, eyeing Chase suspiciously. “How do I know this isn’t some sort of trap?”

“Because I want to put a stop to Alucard’s games just as much as you do.”

You paused, allowing your gaze to fall back onto the envelope. Ripping the flap open, you dug out the contents.

“It was from the original Hellsing Manor. Detailing notes from years way before the Hellsing Organisation’s foundation,” Chase explained. “And from what I had seen in that…

“I doubt Alucard has told you everything.”


	16. Hesitation in our Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Finally an update. Apologies for the delay. I had to work out the details for the next few chapters. I hope you are enjoying every chapter thus far. This story has been one long journey to write and I appreciate the support you guys have been giving.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

**He was a powerful creature.**

**Even before he became the ultimate weapon of Hellsing, this monster had more power beyond what many had witnessed of vampires.**

**And just as how humanity feared him, he would become the very tool that would make our enemies tremble with fear.**

**The one who was once known as Dracula.**

 

“Do you believe in God, Miss?”

You pursed your lips and the man in front of you smiled.

“It’s alright. Everyone views religion differently,” he said. “Take your time. The church is always open to those who seek guidance.”

You nodded, following him down the hallway. Sunlight streamed from the windows into the building.

“Regardless, I won’t stop you from helping out at the orphanage. We have but a small number for our staff and volunteers are always welcome.”

Outside, the laughter of children rang in the air. The two of you stopped at a porch, watching the children running around the playground.

“You will be helping the other caregivers take care of them. Naturally, you will be staying next to the children’s rooms. In case anything happens,” he said. “If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask me or your new colleagues.”

“Of course,” you replied. “Thank you, Father Milton.”

The priest smiled. “I’ll leave you to get to know the children. Lunch will be served in an hour.”

Once he left, you resumed watching the children play. Their innocent nature reminded you of your childhood – when you knew nothing of the world.

At that moment, you noticed one child that stood out in particular. Curious, you stepped away from the porch, walking towards him. The tree served as a cooling shade from the morning sun. His gaze met yours under lengthy, dark curls, contrasting with skin as pale as snow.

“You shouldn’t go near him.”

You turned to face the young girl behind you. “He’s weird.”

A minute later however, her expression grew frightened and she ran back to her friends. Turning back to the child, you noticed his narrowed glare. But the moment, your attention was back on him, his expression relaxed.

Orbs of red met your eyes calmly.

 

“I see you have met Samuel.”

Father Milton poured two cups of tea and handed one to you. “He was left at our orphanage’s doorstep a few days ago. We don’t know much about his history and he has not said a single word since we took him in,” he sighed. “The poor thing…”

“He doesn’t seem to get along with the other children,” you said.

“Unfortunately,” he replied, taking a seat opposite you. “He refused to interact with anyone, even the caregivers or those who had considered adopting him. Honestly, his behaviour has proven to be quite troubling and I’m near my wit’s end on how to help him.”

You took a sip of tea. “Has he caused any problems?”

Father Milton hesitated, before giving a reluctant look. “He refused to go near the church. Though he eventually complied with following our schedule for the children, he mostly does not listen to the caregivers.”

“Anything else?”

“…He was also involved in a fight with some of the boys. Honestly, it was a mere petty argument. However, one of the children probably touched a sore topic and he retaliated,” Father Milton explained uneasily. “We had to send two of the boys to a nearby hospital.”

You placed the cup down. “What was it that set him off?”

“That he might have been abandoned by his parents…” His expression grew grim. “…and God.”

Just then, a knock came from the door behind you. Turning around, you noticed an older woman with a rosy thin coat enter the office.

“Oh my, is this our new volunteer, dear?” She asked.

“Yes, she just arrived this morning,” Father Milton replied with a smile, rising out of his seat to walk over to the woman and introduced you to her. “She will be helping the caregivers in taking care of the children.”

“Nice to meet you.” She flashed a warm smile at your direction, walking over to clasp your hands in hers. “It’s always nice to see a fresh face here. Especially one who is kind enough to take time and care for those in need.”

“My wife has been working here with me since the orphanage’s founding. She will be the one assigning you your duties and guiding you through your volunteer work.”

At that moment, you noticed Mrs. Milton eyeing you with a fond expression. “Erm…”

“Oh please, don’t mind me. It’s just… you remind me of my daughter,” she admitted with an embarrassed smile, releasing your hand from her grasp. “The both of you are around the same age.”

Uneasiness crept under your skin.

“Where is she now?” You asked.

“Working in the city,” she smiled. “Have you met the children yet?”

“Not everyone.”

“Then, I guess we’ll start with introductions afte-” Mrs. Milton paused upon opening the door. “Oh dear. What are you doing here, Samuel?”

From the corner of your eye, Father Milton froze at the sight of the child at the door. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he appeared almost afraid to breathe. But the child did not say a word.

“Did you wander off during class again?” Mrs. Milton extended her hand to the quiet young boy. “Come now, let’s head back together.”

However, he simply walked past her and entered the office. The older couple watched in astonishment as the child walked towards you with a curious stare.

“Well this is unexpected,” Mrs. Milton remarked, smiling warmly. “Seems Samuel is interested in you, my dear.”

You blinked, noting his hand had long latched onto your sleeve and began tugging at it. Father Milton brought a hand to his chin.

“Yes… perhaps this could work out,” he said. “If it’s not too much to ask, could we entrust you to keep an eye on him?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to do much. Just make sure he stays out of trouble.”

Staring at the child, you pursed your lips before sighing. “Guess it can’t be helped.”

If only they noticed the lips curling into a sly smirk then.

 

Night had fallen when you found yourself unable to sleep. You glanced at the moon from the window before turning to the cabinet beside your bed. Quietly, you pulled the drawer out. The notebook laid inside, undisturbed while its contents run through your mind.

Just then, a noise came from outside. You quickly shut the drawer and left the bed. A loud creak came from the door as you push it open.

But there was no one outside.

The silence was unnerving as you stepped out of your room and cast your gaze to the long hallway. Moonlight streamed through the windows. Yet, not a single soul lingered in the dimly lit hallway. For a moment, you wondered if it was him, but thought against calling his name. Thus, you moved to close the door.

That was when you heard it again. The footsteps.

Stepping out into the hallway, you paused at the lone figure standing at the end. The silhouette of a child stood like a shadow in the moonlight, until the figure took the first step towards you.

Closer and closer. The child from earlier appeared. His skin glowed along with the pale moonlight. Long raven hair flowed down to his shoulders, but did little to obscure the blood red eyes fixating on you.

You found yourself at a loss once he stood in front of you. Without a word, the child’s hand grabbed hold of yours, dragging you back into your bedroom. He closed the door shut, sensing your odd behaviour in your silence.

Your name slipped out in his voice, sending a chill down your spine. Had it always held such authority and power? You couldn’t help but wonder while he approached you. The small hands became larger as they grabbed hold of your arms. His entire form grew, morphing into the form of an adult. Before you knew it, you were lying on the mattress, meeting the gaze of an annoyed full-grown vampire.

“You took your time,” Alucard muttered.

“It would be too obvious if I came earlier.”

“That’s not good enough.” His eyes narrowed at you. “You were supposed to come yesterday.”

You fell silent and in response, he tightened his grip on your arms. “If you won’t tell me, I have other ways of convincing you to admit whatever you’re hiding from me.” His eyes narrowed as a warning. “So out with it.”

You swallowed hard.

“Are you really Dracula?”

His eyes widened for a brief second, before they scrutinized you with suspicion. “What gave you that idea?”

You glanced over at the cabinet and Alucard reached over to open the drawer. Pulling out the notebook, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. You watched him flip through the pages silently.

“… Where did you get this from?”

“Does it matter?”

His gloved hand gripped your collar. Within a second, Alucard’s face hovered over yours – eyes glowed red menacingly.

“You have no way of getting this on your own,” he muttered lowly. “Was it that Hellsing agent?”

You shot back a silent stare and he let out a snarl.

“You have some nerve keeping secrets from me. And to actually betray me with that insolent brat…”

“Who said anything about betraying you?”

Alucard paused at your words and you frowned. “I’m not intending on backing down from my revenge against you. But don’t I have a right to know what I’m actually fighting against?”

Alucard grunted, turning away from you. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Seriously?”

From the corner of his eyes, he watched you pried off the fingers that had long slackened in their hold.

“If you think I’m going to run away because of your big secret, then you really don’t know me,” you huffed, sitting up on the bed and stared at Alucard straight in the eye. “I don’t know what you had been through. Nor do I know what kind of crazy shit you did that made you into what you are now. But get this into your damn head.”

You delivered a look of determination.

“I’m not leaving you. Not until I fulfil that promise.”

Alucard’s eyes widened.

“The only reason why I hesitated was only because I was worried. After all, how do you kill someone who has a whole bunch of souls stuck inside him?” You muttered. “Honestly, making my goal even more difficult as it is… I wonder if I could live long enough to…” Your voice trailed off at the strange look in his expression. “…Alucard?”

He pushed you down onto the mattress. Out of sheer surprise, you let out a small gasp.

“Alucard, w-wha-”

“If you keep saying words like that…” Alucard smiled at you tenderly. “I might decide to lock you in a cage and have you to myself instead.”

Your cheeks went red. “W-Who would agree to that?!”

“Then let me rephrase it this way. If you fail to destroy me, I’ll claim you as my prize.” You stared at Alucard wide-eyed. “That way you have no right to complain and I can take my time with you for as long as I like.”

Your jaw slackened while his fangs revealed themselves in an arrogant smirk.

“That should provide you enough motivation to beat me before you meet your eventual end.”

“Y-You…” You bit your lip glaring at him out of frustration. “…That’s not fair at all.”

“What’s not fair is that look you’re giving me now,” Alucard whispered, catching your chin between his finger and thumb. “If you keep that adorable expression on any longer, I might be tempted to do more than tease you for the night.”

His breath fanned against your lips. “So what will you do? Will you surrender for the night?

“Or will you actually fight me to the end?”


	17. The Unbreakable Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> I know I have not been updating this story for some time. But I managed to sort out the plot for the next few chapters. Some stuff have happened, but I managed to at least get this chapter here since halloween is coming soon. Once again thank you guys for the support, it really means a lot to me that everyone enjoys the stories I have written here. Seriously, thanks so much.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

The church was quaint yet beautiful. Stained glass windows filled the modest interior with lovely, colourful hues. At the creak of the door, you turned away from the large cross hanging on the wall. A figure walked down the aisle before taking a seat beside you.

“So you have finally come to a decision?”

“Yes,” you replied.

Father Milton took a deep breath, placing a book on his lap. “Then I believe the time has finally come.”

He opened the book, revealing a deep hole carved through a chunk of pages. Inside was a wooden stake. “You know what to do.”

You picked up the wooden stake carefully, eyeing it in your hand.

“I must apologise.” Your head snapped to Father Milton. “I was a fool then, naively thinking that what I did would help save mankind. And the cost of that mistake…”

He pulled out a pocket watch, opening the lid to reveal a picture of a young girl.

“…I couldn’t bear to tell my wife what happened. If she had known how our little girl had died in that town, it would have destroyed her,” Father Milton lamented sorrowfully. “So I lied to her… for years…”

Closing the pocket watch, Father Milton clutched it tightly in his grasp and brought it close to his heart. His body shook with grief.

“I’m already prepared,” he whispered. “I only ask that you spare my wife. She had no part in this matter.” He stared into your eyes with a pleading look. “Please.”

You grasped the wooden stake tightly. A conflicting feeling within you stirred. Numbly, you nodded.

“Thank you.” Father Milton grasped hold of your hand. “Thank you so much. Though it might not be enough to atone for my sins, thank yo-”

The door suddenly slammed open. A fierce wind blew into the church. Lowering your arms from your face, your eyes fell upon the dark silhouette standing at the entrance. The once peaceful atmosphere of the church suddenly grew heavy, filled with dread. Cold fog seeped into the holy sanctuary, making way for the dark shadow’s grand entrance. The figure took one step. Then another. From behind, Father Milton’s breathing grew nervous. Each footstep echoed ominously in the silence.

Soon, he appeared before your eyes, with his red coat and familiar toothy grin.

“There you are.”

You quickly hid the wooden stake behind your back. Father Milton gaped in horror, backing away. “How…”

“It’s been a long time since I have stepped into a place like this,” the vampire remarked. Bemused eyes of red languidly fell upon you. “Were you planning some sort of surprise for me, my dear?”

“This is impossible… you shouldn’t even be…” Father Milton’s voice trailed off. His expression twisted into one of utmost horror. Following his line of vision, you finally noticed the person stepping out from behind Alucard. Her eyes glowed bright red. “Emily?!”

“Relax, she is unharmed,” Alucard replied, motioning Mrs. Milton to sit on one of the benches. With a snap of his fingers, she collapsed onto the bench.

“What is the meaning of this?” Father Milton demanded.

“Something to remind you of what happens-” Alucard whipped out one of his guns, aiming the muzzle at Mrs. Milton’s head. “-if you forget your place here.”

“Y-You scoundrel!”

“Says the man who treated children as commodity to appease his allies.” Alucard trained his gun on Father Milton. “For the sake of a ‘better’ future.”

The bullet whizzed past you and Father Milton let out a shriek. Whipping around, your eyes landed on the crumpled figure of Father Milton. His left hand was completely blown off from the shot, resting not too far away on the carpet.

“Did you really think grovelling for forgiveness would spare you from your punishment?” Alucard spoke arrogantly, walking towards Father Milton.

“Alucard!”

“What did I tell you about letting another man touch you?” The blood in your veins ran cold at the sudden drop in his tone. The vampire’s intimidating gaze ceased your approach towards him. You swallowed hard, mustering your courage to shoot back a fearless glare.

“To do this…” Father Milton coughed harshly. “…In a house of… God…”

“I don’t need your lecture on God,” he snarled. “Not from a disgrace who has long lost his right.”

The click of Alucard’s gun resounded sharply in everyone’s ears. Your composure slowly crumbled. Something was incredibly wrong with Alucard – his actions, his behaviour…

Father Milton’s breathing quickened into a nervous rhythm. Clutching the bleeding stump on his left arm, his eyes met yours. Only one thing filled them then.

Fear.

Without hesitation, you placed yourself between Alucard and Father Milton. The vampire eyed you for a second, growing annoyed.

“What do you think you’re-”

Your foot struck Father Milton’s jaw, sending the latter screaming and flying backwards across the carpet.

“I’ll take care of this,” you said, approaching Father Milton’s form. “This revenge is mine, after all.”

At Alucard’s silence, you grabbed Father Milton by the collar. His eyes shakily met yours. You signalled him with the wooden stake in your hand hidden from Alucard’s view.

“I’ll keep my word,” you whispered.

The words didn’t seem to hit him at first. But when it did, a smile formed on Father Milton’s lips.

“It seems I would have to decline your offer to help, Father Milton,” you said, lifting Father Milton up by the collar. “Because my revenge against Alucard is mine alone.”

You dropped him onto the floor.

“That’s why I don’t need the power of your God. The only strength I will rely on is my own,” you said, bringing the wooden stake in the air. “So I’ll be returning this to you.”

You swung the wooden stake down onto the ground. Silence echoed in the church. Father Milton blinked. His eyes wandered to the wooden stake barely above his chest.

“But honestly, that would be a waste,” you sighed, bringing the wooden stake away. “If there is one thing I have learned, death is probably too merciful of an end for someone like you.”

You gripped Father Milton by the collar, pulling him up roughly.

“So turn yourself over to the police. Tell your wife the truth of your folly and spend the rest of your miserable life atoning for your crimes. Because if you can’t accomplish that-” You glared at him coldly. “-I’ll return to take back the life I have spared today and send it straight to hell.”

Releasing your hold on his collar, you rose to your feet.

“Now go,” you scowled. “Before I change my mind.”

Father Milton was speechless. His shaky limbs struggled to find balance on the blood soaked carpet. After a moment of hesitation, he bowed his head in gratitude before scrambling back to retrieve his unconscious wife.

Alucard did not even stop them from fleeing the church.

“…Was it really wise?”

“Who knows?” You turned to face the giant cross on the wall, feeling content with your decision. From afar, Alucard’s footsteps approached you.

“Did you mean what you said?” He asked in a softer voice. “About not needing the power of God?”

“Of course,” you replied, turning to meet crimson eyes. “This promise is between us alone.”

A serene smile bloomed on Alucard’s lips. “So what was with that wooden stake? Did that mortal offer it to you to spare his life?”

“He suggested a cooperation of sorts to end this entire mess.” You showed the wooden stake nonchalantly. “Said that piercing this through your heart would be enough to kill you.”

“And you believed that nonsense?” Alucard mused. “After knowing everything?”

“I simply played along so that I separate him from the others,” you responded with an annoyed look. “And then you had to bring his wife into the picture.”

He chuckled. “You could have told me before disappearing from your room. The bed was empty without you.”

You scoffed. Heat rushed to your cheeks. Alucard stood by your side, laughing softly.

“You know… standing in a place like this with you,” Alucard said, taking in his surroundings before settling on an amused look at your direction. “It’s as if we are here to promise ourselves to each other.”

You blinked, then took a step back out of flabbergasted surprise. “W-What would make you say such a thing?”

“I did say before that I could do whatever I want with you if I won.” Alucard returned a smug look. “Has that thought never occurred to you?”

It was as if your face was on fire.

“But… that’s… you…”

“Does it really bother you? Becoming the bride of a vampire?” Alucard caught your chin within his grasp. “Becoming mine?”

Under his smouldering gaze, your heart beat hysterically against your ribcage.

“Then if I were to make a vow here in this place…” He took hold of your hand, raising it to his lips. “...Would you agree to be mine for as long as I exist?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Let alone the warmth surging through your entire body at his words.

“I promise then. Until the day I meet my end at your hands…” Alucard brought your hand that held the wooden stake close to his chest, lowering a fond gaze upon your surprised expression. “…I will be your companion. Your lover.”

He moved to close the distance between you and him.

“Your one and only… beloved.”

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets came flying in. You stood frozen, watching Alucard slam onto the wall. Blood poured out of the numerous bullet holes covering his body. Within a split second, Hellsing soldiers came storming into the church – armed with weapons trained on where the vampire landed. Amongst the soldiers, Chase made his appearance.

“Forgive me, but you were taking too long,” he said, walking towards you.

Slowly, Alucard’s body began to regenerate.

“Bring in the holy bayonets,” Chase ordered. The soldiers moved quickly, stabbing holy bayonets on all of Alucard’s limbs. The vampire snarled viciously. Blood red eyes glared behind dishevelled raven hair at the Hellsing agent.

“I won’t advise moving.” He raised the muzzle of a pistol, aiming it at your head. “Even with your speed and strength, I can easily end her in one shot.”

The vampire’s eyes glowed red out of sheer outrage, but he made no attempt to move. Moving the gun away from your head, Chase approached Alucard.

“It has been awhile, Alucard. You’re probably wondering what’s going on.” He lifted his head to meet the vampire’s glare nonchalantly. “It’s simple really.

“Your game is finally over.”

The atmosphere grew thick considerably.

“Or at least I would like to think so, if she had actually followed through with the plan.” Chase glanced over to you with a disappointed frown. “And after the trouble I went through to convince Father Milton… to convince the Iscariot organisation to lend us those holy bayonets.” Chase turned to face Alucard once more. “I’m sure you know who they once belonged to.”

“You have some nerve for a mortal brat,” Alucard growled.

“I don’t care what you think. As long as you are finally dealt with for all you have done,” Chase retorted calmly. “Do you still remember the people you have slaughtered in that town? The children in a school all those years ago?”

Chase’s expression grew solemn and furious.

“Among one of those children you have butchered was my younger brother, Eric.”

Your fingers clenched into tight fists. Lips pressed into a thin line.

“After my parents had a divorce, he moved to another town with my mother. I had no idea of the situation then, as I was studying overseas. And then, my father informed me about his death and about the monsters letting them into the town without saying a word about the experiment.

“There was no doubt that I wanted revenge. And so blinded by that, I snuck into one of the facilities run by the corrupted agencies. But when I finally found you, I realised what a fool I was,” Chase bitterly scowled. “There was no way a mere human like me could kill you.”

Alucard scoffed. “Are you done?”

“I won’t waste any more of my breath on you, so I’ll cut the long story short.” Chase narrowed his eyes. “By taking her away from you.”

Fury exploded across Alucard’s features.

“This way, at least she won’t have to throw her life away unnecessarily. And we would both get our revenge while you continue to live your miserable existence. Alone and forgotten.”

Your heart twisted into a knot. Conflicted feelings erupted at Chase’s words.

“You insufferable cur!” Alucard roared, thrashing against the holy bayonets – breaking one of them.

“Call me whatever you like, but she and I will finally wash our hands of your business.” He turned to you with an assuring smile. “Rest assured, the Hellsing Organisation will take care of you. It may not be the ordinary life you wanted, but at least you will finally be free from Alucard.”

The vampire’s roars resounded in your ears.

“Take him away.”

The soldiers moved immediately, proceeding to restrain Alucard with every tool they had at hand. You stood watching the scene of Alucard fighting back against the soldiers. Chase called your name, asking you to follow him out of the church. However, you started recalling the memories you shared with Alucard. The words he had spoken to you – both the hateful ones and gentle ones. His affection and yours intertwined in rare moments.

At the idea of someone else killing him… something within you snapped.

Your name was cried out in the church. Both legs moved hurriedly towards the enormous crowd of soldiers. They were easily taken by surprise, allowing you to push your way through the crowd. When one of the soldiers tried to stop you, you jabbed your elbow into his face, snatching his gun from the floor with one hand and sprayed a few bullets at the swarming soldiers. They were mostly warning shots, hitting non-vital areas to convince the men to back off. Eventually, you managed to position yourself between the soldiers and Alucard. His breathing grew calmer at your presence. You could sense his gaze now focused on you.

“…Why?”

You turned to meet those confused red eyes. But before you could say a word, a loud sound resounded in the church. You lowered your eyes to your chest, feeling the blood pouring out of the small hole – where your heart was.

The pain finally hit you upon realisation and your knees buckled. The gun in your hand clattered to the floor. There was the sound of metal shattering before Alucard caught you in his arms. The broken pieces of holy bayonets fell to the floor around both of you.

“How disappointing,” Chase’s voice echoed, along with his footsteps. “I was hoping it did not have to come to this.”

Your breathing grew ragged against Alucard’s chest. The wound from the gunshot hurt. Blood-covered fingers clung desperately onto his coat.

“Are you satisfied now, Alucard? She’s going to die because of you.”

Alucard growled, holding you protectively. “You shot her.”

“Because she betrayed humanity.” You heard a click of a gun. “For a monster like you.”

You could hear the soldiers cocking their guns. No doubt, they were training their weapons on both of you now. You struggled to latch onto whatever life you had left, coughing out blood.

“…Do you wish to live, my dear?”

Alucard’s sudden question caused you to lift your head. His gaze fell upon you solemnly.

“If you desire to do so, then no matter what happens you must not question what I tell you to do,” he whispered. “Are we clear?”

You nodded weakly. With a smile, he lifted his head.

“Do you want to know something interesting, Agent Chase?” Alucard asked. “Before she left this world, Integra relinquished her control of me. Do you know what that means?”

“What of it?” Chase retorted.

“It means I have no one to call master since then.” Alucard’s gaze lowered upon you. “Someone who could release my true powers.”

“Even if that’s the case, only the descendants of the Hellsing family can lift the restrictions off you. That woman can’t help you.”

“Who said it had to be someone with the blood of the Hellsing family?”

A cold silence filled the air.

“You couldn’t…”

“It took some time… ingesting only her blood and everything. But I believed it worked,” Alucard smirked. “After all, she was mine to mould from the beginning.”

“Men!”

“Just as a master can choose their servant, I believe a servant like myself can choose who to serve.” He cradled you close in his arms. Eyes glowed red. “Someone who I deemed worthy.”

“Open fire! OPEN FIRE!”

A blanket of darkness immediately covered you. Bullets bounced off the impenetrable shadow surrounding your form.

“Do you accept me, my dear?” Alucard asked, calling your name.

You nodded.

“I need you to say it loud and clear.” Gloved hands stretched out to cup both sides of your face. “Do you agree to be my master?”

“Y-Yes…” You coughed weakly.

“Then repeat after me. Control Art Restriction…”

You repeated after him.

“…Level Zero…”

At your voice, a single large red eye appeared before you in the dark void.

“…Released!”

You coughed, repeating his words with whatever strength you had left. A long sigh escaped in the air. Your surroundings grew cold.

“The bird of hermes is my name,” Alucard’s voice reverberated deeply, bouncing off the darkness into your ears. “Eating my wings…”

Arms secured firmly around your body. Your eyelids grew heavy.

“…to make me tame!”

The darkness dissipated, dancing like flames around you. Loud gasps came from everywhere. Footsteps staggered back with fearful cries.

Then, came the distorted cries. The multiple figures escaped from the flames in a nightmarish horde. The noises they made sounded far from human. Soon, frightened screams filled the church. Bullets went flying. Flesh was torn and blood was spilled. From what you heard, it felt as if you had been stranded on a war torn battlefield. But you could barely hear much of the violence, let alone see the bloodshed.

However, you could feel the arms carrying you. Strong and covered in metal of some sort. But mostly, comforting as they pressed your head against an armoured chest.

“Soon…” A deep voice whispered from above. “Very soon… we will have our revenge.”

Before you realised, your mind fell into a long slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everyone is officially screwed. Thank you for taking your time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment.


	18. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for the support. Reading the comments really made me the happiest writer ever and some of those comments really cheered me up. Really appreciate the love from you guys.
> 
> Miraculously, I have managed to update this story. But man, I actually cried while writing this chapter. It was one roller coaster of emotions for me, but I pulled through and finished it. And Alucard being Alucard, made the entire chapter entertaining and emotional. Regardless of whether this chapter turned out good or bad, I hope that you enjoy reading it.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

You no longer heard the screams, along with the weird noises. Whatever battle had transpired had reached its finale a long time ago. The stench of blood lingered in the air. Tilting your head to the side, you could see the numerous corpses strewn around the destroyed church, along with the smashed furniture and damaged stain glass windows.

But the scene of absolute carnage was seared into your mind. The tortured cries of those who fell to Alucard’s blade, corpses decorating the ruined church while impaled on spears and the unfortunate ones who were swallowed up by the nightmarish horde of familiars.

You had caught only one last glimpse of Chase underneath the giant cross when you felt yourself being lifted off the ground. You winced slightly at the sudden movement, along with the tight possessive hold carrying you away from Chase’s corpse.

Sunlight streamed through the open entrance of the building – whatever remained of it at least. However, Alucard continued walking forward, undaunted by the harsh light of the sunset. The rattling of armour soon intertwined with each step he took across the field. Vehicles laid on their sides, severely damaged and decorated with scratches and blood. A few corpses lay motionless on the ground beside them. Their blood stained the earth beneath them.

Alucard wasted no time climbing up the steep hill ahead. His breathing kept a steady rhythm through the journey. Above, the once blue sky was painted beautifully with a mixture of red and orange hues. When the two of you finally reached the top of the hill, Alucard sat down under the shade of a large tree, carefully lowering you onto his lap. One arm supported your back, bringing your head to rest against his chest. Your tired eyes fell upon the beautiful scenery of the sun dipping into the horizon. Warmth seeped into every pore of your weakened body.

His voice sounded different with the unfamiliar accent – heavy and thick even when tenderly calling your name. Your eyes slowly lifted to Alucard’s face. He was much older now. The expression on his features replaced his usual arrogance with melancholic weariness. But you recognised those eyes of red.

“Alu…card…”

His gaze softened.

“I’m here,” Alucard whispered, bringing a hand to caress your head.

You shuddered at the sudden wind, trembling in his arms. Your entire body was starting to feel numb from the hole in your chest. The pain no longer even registered in your mind at the blood dripping from your wound.

“It’s… so c-cold…” You shakily muttered.

He quickly wrapped whatever he could of his cloak around your body. Arms ensnared you in a tighter embrace. Your hand reached out to his face, caressing his cheek. Alucard’s eyes fluttered shut, pressing his cheek against the warmth of your palm. He let out a shaky breath and for a moment, you thought his lips trembled.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He buried his nose into your hair. His body trembled against yours. “You really are a fool… how can you risk the only life you have for me? For one so unworthy… as me…”

Something wet dripped onto your head, flowing down to your cheek.

“And now you’re going to leave me… like the rest of them…” Alucard pulled away, revealing the streams of blood flowing down his pained eyes. “Why… would you do something so cruel to me?”

You couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh, surprising him with a smile on your lips. Despite everything that happened… Despite everything he had done to you… This fool. This arrogant asshole.

Your other hand moved. Red eyes widened in surprise.

For everything that he was capable of… you would have thought he had noticed by now.

Mustering your strength, you guided Alucard’s head down. The feelings that had long been contained poured into one sweet kiss. His cold lips felt comforting against yours. Parting from him felt somewhat bittersweet.

At his stunned stare, the corner of your lips curled in amusement and content. Never had it occur to you that you would get the upper hand for once. But it was enough.

His eyes fell upon the wooden stake in his chest and then back to you.

“Don’t tell me… you were waiting…” Alucard coughed in disbelief. “…For this moment?”

Your eyes closed shut into a happy expression. Blood stained lips mouthed the final words you wished to convey to him. And then, just like that…

You fell asleep in his arms.

 

A loud cry echoed in the darkness. You couldn’t tell from where, but it sounded painful and sad. Warmth had long left the void you are drifting in. Thus all that remained was cold loneliness. A whimper lingered, echoing with the choked cries. And thought you couldn’t move, you could sense the harsh grip on your body.

However, the pained noises stopped. Silence had fallen upon the empty darkness. The air around you grew cold. A chilling hiss echoed.

Near your neck.

It had stopped however, followed by harsh breathing and pained noises. But then the hiss came close to you once more.

Like a pair of sharp knives, pain sunk into your throat, puncturing through your flesh. Yet, you could not scream or escape the invisible hold on your body. Blood flowed out of your veins, drank greedily by your unseen captor to satisfy some ferocious appetite. With each gluttonous gulp, your body grew weaker. As you felt the last of your life slipping away, your mind drifted into a faraway place.

 

A voice called your name, stirring you from a long sleep. It was snowing on that day. Numerous tiny snowflakes descended down from the sky, reminding you of those carefree days in winter.

“Are you finally awake?”

Red eyes stared down upon you curiously. However, they belonged to that of a familiar young girl. Yet, you recognised the male voice that slipped out of her lips.

“You had me worried for a second,” she grinned. “Come now, I believe it’s about time we begin our day together.”

You stared at the young girl blankly. Long raven hair spilled down to your sides, similar to curtains blocking out the sunlight.

“What’s the matter? Are you going to stay on the bench forever?” The young girl mused.

You blinked and she sighed.

“Guess I should have known better than to expect much. You’re much more entertaining when you are not hypnotised.”

You tried to move. However, at your fingers twitching, a wide grin appeared on the young girl’s lips.

“Aaaah, that’s right.” She loomed over you with a crazed smile, supporting herself with her hands on knees on the bench. “Keep resisting.”

You didn’t know how long the two of you had been staring at each other. But the silence has definitely gone on for more than a few minutes. Suddenly, curiosity bloomed in the red eyes. The next thing you knew, her face lowered onto yours.

It was only a quick peck. However, the feeling was akin to a snowflake landing and melting on your lips. The young girl parted for a brief moment, seemingly intrigued by the kiss she made out of a whim. Soon, she dove back down onto your mouth, prolonging the second kiss. Her lips melded with yours with a sudden passion. Though a part of you struggled to resist, you were unable to fight back against the mouth seared onto yours.

Eventually, the young girl separated from your lips, staring at you with bewildered eyes. However, surprise melted away into a wide smile. She started giggling. Her shoulders shook as she threw her head back into a crazed laughter.

“Unbelievable…” She mused. “…How interesting.”

Her face neared yours with an eerie fond expression, before she moved lower down your body and rest her ear on your chest. She wrapped her arms around your body while your chest rose and fell. A long sigh escaped her lips.

“How warm.”

 

You gasped loudly. Awake and frightened, you struggled to catch your breath in the darkness. Until it finally dawned upon you that you no longer felt any pain.

“Wha…” You muttered in astonishment, bringing a hand to your chest. The wound left by the bullet was gone. At the same time, you realised something frightening.

You were not alone.

At the sight of familiar eyes, you became paralysed. The intensity in their stare pierced right through your entire form – an endless abyss waiting to devour you whole. Before you could respond, his mouth seared onto yours, cutting you off with a dominating kiss. His arms snaked around your back, pulling you close against his body. The sudden close contact left you flustered and with newfound strength you managed to separate his mouth from yours.

“Alucard, how-” Only for a few seconds unfortunately. “Aluca-”

He refused to give you a chance, using his own weight to pin your back against the tight, confined space. The only things that escaped your mouth amidst his kisses were incoherent noises and soft gasps. Your fingers dug into his back, feeling the texture of leather while his mouth mercilessly assaulted you.

“A-Alu…card…” You moaned. “I thought…”

He cut you off by slipping his tongue in, forcefully dragging out another moan. Many questions filled your head. However, it seemed you would not be getting any answers until Alucard has had his fill. So you kissed him back, throwing rationality aside to answer his passion with your own. That alone earned an appeased growl from the vampire and he continued to indulge in your affection.

A shudder went down your spine at the tongue licking the roof of your mouth. Your own tongue intertwined with his, entering a battle for dominance. Alucard won, of course. But you refused to be daunted by the minor setback. So you retaliated in your own way, sucking at his tongue. He recoiled at the sudden move and in response to his bewilderment you returned a cheeky smile.

The vampire's eyes narrowed darkly. “Of all the things to do… you decide to test me.”

“You’re the one who started it,” you replied. Humour faded to seriousness. “So tell me. How did you survive?”

Alucard fell silent. Slowly, he pushed the ceiling of the confined space, moving it aside. Moonlight poured into the darkness, bringing your attention to a large bedroom. He stepped out first, extending a hand out to you that you took gratefully. As you were pulled into the room, you noticed the coffin on the floor.

“You didn’t stab me in the heart.” Your head snapped back to Alucard. “Did you miss on purpose?” You shook your head and he chuckled lowly. “Then, it was nothing but damn luck and your injury that I survived.”

Your fists clenched tightly.

“Are you frustrated that you failed?”

“Yeah.” You swallowed the urge to cry. “But I’m more upset that I couldn’t keep my promise to you.”

His hardened gaze fell upon your shaking frame. “That’s true. You did fail to kill me in the end.”

The atmosphere in the room grew thick in the tense silence. For a moment, you were afraid of being cast aside. Of being hated by him for showing weakness.

“…But you did defeat me in something else.”

Your eyes blinked in surprise. Gloved hands cupped your face gently.

“To the end, you proved to be more human than I was. You accepted your ultimate end and still had the capacity to love the one you despised the most,” Alucard spoke softly. “If I did not know any better, you are the most purest human I have ever met.”

Your chest constricted.

“From the beginning to the end, even when your hands became tainted with sin…” Alucard’s gaze softened. “…You were beautiful.”

You cried for the longest time in front of him. Emotions choked out of your throat as the memories returned to your mind. Hatred, despair and love… nothing could express the weight lifted off your shoulders at the release of the pain that clung onto you for years.

“You still cry even now,” Alucard mused fondly, brushing away the wet droplets off your damp cheeks. “Honestly, what am I to do with you?”

At the withdrawal of his hands, you noticed something on the tip of his gloved thumb. Your eyes widened at the red stain. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by Alucard. Instinctively, your hand went to your neck. Two holes were punctured onto your flesh.

“Did you…”

“How else did I bring you back?”

You stared back at Alucard, horrified at the eerie smile forming on his lips. “I did say that I would make you mine if you lost. Though I admit making such a choice on my part was difficult.”

His hand took yours.

“For what it’s worth, I would have preferred not to drag you into the fate of a vampire,” Alucard mused. “But I suppose you have already earned that right to immortality.”

He grabbed hold of your chin.

“Now... about those words you said to me last time.” Lips curled to reveal an insane grin. “Won’t you repeat them for me again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alucard. I don't know whether I should be happy or start running away from you now. Though if I tried to escape, you would probably catch me before I reach the exit. (Cruel to the end.)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you liked it, please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment. And as always, thank you for the support!


	19. Our Loneliness Disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> So as you guys know, I might be ending this story soon. I really appreciate the support and love this story is getting, however, as I have said, all good things must come to an end. For this chapter though, let's just say I took a bit of a longer time than I thought to get it done. The reason was... you know what, you will find out once you read it.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

The feeling was akin to being devoured. Savoured like the most delicious meal.

Alucard trailed his tongue down your neck, taking delight in the taste of your flesh with languid licks. You shuddered at the cold breath against your throat. The freezing air nipping at your bare skin. He smirked against your throat and slowly, you felt him open his mouth.

Your nails dug into Alucard’s back at the sharp pain penetrating your neck. Teeth gritted against each other until pleasure seeped into your skin. When the last of the pain subsided, a moan escaped your lips.

“Alucard…”

He groaned against your neck, drinking your blood greedily. You could almost feel your strength escape your limbs, unsure of how long you can hold onto Alucard. Until finally he withdrew. Blissful content expressed itself across his features once his gaze fell upon you.

“As expected.” Alucard’s tongue licked the blood dripping from his lips. “Only your blood can do this to me.” He smirked at your flustered expression. “What’s wrong? Are you nervous now?”

“N-No.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” The bed creaked at Alucard sitting up on the bed, letting you have a clear view of his neck. A sudden thirst urged you to push yourself off the mattress. Your eyes lingered on his neck and a gulp descended down your throat.

“There is no need for hesitation,” he assured in a calm, commanding voice. “Come.”

At your name being called, you felt compelled to obey. However, you refused to give in so easily. Alucard’s breath hitched at your mouth pressing against his throat. His body shuddered against yours. Curious, you breathed at his neck, wondering what kind of effect your actions would give him. At a certain spot on his throat, you pressed your lips against the cold, pale skin, then gave it a torturously slow lick. A smirk formed on your lips at Alucard growling out your name.

“You didn’t say I had to play by your rules.”

“I never said you had to,” Alucard scoffed. A sudden grip caught the back of your head. “But I most certainly did not say you could stop.”

The sudden warning in his tone surprised you. But you didn’t dislike it. Wrapping your arms around his muscular back, you took a deep breath. He grunted at your fangs sinking into his neck. A strange sweetness overlapped with the rich metallic flavour of blood, quenching your thirst.

“Yes…” Alucard groaned, holding you close. “Yes, that’s it…”

But as you drank your fill, your head started to spin. In fact, the headaches started to grow painful. Recoiling from his throat, you wrenched away from Alucard’s embrace and fell back onto the bed with a loud cry, clutching your head painfully.

“W-What’s… happening?” You gasped.

“You’re receiving my memories.”

“Your wha-” Your eyes squeezed shut. It was as if multiple movies were playing at the same time. Memories that stretched on for years intertwined with yours, threatening to tear your mind apart. Among the memories you caught a glimpse of a landscape drenched in a nightmarish shade of red. Corpses were strewn everywhere – some with the unfortunate fate of being left impaled, some you did not recognise…

And some you did.

Your breath hitched at one figure standing opposite you. A tall man with long dark hair and pale skin. His eyes were an ominous hue of red, matching the blood dripping from his mouth. Yet, the way his exhausted expression lit up upon discovering your presence sent chills down your spine. His blood drenched hand reached out to you. Lips moved to speak to you in another language.

He was beckoning you to come closer.

You swallowed hard. The painful headache was making it hard for you to think. Yet, despite knowing full well that what you were witnessing was similar to a dream, your feet moved towards him. His lips curled into a sickening mad grin, entwined with excited anticipation at you approaching him. But no matter how much you resisted, you could not convince your legs to stop. Eventually, you were right in front of him.

He released a shaky, delighted breath, shoving you down onto the ground. His mouth found its way onto your neck. Like a starving animal, he sank his fangs into your throat without hesitation. You winced. The draining of your blood slowly began to numb your senses. Even the headache was slowly growing weaker.

You sighed to yourself, wondering why you fell in love with someone so greedy when you felt the vampire withdrew from your neck. He hovered above your form, staring down at you with glowing red eyes. Your blood dripped down from his mouth onto your face, not even disturbing you the slightest.

“Had enough?” You asked.

His eyes grew half-lidded. The madness slowly faded away to be replaced by one of desire. He whispered more words in his language breathlessly, speaking of how one drink of your blood was not enough, how he wanted to do many things to you – to make you beg for his mercy, to make you understand what you have done to him...

To make you see that you belong only to him.

You flinched at the wet tongue dragging across your cheek, licking away the small traces of blood. His deep voice whispered that if he was darkness, you were his light. For one cannot exist without the other. Therefore, he would be the shadow that follows you, never apart from your side. He spoke those words, addressing you as his love.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, the vampire bit down onto his thumb. He held his hand before your eyes, allowing you to watch the blood from the wound flow and take shape. Your eyes widened at the blood red orb held between his finger and thumb. He returned a knowing smile, placing it into his mouth. Drawing closer to your face, his lips connected with yours. The orb was slowly pushed past between your teeth.

It was sweet. Like a hard candy slowly melting inside your mouth. But you knew this flavour. You knew it too well. You moaned against his lips, feeling his tongue play with the candy. Your eyes fluttered shut at the overwhelming sensation, feeling the melted blood travel down your throat. This sweetness… and his contact…

By the time the candy has finally melted completely, his mouth separated from yours. You opened your eyes, panting heavily. A long string of blood and saliva connected both of your mouth and Alucard’s. You were back in the bedroom with him.

“Alu…card…”

His eyes glowed brightly. From there, the game continues.

Your shoulders flinched at the playful bite. His tongue licked the sensitive shell of your ear, while he took his time savouring each teasing nip. His mouth slide over to your jaw, then down your throat. You barely restrained the gasp that escaped once he began sucking hard near your collarbone. His lips curled into a smug smirk and soon his hand found its way onto one of your breasts, squeezing the flesh to release your flustered cries.

“Such a lewd voice you have,” Alucard chuckled deeply.

“S-Shut up.”

He mused at your weak reply, along with your little reactions wherever his hand travelled. Upon trailing down your torso however, he paused at the curve of your hips. Realising his distracted gaze, you mustered your strength and pushed yourself off the bed. Alucard let out a surprised noise, noticing the two of you were now in a sitting position on the bed. From your legs wrapped around his waist, he lifted his eyes to meet yours. You intertwined your fingers with his messy hair and captured his lips. His mouth soon moved with yours. Hands secured their places on your hips.

The intimacy the both of you shared was beyond words. Every movement between your bodies fuelled the desire to remove any space between the two of you. Alucard breathed harshly against your mouth as your hips grinded against his. The next thing you knew, your back was slammed onto the bed. Alucard loomed over you with a dark, sadistic smirk. Glancing around both sides, you noticed two of Alucard’s arms had materialised from his shadow, pinning your hands above your head.

Your fingers curled tightly onto the sheets. The pain had caught you off guard, stretching your core. You weren’t used to this feeling – of being filled with a part of someone. But what you weren’t prepared for was how fleeting the pain was.

And its quick transformation into pleasure with his rough thrusts.

Your head rolled back against the pillow with a moan. Alucard’s hips moved back and forth in a torturous rhythm. The entire time he watched you unravel before his eyes. Sadistic pleasure appeared on his face at your frustrated whines every time he slowed down.

“Do you admit defeat now?” He teased between rasps.

“N-No…” The rest of your retort was reduced to incoherent noises.

“What about…” He grunted at a harsh slam. “…now?”

You could barely form sentences at the pleasure building up within. Each thrust of his proved to drive your mind into the brink of insanity. Especially when he hit that one-

He paused at your sudden high-pitched moan. The corner of his lips curled knowingly. You averted your eyes out of embarrassment. But another thrust against a particular spot inside your core snapped your attention back onto Alucard with a flustered gasp.

“A-Alucard!”

He sighed blissfully at his victory, flashing a smug smirk as he mercilessly attacked that one spot. Eventually, it came to a point where there was no need for words. Alucard’s breathing started to grow heavy. His thrusts growing more erratic by the second. You on the other hand were about to completely lose your mind, but you did not want to lose so pathetically like this.

Alucard’s breath hitched. His eyes lowered to your thighs squeezing his waist. You could feel your walls clamping down onto his member. Though you were quick to realise that your action was a double-edged sword. Biting down your bottom lip, your whimper escaped as a muffled noise. The build up of the pleasure was now at its peak, threatening to burst out. Alucard laughed softly.

“If you really wanted it that much…” His eyes lowered upon you with a dark look. “…You only needed to ask nicely.”

His movements stopped completely. Dread filled your stomach to the brim.

“Well?”

You honestly didn’t want to give in. But you were so close…

“If you don’t say something now, I can’t give you what you want.”

Your eyes snapped at Alucard’s. Arrogant confidence expressed itself on that his features. That asshole… Did he really…

“I didn’t plan such a thing,” he grinned at your shocked expression. “And for calling me something so insulting, I’m giving you five seconds before I force you to reach the end with your own hands.”

Sadistic scumbag.

“Three seconds now. Three…”

You began to panic.

“Two…”

You gulped.

“On-”

“Please.”

Alucard raised a brow at your voice. You bit your lips, swallowing the remains of your dignity. “Please… make me yours.”

His eyes glowed brightly, glazed with a newfound lust. His lips curled into a sadistic smirk. “As you wish.”

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but your cries and the erotic sounds of his thrusts. The pleasure from before slowly reached to the peak once again. His hips connected with yours, moving in a quicker speed. Soon, you could sense yourself reaching the limit. The feeling of an incoming explosion soon arrived.

Finally, you let out a loud cry. Euphoria burst out from your core out of your folds, leaking out in the form of wet juices. Alucard grunted at your walls clenching hard on him. You panted heavily. The effects of your first climax washed over you.

However, the night was far from over.

Your back arched at the slam of Alucard’s hips. Your eyes fell upon his body, watching him move his body back and forth in a desperate pace.

“We’re not done yet,” he rasped.

You moaned at his member entering your core roughly and deeply. He was moving much quicker now. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin was more louder and frequent too. You let out a squeak at your hips being lifted up slightly, moaning at the new angle his member was thrusting. Thanks to your earlier release, Alucard could easily enter your core. His breathing grew heavy with each time his member pushed past your folds, groaning at the feeling of being inside you. From the expression on his face, it almost appeared as if he was the one who was becoming a mess. His composure has fallen into one of desperation. As if he needed to be inside you. To be connected with you no matter what. Unfortunately, there was no time for such thoughts. You could barely think of anything with your second climax approaching. And now that Alucard was near his own release, you could only wait for the inevitable and scream out his name.

“Alucard!”

Your second climax came, erupting more violently with Alucard’s climax for the night. He grunted, keeping a firm grip on your hips while filling your core with his own release. Your name escaped in a low moan from his lips. His gaze remained fixated on the connection between both of your bodies, watching with a strange fascination as he emptied himself inside you. At your soft whine, his attention was back onto you. Carefully pulling out his member, Alucard eyed the fluids leaking out of your folds before moving over to lie beside you. The two of you remained on the bed for some time, staring at the ceiling. Your fingers intertwined with his tightly.

He breathed out your name and you turned to meet his gaze. There was always something about the look he gave you with his eyes that left you breathless. And now, under that same intense, unyielding stare, not a single word was able to escape.

“You’re finally mine…” Alucard whispered, as if unable to believe what had happened. “…Finally.”

He turned on his side, draping his arm over your body.

“Once you are rested, we’ll have another round.”

You blinked, staring at him in utter astonishment.

“I did say that I can do whatever I please with you, if you lost,” he smirked. “And unlike humans, we have much better stamina.”

“…I don’t even know whether to call you mad or just plain outright perverted.”

Alucard chuckled at your witty reply, caressing your cheek. “Who do you think made me this way, my dear?”

You eyed him for a moment, but decided against retorting. He smiled.

“Very well, perhaps we can relax for the night,” he said. “However, you’ll have to make it up to me after I return.”

Your gaze turned into a confused one. “Where are you going?”

“Only for a walk outside. And perhaps look around some places for your new clothes,” Alucard mused. “We can’t have you wear those bloody ones forever, can we? Unless you wish to walk around our new home baring everythin-”

“Ok, ok, I get it,” you hastily replied.

“It would not take long. Besides, you need to get use to your new abilities as a vampire. So until night time, you had best not step outside. And if you ever feel hungry, I have left some food for you downstairs.”

You raised a brow and Alucard chuckled. “You’ll see.”

Even with his many assurances, you couldn’t help but feel worried. Being alone in an unfamiliar place by yourself…

“Don’t worry.” Alucard’s hand stroked your hair gently. His expression softened at your concerned gaze. “I’ll be back tomorrow night.”


	20. The Only One That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> So... we are probably approaching the end soon. What would happen to you, the lovely reader and Alucard? There is only one way to find out.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

By the time you awoke, he was gone. The night had ended, welcoming a brand new morning. You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep for. But you knew one thing.

You were hungry.

Slipping off the bed, your eyes lingered on the empty space Alucard left behind, then proceeded to pick up your discarded clothes. Once you were dressed, you ventured outside the bedroom.

You stuck mostly to the shadows. Closing the curtains when the sunlight proved too much for your weary eyes. Descending down the stairs, your eyes wandered around the design of your mysterious new home. Old paintings hung with decorative frames on the walls while the furniture was organised to match the small mansion’s elegance and design. Though as much as you would like to take the time to admire the place, you were quickly reminded of your need to eat.

After spending most of the day walking around, you eventually found the kitchen. There appeared to be equipment for cooking and preparing ingredients for meals. You wondered why Alucard would keep such tools in the mansion. Considering neither of you could indulge in human food now…

You paused. Thinking back, didn’t Alucard mention something about a safe house? One that was kept off record by his previous master?

Your thoughts were disrupted upon finding the fridge. You swallowed hard. Somehow, you can’t shake off the bad feeling sinking in your stomach. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door of the upper compartment. Numerous blood packets were stuffed inside the freezer, filled to the brim.

“Did he rob a blood bank or something?” You muttered in disbelief. Taking one of them, you reluctantly tore the top of the packet. The smell alone made your mouth water, much to your horror.

“Get a hold of yourself. It’s the only thing you can eat now.” Bringing the open packet to your mouth, you proceeding to drink your fill. “Huh?”

You stared at the half empty blood packet, taking a cautious sip. Immediately, your eyes widened and averted to the blood packets in the freezer. “Don’t tell me…”

Taking another blood packet, you ripped it open with your mouth and tasted the contents. You pulled away from the packet in bewilderment. The blood packets slipped from your hands, spilling the contents messily on the floor. This smell… and this taste…

It was his blood. All of it.

 

It wasn’t long before your discovery in the fridge became the least horrifying of what you uncovered in the mansion. After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, you returned to the bedroom to rest. You reasoned that Alucard probably resorted to such an act since he had to keep a low profile from the Hellsing Organisation. You tried to stay calm, taking a walk around the mansion.

You were almost startled when you first noticed it – your reflection not appearing on the glass of a large mirror. Upon recomposing yourself, you touched the frame of the mirror solemnly.

“Guess I won’t be able to see my face in the mirror again,” you remarked.

Suddenly, the large mirror shifted and you recoiled. You stood amazed as it moved to the side, revealing an entrance along with a flight of stairs. Needless to say, you ventured down the stairs. Mostly because of curiosity. However, the experience was akin to entering a dark abyss. Each step you took echoed in the eerie silence. For a moment, even the slightest sound would startle you easily. By the time you reached the end of the stairs, only your night vision was able to guide you around the mysterious basement.

Stone walls surrounded the area and unlike the upper floors, there were little decorations and furniture. With the lack of light and your inexperience with your newfound sight, you were mostly exploring with little confidence.

That was until you saw the two coffins.

A chill went down your spine at the very sight. The designs were almost similar except one of them was smaller. You swallowed thickly, walking over to the smaller coffin. The very thought that ran through your head sounded so ludicrous. Yet, despite your nervousness you were determined to find your answer. The lid lifted easily with an ominous creak. Mustering your courage, you proceeded to lie down on the coffin.

… It fit you perfectly.

 

For the rest of the day, you stayed in the bedroom. Night had fallen and it was only a matter of time before Alucard returned. You were unsure of what to think now. Coffins could not be made in a day so quickly. And the amount of blood Alucard had put into those blood packets… that definitely could not be done so quickly, even with the proper equipment.

You shuddered. You had always knew that there was something off about Alucard’s behaviour, but it had never occurred to you how serious his obsession had become. Your fingers clenched the sheets tightly. Somehow, it was as if Alucard felt that you only needed him in this world.

Just like how he only needed you.

Your stomach churned at the thought. Such a selfish desire. You weren’t sure whether to be afraid or concerned. But you were already his now. There was nowhere else for you to go. You had abandoned everything to accept your love for Alucard. And in return, he dragged you back into this world as a vampire.

As his lover.

You buried your face into the sheets.

Argh… your head feels so messed up now. If anyone were in your position, surely they would try to escape from someone like him. You probably could, but if ran away, what would happen to Alucard?

Would he be lonely… without you?

“What do you think?”

The sudden voice near your ear surprised you. Instantly, you were pinned against the bed by a heavy weight. Your wrists caught by gloved hands.

“A-Alucard…” You gasped at the harsh nip at your ear.

“You really are something… thinking about leaving me after what I have done for you,” he growled, torturing your right ear with sharp bites.

You whined against the sheets. His cold breath fanned your sensitive ear, tormenting your senses.

“But I won’t let you. We have already come too far now.”

Upon being flipped on your back, you stared at Alucard’s dark gaze in astonishment.

“Your eyes…” You whispered. “Why are they…”

He smirked, watching your expression morph into one of horrid surprise. “Recognise them?”

It was like staring in a mirror. But the shape was completely different.

“What did you do?” You asked.

“I destroyed them. The unneeded souls within me.”

Your eyes widened at Alucard.

“They had served their purpose during my little walk. Especially after I found the surviving dogs of those corrupted agencies along the way,” he explained with a bemused look. “Of course, there was a little trouble thanks to a few familiar faces on my way home,” Alucard flashed a toothy grin. “But nothing I can’t handle.”

Burying his face into your neck, his arms wrapped around you tightly.

“Now there won’t be anyone who can disturb us,” Alucard whispered. “And the only soul that exists within me is yours alone. Just as how only my blood-” Your breath hitched at his hand trailing your neck. “-will quench your thirst.”

You winced at his mouth sucking onto your throat. His fangs teased the skin.

“How long…” You suppressed a gasp at the teasing bite. “How long… have you been planning to bring me here? To go so far and keep me for yourself?”

Alucard paused, pulling away from your neck to meet your gaze.

“Probably… since you came to this world.”

Your blood ran cold.

“You’re the only one left now. The only one that matters,” Alucard sighed, resting his head against your chest. “So don’t say anything about leaving again. Because you are the only home I can return to from now on.”

He whispered your name softly, proceeding to rest in your arms. Lifting your eyes to the ceiling, you took a deep breath.

“You are really the most selfish vampire I have ever met.”

His arms tightened around your form. In response, you brought a hand to his head.

“But then again, I guess I’m not kind myself,” you said, lowering your eyes onto Alucard. Your fingers gently stroke his hair. “Do you really want someone like me that much?”

He shifted. Slowly, he lifted his head, staring at you with half-lidded eyes full of twisted yearning. You pursed your lips at his expression, but you couldn’t bear to tear your eyes away from his. Soon, Alucard moved closer towards your face. His lips barely touching yours.

“…Ok,” you spoke with newfound courage. “I’ll stay with you.”

His lips curled into a smile. Gloved hands found yours, intertwining with your fingers as Alucard closed the distance. You were not sure if the choice you made was right. After what you had seen, the most logical action would be to leave such before your relationship with him grew even more twisted. But there did not seem to be any point in such a choice. You had no desire to leave him and he had no intention to let you go. Maybe… most likely… You were already as twisted as he was.

And you would not deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard, what have you done?
> 
> Anyways, appreciate the love and support! We are almost at the end and I hope all of you had a wonderful time reading this story. I'm not sure if you guys are happy with the reader's decision, but I felt that considering everything that they had gone through and how their relationship developed, I wrote only how I felt would fit the situation then. Feel free to let me know your thoughts about this.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


	21. Accomplices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hellsing franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I think it's safe for me to say that considering Alucard is involved, there will be some morbid themes and depictions of horror, violence and maybe a little gore. Some chapters might include sexual references. You have been warned.
> 
> I have to say, this has been quite the journey. The support you guys have given has been amazing and I just want to take a moment here and say... thank you.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

The moon glowed lovingly in the sky. Clouds long parted for the night, revealing the many stars shining down upon the world. Within the dark forest, a figure wanders through the maze of nature. Curious eyes gazed upon the world around them – filled with fascination and uncertainty.

“You there.”

The child whipped around, finally meeting your gaze. You stepped out from your hiding spot behind the trees. “Are you lost?”

The child took a step back. His expression became conflicted and afraid. Noticing his hesitation to speak, you smiled as gently as you could.

“Don’t worry, I used to get lost in here too,” you said.

The child blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah. And I get scolded a lot too for coming home late.”

His lips curled into a genuine smile.

“Did you come from one of the towns outside?” You asked.

He nodded and you strode down the path ahead of him. “I can lead you to the entrance of the forest at least. Do you know the way back from there?”

“Y-Yeah,” the child replied, hurrying after you down the forest path.

“It’s very dangerous to be here at this hour. Especially on your own.” You glanced over your shoulder, noticing the young child’s stare. “Were you scared?”

“A little.”

You smiled, extending your hand out to him. He hesitated at first, but with one step forward, the child grasped your hand. The two of you walked together through the forest, walking past trees and various hidden paths.

“Do you live in the forest alone, Miss?” The child asked.

“Sometimes,” you replied. “But not always.”

You could feel his eyes on you, brimming with a burning curiosity. At the moment, the branches swayed with the sudden wind. Gasping loudly, the startled child whipped around at the darkness behind him.

“Relax, we’re almost there,” you assured.

He shakily nodded, following closely. “Aren’t you scared, Miss?”

“No. I have walked through this forest many times,” you mused. “Nothing here scares me these days.”

Upon reaching the entrance of the forest, you released the child’s hand.

“I have to go now. You should probably avoid the forest from now on,” you advised. “Take care.”

You turned away from the child.

“Wait!” You stopped in your tracks at his sudden cry. “Who are you?”

A sense of nostalgia hit you. Slowly, you glanced behind your shoulder at the child and smiled wryly.

“That… I can’t say.”

 

The forest was quiet. Only your footsteps filled the calm silence. But you knew this tranquil hour would soon come to an end. Because you could sense the presence following you through the shadows.

Because he was already here.

“What did I tell you about leaving on your own?” His voice spoke right next to your ear – deep and commanding.

“I was only going for a walk,” you replied.

He scoffed. Arms wrapped around your waist possessively from behind.

“A ‘walk’ you say?” Alucard whispered lowly. “With a human child?”

“He was only lost.”

“That child would have found his way out eventually. There was no need for you to be his guide.”

“And what did you intend to do once he stumbled upon our home?”

Alucard merely smiled against your jaw. He grasped your chin, tilting it upwards.

“We had an agreement. You were not to leave without me.” He picked up one of the ends of the red ribbon tied around your neck. With one tug, it came loose. “No excuses.”

Your shoulders stiffened at his mouth latching onto your exposed throat. The cold contact sent shudders down your spine.

“I didn’t complain when you leave for your ‘walks’,” you retorted.

“You need more time before you can finally withstand the sunlight,” Alucard chuckled against your skin. “Besides, I had some unfinished business to take care of.”

“With the Hellsing Organisation?” You winced at his teasing bite.

“Someone has been sneaking into my study.”

Alucard released you from his hold and you turned to face him, noticing an expression of nostalgic melancholy on his features. Even without asking, you knew. The memories you had seen were enough to reveal the fate of his comrades.

“As long as I don’t get in their way, no one would come to disturb us. That was what everyone had agreed on,” Alucard said.

Your lips parted slightly, almost hesitant to ask. “Did you…”

“No,” he smiled at you. “Since you agreed to stay with me.”

Relief flooded your entire form. Soon, the both of you embarked on the path home.

“Did you manage to visit them?”

“Yes.”

Footsteps and the swaying of branches filled the silence that followed.

“…Do you miss them?”

The both of you stopped in your tracks. His eyes met yours and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“They have made their decisions without regrets. The very least I could do is to remember how they lived to the very end – be it admirable or foolish.”

Alucard continued walking ahead. Without hesitation, you followed after him. “What about that woman you turned into a vampire?”

“Seras?” He paused. “The last I heard from her, she had decided to stay with that human mercenary. I have not seen either of them after I awoken from my slumber. And if the corrupted dogs had yet to capture them successfully, that would mean…” Noticing your expression, he smirked slyly. “Are you concerned that we were close?”

You quickly scoffed. “Of course not.”

“Really?” He leaned closer to you, invading your personal space. “Were you not the slightest bit bitter when you found out about her?”

You frowned and he laughed.

“A little jealousy does not hurt, my dear. But maybe now you realise how I feel whenever I see you with another man.” Alucard snaked an arm around your waist, grasping your chin upon pulling you close against his body. “You don’t need anyone else. If anything, you should desire me more. Fill your head with nothing but your lover and beloved master.”

Gloved fingers traced the outline of your jaw, slowly lifting themselves to intertwine with locks of your hair. Half-lidded eyes locked with your gaze.

“Even if you were to fall into the depths of madness and sin, as long as you give your everything to me… I’ll gladly guide you through the endless nights,” Alucard whispered deeply. “As your one and only accomplice.”

Lifting one of your hands from your side, his lips pressed against the knuckle of your ring finger. A fond expression spread across his features at the symbol of a vow both of you shared. Eventually, Alucard’s mouth searched for yours, sealing your lips against his for what felt like eternity. His breath mingled with yours. The chilling evening wind was nothing against the comfort of his arms.

You heard him whisper your name softly once he finally withdrew from your swollen lips. Gently, you whispered his name and smiled at the fond expression Alucard bestowed upon you. The loving caress his hand gave to your cheek was enough for you to know how precious you are to him. You held your hand out and Alucard grasped it, connecting your fingers and his.

The moon watched over the both of you, until it could no longer reach the destination shadows call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reach the end. Honestly, I'm still processing the fact that I managed to accomplish completing this story. Nothing can express my appreciation for the love you guys have been giving. If you guys do not know yet, this story is set in an alternate universe. Naturally, that means straying away from some parts of the original universe of Hellsing. It was an idea which left me thinking for some time.
> 
> What would happen if Alucard was the only one from the cast of Hellsing left in the world? What if the bloody battles Millennium started did not happen? What if Alucard did not disappear for many years and actually stayed with the Hellsing Organisation until his comrades and those he had met had either died, embarked on their own paths or simply disappeared without a trace?
> 
> Honestly, I would think it would be a lonely existence - one filled with bittersweet memories and sadness.
> 
> And then, there was you. You, the reader, who has stumbled upon this world, unaware of what you were about to experience. If I had any reason for putting you through something like this. It would be because...
> 
> I want to create this special connection between you and Alucard. No, not just for Alucard. If anything, stories that are written in a way that involves the reader should be about making this connection affect not only the characters involved, but you as well.
> 
> Which leaves me wondering... did I succeed in giving you guys that precious connection?
> 
> I hope I did.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment. Go ahead and take a look at the other stories too. They are sure to delight you just as much as this story did.
> 
> For now, farewell!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or give a kudos. However, please keep the criticism constructive.


End file.
